The Changed Life
by PairingMatters
Summary: During the summer holidays before Harry's second year, he was locked up in his room by his uncle. James and Lily appeared to him in his sleep. They told him about the manipulations destined in his life. They rescued him, and they took steps to guide him out of Dumbledore's control, while they protect him from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and helping him to fulfil his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

The Changed Life

This story is a Post Philosopher's Stone story.

For those of you who have seen my story, _Harry's Final Choice_, I apologize again for treating the main character brutally. Such things happened in that story will not happen in this story, although I cannot be sure how many people are going to favourite this one. In this story, the Dursleys are going to 'suffer' from loss of possessions to false confessions, etc.

Warning: This story will include Ron bashing, for those of you who is a supporter of Ron, it is best to stop reading.

In this story, a type of magic, called Metaphysical Magic, will be mentioned and used, it is a type of magic that can only be used by people who are dead, and living beyond death. This type of magic does not exist in the Harry Potter books. James and Lily will help Harry using Metaphysical Magic, which the Ministry of Magic can never detect regardless whether they are performed in a Muggle house that is registered to an underage wizard or not. This story does not include any Soul Bond. Also, in this story, James and Lily will do revenge on the Dursleys, using Metaphysical Magic, to the greatest extent possible, since the Dursleys have abused Harry for years. This story will include certain scenes of the Dursleys. Those of you who hate the Dursleys (which I believe most of you do), do not be concerned when you read this story, because the scenes of the Dursleys in this story are mainly the constant troubles that Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley are going to go through, on a regular basis.

In this story, Draco Malfoy will not be as traitorous as he was in the books. I will get his father out of the way, and letting a few Slytherins shun him to make him better. Also, in this story, Cornelius Fudge will not be on Lucius Malfoy's side as he was in the books, he will side with Harry.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Will of James and Lily**

Harry was locked in his room for some time now, and he has no idea when he is going to get out of there.

He hoped that he have the opportunity to stay with the Weasleys, and to live a normal summer. He did not know why he came back, he could've made a move to the Weasleys house at the Kings Cross.

There were no letters addressed to him from Ron or Hermione, which made him feel miserable. He wondered why he was being taken to this household in the first place. What did he do to deserve being locked up in his room?

He felt tired, and he went to sleep.

"Harry," said a voice.

Harry opened his eyes, and he saw Lily and James.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We were watching you, and from what I have seen, your aunt and uncle has been abusing you for a while now," said Lily.

She raised her hand, pointed at Harry, and after a while, she put it down.

"What did you do just now?" asked Harry.

"I performed a spell on you, to prevent you from waking up in your aunt and uncle's house," replied Lily.

"Continue," said Harry.

"Harry," said Lily. "Albus Dumbledore was manipulating you. Right now, you need to get away from his manipulation. Our will stated under no circumstances you are to be placed in the care of my sister."

"My aunt?" asked Harry.

Lily nodded.

"How come Dumbledore placed me in my aunt and uncle's house, then?" asked Harry. "And how come I didn't know you have a will?"

"If you ask him, he will say that he wants to keep you safe, he placed some wards around Privet Drive to keep you alive, to keep you away from Voldemort, but you must know what his real intention was, he was using you as a weapon. He wants you to be weak so you are easier to manipulate. He moved the protection I have given you, and it was not what I wanted. I want to keep you safe from all your enemies, including Voldemort himself, and prevent you from being trapped by Dumbledore's manipulation. What utter rubbish he did, while what he did may have prevented Voldemort and his supporters from getting you, he could've given you a home better than the home you currently lived in. He's doing something for the greater good. I don't want him to manipulated you, using you as if you were a tool. The reason you didn't know that we have a will is that Dumbledore was trying to keep it from you. You could've read our will when you were eleven, unfortunately, the problem remains that Dumbledore was in that, he is the Head of Wizengamot, and he have somehow convinced the Ministry that we didn't have a will, and he oblivated the people who would make those appointments to keep our wills away from you. He feared that if you read our will, you are going to choose to not obey him. He wants you to be pliable so he can direct you."

"He WHAT?" asked Harry.

"Harry," said James. "Do you know why Voldemort wanted to kill you when you were one?"

"I asked Dumbledore this question, but he said he will tell me this later, not now," said Harry.

"And his reason was that you are too young to know, but you need to know that as soon as possible, we are not going to keep it from you for too long," James symphasised. "If you blindly follow him, it won't do you any good. He did not send a qualified teacher like every single Muggle-Born students get. He sent Hagrid, and the reason he did that was because he didn't want anyone to talk you into leaving the Dursleys, or else you will not be protected. If he sent Professor McGonagall, she would probably have been angry with him for dumping you at the Dursleys, after she realized how you have been treated all those years."

"Dumbledore placed you in a house where you are unwanted, and abused, just for the sake of your safety, and keeping you away from the Wizarding world? No. If your safety was his concern, why didn't he just take you in? He wants you to view him as your savior, plus that you will end up relying on him more, and following him. His plan is to raise you to die," Lily blurted. "Harry, don't you dare for one second think that you deserved to be treated like this, or being manipulated like this by anyone! You need guardians who care about you, you need guardians who feed you well, who gives you proper clothing to wear. You need guardians who know you, who likes you, and responsible. I want your life to be normal, rather than manipulative. Don't you think it is weird that other people did not recognize your abuse? Dumbledore was in that, he performed a confundus charm on you to make sure that you don't tell anyone that you were being abused, and he used a spell to prevent other people from recognizing your abuse. Nevertheless, I will guide you out of his clutch."

"How?" Harry asked. "Are you going to get me out of Privet Drive?"

Lily nodded.

"Before we get you out of Privet Drive, you must forget about going to the Burrow, where the Weasleys lived, get away from them before it is too late," she said.

"Why?"

"You befriended Ronald Weasley in your first year, I tell you what, he's just a stupid prat. Several instances during that year you should have realised what he is, but you didn't," said Lily.

Harry was feeling quite annoyed.

How could Ron be a prat?

He traced his memory back to his first year, then he remembered when he was in Hogwarts Express, Ron told him he wished that Hermione wasn't in his house. Then Ron told him that Hermione was a nightmare at Halloween, after charms. He did nothing to defend Hermione. But after that, nothing else happened.

"I do agree that a couple incidents happened in my first year between Ron and Hermione," said Harry, "but nothing else has happened."

"For goodness sake, Harry, do you really think Ron will turn better? Do you not have any idea how much incident or trouble will happen in the coming years between you and him?" Lily retorted. "Ron is jealous with you, all he sees are your money and fame, and he envies you for that."

Harry felt stunned.

True, he always felt there was something improper about Ron, except that he have no idea what it was.

"Besides, Ron's mother is wearing a love potion keyed to you with her daughter, Ginny Weasley, she raised Ginny on a steady story, and thinks that Ginny would be the perfect match for you. That wouldn't suffice. I don't want you to end up with her," Lily continued. "The Weasleys has been putting too much trust in Dumbledore, and thus wouldn't do you any good, none at all. If you attempt to get to them, they may be too protective of you, and they are not responsible parents, additionally it may give them a chance to modify your memory so that you will listen to Dumbledore."

"What is Love Potion?" asked Harry.

"Love Potion is a potion that causes the drinker to fall in love with the person who gave it to them," replied James. "This creates some kind of obsession, it does not create true love."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry.

"There's still time," said Lily. "We will counter Dumbledore's plan."

"Can you tell me about Dumbledore's plan?" asked Harry.

"No, at least not now, partly because we don't know what he is planning, but we will let you know bit by bit about his plan as time goes on. First of all, Harry, Dumbledore was using you as a weapon, and the Weasleys are also in Dumbledore's pockets, I would advise you to stay as far away from the Weasleys as possible. Not all the Weasleys are bad news, however, you may trust Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George, to a limited extent, make sure you keep a distance from them, and don't trust the other Weasleys. Dumbledore was not very happy with the fact that you befriended Hermione. He thinks that with you getting too close to her would make him lose control over yourself. I am not saying that you have to completely disagree with everything he say, but you must make your own choice, your own observation, instead of just following what other people tell you."

"You mean Dumbledore made Ron my friend?" asked Harry.

"Exactly, and with Ron being your friend, Dumbledore will reach you," said Lily. "Additionally, did Ron even care about how your aunt and uncle treated you when you told him how horrible the Dursleys were? Did Ron even asked you to not go back to them again? If he cared about you, he would also be caring about your well-being, Harry."

"How am I going to convince Hermione to get away from Ron?" asked Harry, he wasn't sure what have made him ask that, but he was sure that this question is valuable.

"You get away from Ron, and she would too. Hermione became friends with you and Ron because you saved her from a troll," said James. "To be honest with you, if you did not goof off with Ron, Hermione would also have been Ron's enemy. If Hermione did not tell Ron how to do the Levitation Charm, all three of you could've been killed by that troll you met on Halloween, in your first year."

"I didn't receive any letters this summer," said Harry, changing the subject.

"We know that, a house elf called Dobby have intercepted it, we will get them back to you using a way that is neither used in the Wizarding world or the Muggle world. We will first put that elf into sleep for five months, so he would not interfere with your lives anywhere, at least during that period of time."

"How are you going to get me away from the Dursleys?" asked Harry.

"We will place a charm on all the doors of Number Four, Privet Drive, so it opens and closes automatically when you stand in front of it. Any Muggle means that your aunt and uncle used to lock you up in your room will not work with this charm, and they will not realize that the doors are bewitched. We will place a spell on you that will make you become invisible to them if they take a glimpse of you. This spell will stop working when you get out of Privet Drive," said Lily softly. "Or we can do this, we will make sure you wake up somewhere else, by taking your sleeping body out of Privet Drive. But before we do either of these things, we need to destroy the wards that Dumbledore has placed at Privet Drive. Either way, the Ministry will not detect it since we are doing it using Metaphysical Magic."

"I will choose the latter," said Harry.

"By the way, Dumbledore asked Mrs Figg to keep watch on you, she's a Squib, we will need to put a charm on her to wipe her memory so that she doesn't report anything to him," added James.

"What is Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Before we get to the subject of Metaphysical Magic, let me tell you how the Ministry detects magic," said Lily. "The Ministry can detect the location where the magic was being used, but not who used it. Any magic performed at Privet Drive will be assumed to be done by you. Right now you are under seventeen, if you performed magic here, you will be in trouble."

"What about Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical Magic is a type of magic that can only be used by Wizards who are living beyond death," said Lily. "The Ministry of Magic cannot detect Metaphysical Magic since it has a spell that can evade their detection methods. Metaphysical Magic is even more powerful than a Wizard creating a spell, and it constantly updates itself whenever a new spell is created."

"So even Voldemort is not a match against Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry in slight confusion.

"Yes," said James. "Metaphysical Magic has the ability to drain other people's magical power, and it protects against any spells thrown at you."

"It may not be a good idea to destroy the wards that Dumbledore has set up in Privet Drive," James said to Lily. "If it collapsed, Dumbledore will know, and then he may come, since he has an instrument that can detect whether or not the wards he set up are working properly. How about creating a false ward that fools his instruments? As soon as Harry get out of this house and no longer call this house home, the ward that he set up will collapse automatically after a period of time, but his instrument will still say that the wards are working properly even after that."

"Good idea," said Lily. "You are brilliant, James."

"Excuse me for asking, but what is a Squib?" asked Harry, he didn't want to miss the chance of knowing it.

"A Squib is someone who are born from a Wizarding family but has no magical powers, that means they can't do magic at all, that they can't use wands," replied James. "Now you asked this, I am going to take the advantage of this occasion to tell you that Muggle Born Witches and Wizards may have Squib as ancestors."

"What do you mean by Muggle Born?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Muggle Born is someone who are born from Muggle families, but has the ability to do magic," said Lily. "I was one."

Harry considered what Lily told him, and he thought of Hermione, well, she's one too.

"Where should I go after I leave Privet Drive?" asked Harry.

"It would be better if you go to Hermione's residence," said Lily, "here is her address."

She handed Harry a paper, and it said:

20 Stadia Crescent, Crawley

Harry looked up.

"You write a note to the Grangers, tell them to pick you up from the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible, tell them that it is our wish to let them take care of you," said Lily. "Try your best to not knock yourself into anyone in the Weasley's family under any circumstances."

"I have to go to Leaky Cauldron first?" asked Harry.

Lily nodded.

"Go to Leaky Cauldron by Knight Bus," James advised. "Besides, as soon as you get out of the house, send a note to the Weasleys, tell them that you are not going to stay with them."

"Right," said Harry. "I will do it."

"And after that, I shall kill the Dursleys," said James.

"James Potter!" Lily screamed. "Our magic does not allow us to kill anyone, though we can harm them."

"What?" asked Harry.

"It might be a good idea to contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Lily. "There are regulations against child abuse."

"Lily," said James. "Is that our plan or not?"

"Not quite, our plan is to cause the Dursleys pain and grief, and we need to counter Dumbledore's plan," replied Lily.

She turned back to Harry, and said.

"When you get to Leaky Cauldron, write a letter to Griphook, make an appointment to read our last will and testament. We will charm this in your memory so you don't forget until you have done this. Do you wish us to be with you when you wake up?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Since the Dursleys abused Harry, we shall do the revenge for him," said James.

"I know that Harry has been abused," whispered Lily. "But we must not do the same thing too frequently or else the Dursleys are going to suspect what's happening, and if the Wizarding world is alerted and Dumbledore is involved, he might check the Dursleys, and then he will know that Harry no longer call Number 4, Privet Drive home. At some point, the Dursleys may suspect there are some invisible demon or ghost trying to cause them trouble, and if the Ministry finds out, they may think that it was Harry who did it."

"For this reason, we might want to do a variety of things, such as False Memory Charm, maybe break a glass, and then plant a False Memory into the Dursleys mind, so they will confess that they broke it, they will never know that it was us," said James. "We will set our time to do these things. Not too occasionally, of course. But we can do several things at once to keep them busy."

"Good idea," said Lily. "Since Metaphysical Magic is outside both the Wizarding world and Muggle world, we can use it, and the Ministry won't detect it. I can't wait to see the look on the face of the Dursleys, when they are experiencing those troubles that we are going to create."

"Are you going to tell them that you did it?" asked James in a whisper.

"Yes, we can't hide this from them forever," answered Lily.

She looked at Harry, and said.

"We will be with you for no more than twelve hours per year, that's already more than enough time for us to get you sorted out. We need to do something before the Dursleys wake up, however."

They went to Harry's room in the Dursleys house, and Lily pointed her finger at the door, then she turned to Harry.

"I have charmed the door so that none of the Dursleys will be able to gain access into your room," she said. "This charm will stay intact until you leave Number Four, Privet Drive."

Then she and James pointed their fingers at the wards around Privet Drive, and in a split second, the wards were copied, and faked.

"Let's get you away from here," said James.

They snatched Harry and took him out of Privet Drive.

/Scene Break/

Harry woke up, and found himself standing outside, on the pavement of Magnolia Crescent.

"Here are your trunk and possessions, Harry," said Lily, handing him his trunk and his owl.

Harry took it, he sat there and waited. He was glad that he was free, and he hoped that Dumbledore did not notice him leaving Privet Drive.

He sat there, and waited patiently, hoping the Knight Bus would come at any moment to pick him up.

He was determined to forget about his past and start afresh.

After some time, a three decker bus arrived, Harry waved at it, and it stopped.

The bus door opened, and a man came out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I, Stan Shunpike will be your conductor."

Harry hopped onto the bus and said:

"I would like to go to Leaky Cauldron."

"Here," said Stan, handing Harry his ticket.

Harry took the ticket, handed Stan some coins, and laid on one of the beds.

After twenty minutes, the Bus stopped.

"Anyone who is going to Leaky Cauldron please get off now, your destination is not far from here," said Stan.

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and his cage, and got off.

"Harry," said Lily. "I would like you to write three letters, one addressed to the Weasleys, and one addressed to the Grangers, and one addressed to Griphook."

"You want me to inform the Grangers that I am at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Lily. "Meanwhile, we are going to put Dobby into sleep. He's trying to stop you from getting back to Hogwarts, and we want to prevent that."

/Scene Break/

Three days gone passed in the blink of an eye, then an owl landed beside him, carrying a parcel.

Harry took it, and the owl flied away.

He ripped open the parcel, it was from Griphook.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like to have the appointment with you on the 25th of July at 11:00 am at Gringotts._

_Regards_

_Griphook_

Harry counted the days, and it was the next day that he will meet with Griphook.

As he was thinking, Hermione arrived, followed by her parents. She ran towards Harry, and embraced him in a hug.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked.

"I am fine," said Harry.

"Thank goodness you met your parents in your dream, or else you would never be able to get out of the Dursleys house," said Hermione. "It doesn't sound like a dream, maybe it was some kind of magic, which has enabled you to meet your parents."

She turned to her parents.

"Mum, Dad," said Hermione. "This is my friend, Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry, my name is Dan, and this is Emma," said Mr Granger.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Hermione," said Harry. "When did you get my letter?"

"This morning," said Hermione.

"Currently I have got all the letters from you and Ron here with me, thanks to my parents that they got it back," said Harry.

Then he went on and explained about how he found out that his letter were being intercepted by a house elf.

"And you made the decision to not live at the Burrow for this summer?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "What about it?"

"Not a problem, except that Ron was scared when he read the letter you sent him, he thought your aunt and uncle asked you to send a letter to him, telling him that you are not going to stay at the Burrow," said Hermione. "By now, I would tell Ron that you are with me. I didn't think he had any idea that you went to the Leaky Cauldron, but I wouldn't dare tell him this now since I know that your situation is more important than letting him know where you are."

"I did send that letter, but it was not my aunt and uncle who asked me to send it," said Harry. "I really don't think you should tell Ron. I will explain what I mean later."

Hermione knows better than to urge Harry.

"Thank goodness you are all right," she said.

"We are coming here to take you away," said Dan. "You are hardly a stranger to me, Harry, you are mentioned in every letter that Hermione written to us last year."

"I got an appointment with Griphook in Gringotts tomorrow," said Harry.

"Don't worry, we will take you there, what time is it?" asked Emma.

"11:00 am," said Harry.

"I don't have any appointments tomorrow morning," said Dan. "I will take you."

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe what Dumbledore did!" said Hermione, after she finished hearing Harry tell her what Lily and James told him. "Acting against your parents' will, and using you!"

"There's still time," said Harry. "We will pretend that we don't know he is doing that, if he tries to do anything that is considered to be manipulating within this year or the coming years, we will try our best to counter his plan, we will find help from others if we need to."

On the following morning, Dan drove Harry to Gringotts, and they entered.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you today?" asked a goblin.

"I have an appointment with Griphook at 11:00 am," said Harry.

"Please wait," the goblin said.

He lead Harry and Dan outside the meeting room, and they waited.

At 11 am, Griphook appeared.

"Come in, guys, and have a seat," he said.

Dan and Harry went into the meeting room and sat down.

"Here is your parents will," said Griphook, handing Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry took it and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this, that means we are dead. _

_We would like you to be put into the care of the people in the following list_

_Amelia Bones_

_Sirius Black_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Under no circumstances you are to be taken by people who despise you, abuse you or hate you, especially the Dursleys._

_Regards_

_James and Lily Potter_

"Dumbledore have acted against the will of my parents," said Harry. "What should I do?"

"If you attempt to escape from him openly, he will try and get you back to his control once he realized it," said Griphook. "I recommend you to do nothing right now."

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

While Harry was sleeping in the Grangers house that night, Lily and James appeared to him again.

"Harry, Dumbledore may be using Severus Snape to spy on you," said Lily. "I am going to remove him, making him leave Hogwarts. I know that Snape disliked you, Harry, but keep in mind that he is not a Death Eater, he's just acting like one. This way, you may be able to get along with some of the Slytherin students a bit better than in your first year."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I and Snape were friends," said Lily. "He has gone into the Dark side because he was disowned by his family, and he hardly had any sensible friends at Hogwarts, so he went to Voldemort to try and 'purify' himself. That is the reason that I don't want to do anything to harm him."

"He only disliked you because he disliked me, Harry," said James.

"I tell you what, Harry," said Lily, changing the subject. "Dumbledore can read minds. Using a wordless spell, he can find out what other people are thinking."

"Do you mean that he realized what I was thinking," asked Harry, "and he took his chance to wipe my memory and placed a false memory in my head?"

"There is every chance that he is going to do so if he read your mind," answered James in agreement.

"This time, I will use a spell to cause Dumbledore to unable to read your mind, preventing the opportunity for him to wipe your memory and insert false memories," said Lily.

She raised her hand, directed it at Harry for a moment, muttering words that Harry never heard of.

"It is done," she said.

"And you need to try and get closer to Draco Malfoy, he might be a bit annoying, but the reason for that was because he was a product of his father, who was evil. What we can do is to make some of the Slytherin students shun him, and make his father get out of the way, to change him," said James. "What you should do is to try and get along with Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, they are both Slytherins, that might bring Draco Malfoy closer to you. I want responsible Head of Slytherins who can discipline the Slytherin students better. We will make sure you have more friends than you did in your first year."

"Right, I will think about it," said Harry. "If I ran into them on the train, I will try and do it."

A/N: From the next chapter onwards, James and Lily will avenge Harry, anything unusual happened to the Dursleys will mainly be James and Lily's plan. They will be using Metaphysical Magic to keep the Dursleys in continuous trouble until Voldemort's defeated/Harry turns 17.

A/N1: This fanfiction is already complete, I have got all the chapters written.

A/N2: The more reviews/favourites/follows I get, the more sooner I will upload a new chapter, according to my upload plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Discussions**

Life at the Grangers are a lot different than at the Dursleys. Dan and Emma Granger have brought him some good looking outfits, and he started to feel more confident about himself.

He recited the things that his parents have told him since he arrived at the Grangers, and he wondered what he should do next.

As soon as he told Hermione about this, she felt nonplussed, but she quickly smiled.

"The best thing we can do is to try and find out Dumbledore's plan for you," she said. "I don't know who we should talk to, though, since there are every risk of ratting out the fact that you lived in my house to other people. If you are thinking of getting along with Tracey and Daphne, we will try and do it, and hopefully Draco Malfoy is going to be our ally, although I don't know if this will work."

"I don't know why he was so annoyed with me," said Harry. "I don't know if he liked the fact that we are friends. Maybe he was only annoyed with Ron being my friend."

"That's only one possibility, but there are other issues like how he was brought up, for example," said Hermione.

"Maybe his parents are on the dark side," said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

At the Burrow, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were having conversations.

"Do any one of you have any opinion on why Harry does not want to stay with us?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he wants to leave the Wizarding world," said George.

"Don't be a prat, George, you think he is so willing to leave the Wizarding world?" asked Ron.

"Or maybe he got himself out of the Dursleys," said Fred. "But he just didn't feel like coming here."

"Where did he go then?" asked George.

"Leaky Cauldron?" said Ron. "Or maybe Hagrid got him."

"We should be able to see him in this case," said George.

"What do you think, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea about this," said Ginny. "Unless if he have other friends, he would have been thinking about coming here."

Ron repeated her words in his mind, and then his face slightly darkened. Ginny looked at him, and she realized that he was going to explode.

"I can't believe it! How can this happen?" said Ron in a loud voice, after a minute of silence.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny, she knows that her prediction was right, she was curious to see how Ron would react.

"That typical know it all bookworm!" shouted Ron. "I am going to teach her a lesson when we get back to school!"

"What do you mean, and who are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione Granger," said Ron quietly. "She's a top student, she's my friend too."

"And why would you want to do this to your friend?" asked Ginny. She was thinking: _How dare you think of that, Ron, __you are no more __or less__ than a bully when you say that__!_

"Ron!"

Ron's mother, Molly Weasley have arrived on the scene.

"Yes mum?"

"Why were you shouting just now?" Molly asked.

"I just don't understand why Harry wanted to be staying with that bookworm," said Ron. "Someone who's Muggle-Born."

"Ron, you should be grateful that Harry's all right, at least," said Fred.

/Scene Break/

The Dursleys, on the other hand, had no idea where Harry had gone to, but Vernon has hoped that he will never come back again, Petunia, however, had a suggestion.

"We should at least tell him that we will never pick him up from the Kings Cross again," she said. "I don't think it would suffice if we continue to do this, and it would be a waste of time if we went to the Kings Cross and only to find he refuse to come with us."

Vernon nodded.

From that time onwards, things started to happen with the Dursleys family, their Television disappeared, and Petunia thought thieves have come in to steal it, little did any of the Dursleys know that James and Lily have used a spell to vanish it.

They contacted their insurance company, and the insurance company told them that they will cover it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**New Friends**

"Harry, tomorrow is your birthday, what plans have you got for that day?" asked Hermione.

"I might want to invite a few people here, but I don't want them to slip where I am right now," said Harry.

"I know what you mean, you don't want Dumbledore to know where you have gone, do you?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"I will understand if you don't want to invite Ron," said Hermione. "We will try and stay away from him."

"And I am not thrilled of inviting Dumbledore here, either," said Harry.

"Besides, I think it does not really matter if you don't wish to invite anyone, in such case we might consider eating at a restaurant," said Hermione. "My mother was talking about this with me yesterday, and she wants to hear your suggestions."

"I think so," said Harry. He has no recollections of eating at a restaurant with the Dursleys.

/Scene Break/

Hedwig came back around noon, and she was carrying a letter.

Harry took it, it was from his aunt and uncle, it says:

_Harry_

_We hope you can find somewhere else to stay for the summer holidays. We do not wish you to set foot in our house again._

_Regards_

_Vernon Dursley_

Harry was delighted, indeed, he has hoped not to go back to the Dursleys, and he knows how much worse they are going to treat him if he goes back.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was discussing with Albus Dumbledore about his resignation.

"I see there are no point resigning, Severus, or else you may not be able to get a new job immediately, additionally, there will not be anyone who can provide me valuable information," said Dumbledore.

"I still think applying a job at another magical school would suffice," said Snape. "It is very unfortunate that there are too many students here that I loathed. I have found a position where I can teach Defense in another Wizarding school, rather than Potions here."

"I must beg you not to resign, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"I don't think I should stay here," said Snape.

"Are you sure you want to resign?" asked Dumbledore.

"Positive," said Snape.

"The choice is yours, but you must know that I would mourn the departure of a Potions Master," said Dumbledore.

"You can mourn for me, but this will not make me stay," said Snape.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, a crowd of ants has arrived at the kitchen, trying to find food to eat. This shocked Vernon. He have to use a vacuum cleaner to clean up the ants, but it happened more constantly, and he started to complain.

Little did he know that it was Lily and James who did it.

_'You feel that, James?' asked Lily._

_'Yes, and I would like to punish the Dursleys for so many years for treating my son horribly,' said James._

_'Eleven or twelve years would suffice.'_

_'We can compile it into only five years, and add more pain to them.'_

_'What should we do after we have sent enough ants to their house?'_

_'I've got a bunch of plans to carry out.'_

Harry, meanwhile, has absolutely no idea that his parents are doing revenge for him.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, wake up," said Hermione.

Harry quickly woke up, and no anxiety was in him.

"Happy birthday," said Hermione.

"Oh, I just remembered," said Harry. "Thank you."

He got up, showered and dressed.

"We decide to take you to a restaurant this evening," said Dan. "Besides, I should say buying you some decent clothing would also be a good idea. I don't suppose that you want to wear those ragged clothing, do you?"

"That's right, those clothing was Dudley's old clothing," said Harry.

"Effing freaks," said Emma, and Harry knows that who she is referring to. "You are lucky, Harry, that your parents have managed to get you out of there."

"And not to mention that they have got me out of being manipulated by Dumbledore," said Harry.

"You watch out for yourself, Harry," said Dan. "If Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, I assume he could easily control anyone that he wanted to."

"How can you be so sure about this?" asked Harry.

"I am just expressing my opinion," said Dan.

"I don't know why Ron never cared about this," said Harry. "I told him about it, but he just didn't want to talk about that."

"Forget about him Harry," said Hermione. "I have the feeling that he was trying to draw me away from you."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Dan.

"Well, I think I should point the blame on Ron," said Hermione. "First, Draco Malfoy was trying to trick Harry to get him expelled from Hogwarts, by making an appointment with him for a wizard's duel, and Ron ended up on suggesting what Harry should do in that duel. I just couldn't overhear it."

Then she stopped, she decided not to mention this any further.

"I could've stood up for you when Ron called you a nightmare," said Harry, changing the subject.

"What would you say if you were going to do this?" asked Hermione.

"I might say this, '_What do you think you are saying, Ron? She told you how to do a spell, and she's merely correcting you, not only you didn't thank her, you insulted her like this_'," said Harry. "Besides, it is not too late to get away from Ron right now."

"No one is perfect anyway," said Hermione. "You don't really have to blame yourself for what you have done. You can't say that is the only reason you want to get away from Ron right now, though. Maybe the best thing to do is to tell a teacher about the fact that I was missing, but we should forget about it, that's already the past, and it does not hurt much."

"Let's just forget about that," said Dan.

"Ron may still be the root," said Harry. "When we were on the train to Hogwarts, while you were gone to ask the driver when we will reach Hogwarts, he told me that he hoped that you are not in his house at Hogwarts."

"Did he really say that? That means he either dislike me, or simply dislike the way that I acted towards him during that time," said Hermione bitterly. "Apart from that, I don't know what's wrong with me in his eyes."

They went to Selfridges, and they picked out some very nice dress for Harry.

/Scene Break/

In the evening, Dan and Emma took Harry and Hermione out for dinner. They went to a French restaurant.

While they were eating, a question jumped into Hermione's mind.

"I wonder what it would be like if you went to Ron's house instead," she said.

"I have no idea," said Harry. "I don't think my parents are wrong, however."

"Did Ron ask you to go to his house, anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he did," said Harry.

"Then, according to your parents, you just want to get away from him, don't you?" asked Dan. "How did you feel about staying with us?"

"I have grown up a bit more," said Harry.

"I don't want to see you continue living with those animals," said Emma. "I hope this doesn't happen again."

"I just have to get away from my aunt and uncle, as far from them as possible, Number 4, Privet Drive is not my home," said Harry. "This house looks more like home. You and your husband fulfilled my parents' wishes."

/Scene Break/

Two days later, Harry and Hermione received their Hogwarts booklist.

"Me and Emma both have appointments all weekdays this week," said Dan, after Harry and Hermione informed him. "I don't think I can make it. How about this weekend? I have almost all this weekend off."

"Right," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

When he was sleeping that night, he met his parents again.

"Harry," said Lily. "We are aware that Ron and the other Weasleys have come to realize that you are staying at the Grangers, therefore we will charm their memory so that before they attempt to slip this information to anyone who doesn't know about this, they will forget it. We don't want them to slip this information to Dumbledore."

"So, what's next?" asked Harry.

"Harry," said James. "This time round, we will give you step by step guide on how to avoid being manipulated by Dumbledore. The Grangers' parents have fulfilled our wishes, so when you get back to Hogwarts, you should try and stick up more with Hermione rather than goofing off with Ron."

"But what should I do if Ron wants to speak with me?" asked Harry. "I can't just split up with him so fast, can I?"

"In this case, I think the best thing to do is to speak to him as less as possible, and you better not be goofing off with him, you should stick up with others, like Lavender, Neville, etc.," said Lily. "Everything Ron has done was nosing around and having fun, he hardly does much work. Do you really think he felt happy that you lived with Hermione? Not really, he is jealous about it, only you didn't see it. He was not happy that you chose to live with her, and especially not when you are living in a Muggle residence. While Hermione may be taking things a lot more seriously, you must know that she truly cared about you, more than anyone else. I am not saying that you have to get along with people with only this character, but you must know who is right for you and who is not."

"Beware that Ginny is also attending Hogwarts this year, watch out for yourself, while she might also be the one who cares about you, there is a difference," said James. "I don't think it is an important factor of how much attention you get, that really doesn't matter."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Who want to be famous for surviving a Killing Curse? There have been some awful things happened along with it, it makes me remember the death of you two."

"And Hermione sees you no more than who you are," said Lily.

"Now," said James. "I am not saying that you have to forget about getting rid of Voldemort, you still need to get rid of him, but not according to what Dumbledore has planned."

"Can you tell me more information about this?" asked Harry.

"I can give you as much information as possible," said James. "You need to try and act like as if you have never been happy, as Dumbledore have expected. We have used a spell to prevent Dumbledore from breaking into your mind, so that you don't get obliviated by him and getting back to his confidence."

"We may let certain things happen to you, but it will never be as horrible as you have felt when you were living at the Dursleys. I know that you have been abused, but there is something we can do about it," said Lily.

"Are you going to tell the police?" asked Harry.

"No," said James. "And you do not need to know what we are going to do for that, or else it may slip out. We will tell you in due course, please don't feel bad about anything now, Harry, move on."

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Saturday finally arrived, Dan drove Harry and Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron to buy their new books.

They did not see Ginny or any of the Weasleys, so Harry assumed that Mrs Weasley have already brought the books for them, that they are not coming to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they got their books, suddenly, two girls were running towards them.

"Harry, Hermione," they said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, and this is Tracey Davis."

Harry immediately remembered what his parents had told him.

He quickly shook hands with them, knowing that they represented no threats to him and Hermione.

"There's no need to panic," said Tracey.

"Currently, we choose to shun Draco Malfoy as much as we can," said Daphne, "until he turns better."

"He still got Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry. "He might not care about this."

"Well," said Tracey. "That's news for you then, Crabbe and Goyle have decided to withdraw Hogwarts and attend a Dark Magic school now. Even better, Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius, has decided to go to Norway, and Draco refused to go with him."

"See you at Hogwarts then," said Harry.

"See you," said Tracey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Back to Hogwarts**

Back at the Burrow, Ron and the others were feeling uncomfortable. They have never managed to see Harry over the summer holidays. On one hand, they felt that Harry have never really experienced what it would be like when living with a Wizarding family, on the other, they felt that Harry might have had enough with living in a Muggle residence, since he have been living with Muggle families before.

Nevertheless, no one in the Weasleys family has realized what it would be like with living in a loving family that is non magical. They thought that Harry was starting to get along with someone who is as much as a bookworm, and not even trying to feel what it would be like when they are having fun.

/Scene Break/

On the first day of September, Dan drove Harry and Hermione to Kings Cross after breakfast.

"Have a good term," said Dan. "See you."

"See you," said Harry and Hermione together.

Harry and Hermione ran through the barrier of platform nine and three quarters, and looked at their watch.

It was only ten minutes left until eleven o' clock.

They quickly hopped onto the train with their trunk, and they pulled it away into the corner of the train.

Harry and Hermione found a compartment all to themselves, and a moment later, Ron appeared.

"Harry," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Harry.

He did not want to tell Ron about what his parents have told him, and he hope that Ron have no suspicion about it.

"I told you to come to my house this summer," Ron said in a disappointed voice. "Why did you send me a letter and declined it?"

"I know you were worried about that," said Harry. "But I know what's better for me."

"Why did you choose to stay with the Grangers?" asked Ron.

Harry has no plan to tell Ron about what his parents told him, in case if it starts a worthless argument between them. After a minute, he said:

"That's none of your business why I stayed with Hermione's parents."

"You stayed with someone as much as a bookworm, how sickening!" said Ron.

"Shut it Ron!" Hermione snapped. "I know it is me that you are referring to!"

Ron was frowning.

"So you have been studying all summer with her, haven't you?" he asked.

"Sort of," replied Harry.

"I know you are going to say that," said Ron. "Staying with someone, and studying as if you cannot put your books down."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Harry," said Ron. "You are just about to turn into a bossy know it all, like Hermione."

_Imagine that! _Harry thought.

"And what if I am going to?" asked Harry.

"Maybe you can help me with my homework," said Ron, seeing another brilliant wizard floating towards him, who can give him some help with his homework.

"Aren't you going to try and do your homework yourself?" asked Harry.

"I am not really a fan of studying," said Ron simply.

"Do you rather want to repeat?" asked Hermione. "I get it, during your first year, you have never really taken your study seriously, and I have to push you, are you going to take it seriously now?"

Ron shook his head.

"If you have been living in my house are you going to?" challenged Hermione.

"Stop that, Hermione," said Ron firmly. "I am not that familiar with Muggle places. You are just a pain, giving me grief, nothing special. Just because you know a lot of things, and you were studying so much, you are only trying to make other people around you feel bad about themselves by saying these things."

Harry looked at Ron in disdain. How dare he?

"What do you think you are talking about?" he asked calmly, and he turned around, saw Hermione in tears. He quickly put his arm around her, whispering words of comfort.

Hermione quickly smiled, and she returned by wrapping her arm around him.

Ron, however, continued as if it was not enough.

"If you have been staying in my house, Harry, you would probably have more fun instead of just studying," he said.

"Ronald," said Harry. "I can't think of anything that will suffice, having fun at your house, I am going to forget everything I learnt last year."

"I just don't get the fact of how a bookworm would make you feel good," said Ron firmly. "All she did was study, she hardly had fun in school."

"And what about you?" said Harry. "You should at least put some effort on your school work, instead of saying things about other people."

He knows that this would not make Ron feel happy, but he knows what's better.

"Hi Harry."

It was Tracey Davis, followed by Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked at Malfoy, and smirked at him.

"All these students are from Slytherin," said Harry. He knows that this would make Ron even more angry since Ron hated Slytherins.

"Get out of here, you Slytherins!" Ron shouted.

"Mind your mouth Weasley," said Draco quietly.

"Hi everyone," said Harry.

Draco leaned closer to Harry.

"I got some secrets to tell you, Potter," he said. "However I am not going to speak about this in front of Weasley."

Ron looked annoyed, and he stood up.

"Out of the way, Malfoy," he said.

Malfoy got out of the way in an instant, and Ron disappeared. 

"Potter," Malfoy said. "My father went on a trip, and he did not mention when he will come back."

"Did he even tell you where he have gone to?" asked Harry.

"He did," said Malfoy. "He decided to go to Norway for a few years."

"Harry, do you mind if me and Daphne sits opposite you two?" Tracey asked in a rather polite voice.

"Feel free to," said Harry.

Tracey and Daphne sat down.

"I shall see you all later," said Draco, and he walked out of the compartment.

After five minutes, the lunch trolley arrived. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey brought themselves some food, and sat down.

While they were eating, Fred and George appeared.

"Harry," they said. "We haven't seen you for a while. How are you?"

"Good," said Harry.

"We came to realize that you were living with Hermione, weren't you?" asked Fred.

"That's right," said Hermione. "Harry was living in my house for the summer."

"You had a very quiet life, Harry," said George.

"Ron was not very happy that you were staying at Hermione's house," said Fred. "He thinks that you have been hooked up with someone as much as a bookworm."

"I think I like to work now," said Harry.

He could've said: '_I'd rather get hooked up by a bookworm than by a stupid __prat_', but he did not want Fred and George to suspect him.

"Blimey," said George. "I have never thought you had so much fun in Hermione's house."

"I feel quite comfortable with her now," said Harry.

"If that is what you want," said Fred. "I don't think it makes much difference."

After Fred and George disappeared, a blonde girl that Harry have never met appeared.

"Hi Harry," she said. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

"I am pleased to meet you," said Harry. "This is Hermione Granger."

"I was wondering what house I am going to be in at Hogwarts," said Luna. "What house are you in, Harry?"

"Gryffindor," said Harry.

"What about you, Hermione?" asked Luna.

"Same," replied Hermione. "You are starting your first year, aren't you?"

Luna nodded.

"And who are these people sitting opposite you?" she asked.

"My name is Tracey Davis, and this is Daphne Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you two," she said. "I'll see you later."

They talked for a few more hours, and the train stopped.

Harry and Hermione got off the train, and Hagrid was standing there, leading them to the Great Hall.

After a while, Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with the first years, after the Sorting Hat has sorted everyone into their houses, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, new students, welcome, old students, welcome back. I have some things to tell you."

He cleared his throat.

"First, with Professor Quirrel from last year gone, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Lockhart."

The students applauded.

"Also, to replace Professor Snape, the new Head of Slytherin will be Professor Sinistra, and the new Potions teacher is going to be Professor Robert Newton."

The students applauded.

"I think that's it," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the plate as usual, and Harry and Hermione helped themselves to everything they could reach, and began to eat.

Ron was feeling very unhappy. He couldn't believe that Harry has got along with some of the Slytherin students.

"What's the matter Ron?" asked Seamus.

"Nothing," said Ron, biting off a chunk of chicken from a chicken drum.

"How was your holiday?" asked Seamus.

"Not bad," said Ron.

Seamus shooked his head, he knows something must have happened over the summer.

"What's on your mind Ron?" asked Neville.

"Harry's getting along with some Slytherins, I just don't get it, they are supposed to be bad," said Ron.

"I never heard anyone else saying it," said Neville. "I know the Slytherins are not always nice, but..."

"In case you don't know, anyone who turned bad ended up in Slytherin," said Ron, cutting in.

"Excuse me, Ron," said Seamus. "Does that mean everyone in Slytherin are bad?"

Ginny Weasley, who have just been sorted into Gryffindor, broke in.

"I have no idea," she said. "I don't remember Bill mention anything bad about the Slytherins. Charlie didn't either."

"Yeah," said Dean, who's sitting beside Ginny.

Fred and George both laughed.

"Fred, George, why are you both laughing?" asked Ron.

"If only you didn't know, some Slytherins have been quite supportive towards us over the past few years," Fred said teasingly, and he knows that Ron will be more annoyed.

Ron did not like it, so he started his retort.

"You are just being sarcastic."

"No, we are not," said George, protesting over Ron. "And with Snape gone, our school life will get better."

"How would that make a difference just because Snape is not here anymore?" said Ron.

After another few hours, Dumbledore said:

"Bed time, everyone."

Harry and Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower, while Percy was leading the first years.

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and since they don't know the password, they waited until Percy arrived.

"Wattlebird," he said.

The portrait hole swung open.

They entered the Gryffindor tower, and Harry and Hermione bid goodnight to each other, and went to their dormitories.

After Harry entered the boys dormitory, Ron cornered him.

"Where have you been the whole summer?" he asked, although he knows it. "Living with a bookworm, and in a Muggle house? You were on my side before, weren't you?"

"On speaking terms, maybe, right now," said Harry, still trying to avoid telling Ron about what his parents have told him.

"I get it, you just want to use Hermione to drive yourself away from me," said Ron. "Don't think I don't know anything. I am not a fool, after all."

He crept onto his bed, and slept.

Harry was feeling tired, and he lay on his bed, he was thinking what Ron would do next.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry woke up, dressed and gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione came down and sat next to him, as he was eating his bacon, she patted him.

Harry turned around and saw her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Harry," said Hermione.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables.

"We have Transfiguration first," said Hermione.

During the Transfiguration lesson, Harry and Hermione's transfiguration were very successful, but Ron was lagging behind.

"How did you do that, Harry?" he asked.

"Practise," said Harry. "I have been poring over books during the holidays."

After the lesson, Ron was in such a bad mood, he had never expected Harry to be so intelligent like Hermione.

"What happened to our friendship, Harry?" he asked.

"I never mentioned that we have broken up," said Harry.

"It does not sound like as if you want to get along with me," said Ron. "You have started to speak to me less and less now. You are just like a filthy bookworm, unlike last year."

"Yeah? What about you?" Harry asked as if he didn't care about Ron calling him that.

Ron said nothing.

At break time, Harry and Hermione arrived in the library, and they saw Ginny, sitting beside Draco Malfoy.

"What is this?" asked Malfoy, he snatched it from the table, and read:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Ginny," said Malfoy. "You wrote in this diary, and then reply started to surface?"

Ginny nodded.

"This sounds unusual," said Malfoy. "Maybe we should hand this in to the Headmaster."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"It is unusual that replies surface automatically when you are writing in the diary," said Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione did not know whether they should snatch the diary from Malfoy, or leave him be. Indeed, if Malfoy was acting like his old self, he would have snatched it from Ginny without talking to her.

He got up, and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Potter, Granger, I never expected you here," he said. "I am just going to go and hand this in to the Headmaster. Do either of you know where his office is?"

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

During their first year, they asked Professor McGonagall to see Professor Dumbledore, but Professor McGonagall said that he left the school. As a result, they never set foot in the Headmaster's office, or even anywhere near it.

"I'll hand this in to Professor Sinistra, then," said Malfoy. "Or maybe Professor McGonagall."

They walked out of the library, and made their way to Professor Sinistra's office.

"Professor," said Malfoy. "You need to hand this in to Professor Dumbledore, this diary is quite unusual. When you write in it, replies appear sometime later, automatically."

Professor Sinistra looked at Malfoy with a determined expression.

She took the diary, and nodded.

/Scene Break/

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Dumbledore, after he summoned Harry to his office, "was the person who has been trying to kill you when you were only one, Harry."

"Voldemort?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded.

"No wonder there is something unusual about this diary, it can think for itself," said Harry. "I still can't believe that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person, though."

"I am going to show you some proof about this, then," said Dumbledore.

He tapped the cover of the diary, and waved his wand in the air, then words appeared.

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Then he waved his wand again, and the letters rearrenged themselves.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

"He sank deeply into the Dark Arts," said Dumbledore. "He opened the Chamber of Secrets, but he claimed that Hagrid was the one who have opened it, which have caused Hagrid to get expelled from here."

"What's wrong with opening the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"There was a monster in the Chamber, which only he can control," said Dumbledore. "I am not too sure what it is, but it killed someone."

"So Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"I am confident that he didn't," said Dumbledore. "It's a shame that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dippet, he was so fond of Tom Riddle and was convinced by his words. I always had the suspicion on him."

Harry felt slightly puzzled.

"During Tom Riddle's years at Hogwarts, I was teaching Transfiguration," Dumbledore explained, seeing Harry's confusion.

"So Professor Dippet was the Headmaster while Tom Riddle was studying at school?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

/Scene Break/

On Thursday afternoon, they were looking forward to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Lockhart.

When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Lockhart was carrying a cage.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said. "This is the first time that I am teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, inside this cage are pixies, freshly caught."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Seamus.

"They can be dangerous," said Lockhart. "Now I must ask you not to scream, since it might provoke them. Let's see how you make of them."

He opened the cage.

At once, pixies shot everywhere, and they started to tear pages out of books, and throwing items out of the window. One of them dragged Neville up to the air, onto the ceiling.

"Round them up," said Lockhart. "They are just pixies."

He pulled out his wand, and said: "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

The spell had absolutely no use on the pixies, one of the pixies snatched Lockhart's wand, and thrown it out of the window.

When the bell rang, the class smashed to an exit.

"We can't leave this classroom in this mess," said Harry.

"Just put them back to the cage, Harry," said Lockhart carelessly.

"You freed them from the cage, what else would you expect?" asked Harry. "How am I going to do it?"

"Immobulus!" Hermione screamed, pointing her wand at the air, and all the pixies went frozen.

"This is such a stupid teacher," Hermione whispered to Harry as they walked out of the door.

"We have learnt nothing from him so far," agreed Harry. "I read his books, but I never know that he was a stupid teacher. I don't know what the rest of his class would be like."

A/N: I have omitted the Quidditch practice scenes, and there is also a possibility that I might only include a few Quidditch match scenes, or none at all, since I want to keep this story at a certain length.

A/N2: In the books, Hermione did not complain about Lockhart, in this story, she did.

A/N3: In the books, Harry and Hermione had Herbology first in the morning, in this story, they had Transfiguration first.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Halloween**

During the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione decided not to mention Lockhart, since they know that he was just as stupid, he has never done such thing that are considered to be amazing.

"Hagrid told me that he was expelled while he was at the Dursleys," said Harry, and then he told Hermione everything that Dumbledore has told him.

"He was wrongly accused?" said Hermione. "Pitiful isn't it?"

"It is," said Harry.

"And Tom Riddle," said Hermione. "I don't know where he has come up with the name Voldemort."

"Well, Dumbledore told me to always use proper names for things, fear of a name increases the chances of fear of the thing itself," said Harry.

"I never asked you to stop saying that name, like Ron have done," said Hermione. "Maybe you are right, I should use it too. It is just a name, after all."

"Right," said Harry.

"I feel truly sorry that your aunt and uncle have been forcing you to live in a cupboard for eleven years," said Hermione. "I don't know why Ron never cared about this. It really hurts you, especially when everyone knows you."

"I don't know why he never asked me to leave my aunt and uncle's house and offer me a real home," said Harry.

"I have no idea about this, either," said Hermione. "Thank goodness that your parents got you out of it. But don't always expect it will be any better if you have been living with Ron's family, just as your parents have told you. Perhaps you will be fed well, but I have no idea how responsible Ron's parents are, and I am not going to ask Ron such a thing, because I am not sure how Ron will react."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, a staff meeting was held.

"Anything new lately?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Professor Sinistra. "I have found that many Slytherin students have very horrible behavior, especially towards students from other houses."

"And not to mention, most of the fifth, sixth and seventh year Slytherins in my potions class are producing retched results when they make potions, I cannot believe that Snape gave them all Outstanding grades," said Professor Newton. "I would have given them Poor or Dreadful mostly."

/Scene Break/

The situation at the Dursleys started to get worse, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley have discovered that the door of their house was open after they have been out shopping, and inside the house it looked like that it has been searched, although nothing valuable was lost. Most of the drawers have been taken off from the desk, and was upside down on the ground.

This worried Petunia.

"Maybe we should install an alarm system in the house," she said.

"Maybe you are right," said Vernon. "Our house has been robbed before."

Just then, the telephone rang.

Petunia went to get it.

"Hello?" she said.

"This is Marge Dursley speaking."

"What?" asked Petunia.

"There's something strange happened to our house, I went shopping this morning, and when I got back, I found the window right at the top of my house was broken."

"I don't know how this had happened," said Petunia. "I got back and saw the door of my house is open. We were considering getting an alarm system. Other than that, I can't help you much."

"Maybe I should get one too," said Marge. "Just in case."

/Scene Break/

However, on the following morning, the Dursleys were shocked to see that they were late for work, and Dudley was late for school. But when Dudley went to school, he found that the first class has not even started yet. After school, he went back home, looking disgusted.

"Sorry Dudley," said Vernon. "I must have accidentally changed the time one hour later than usual."

Petunia was so angry with Vernon, that they have started to throw bowls and plates in their anger.

One week later, Petunia have asked someone to install an alarm system in their house.

However, worse things were yet to come.

One day at that very week, when Dudley went to school, he found that the first class has already started nearly one hour ago.

When he went back home, he was very disgusted with himself.

"I must have mistaken the time, Dudley, sorry," said Petunia.

This time, Vernon was raging, he started to throw bowls and plates all around the house, and he even started to smash the window using them, which have shocked the neighbours, who called the policeman, and the policeman told them off.

/Scene Break/

On Halloween evening, the Great Hall looked magnificent. Foods placed on the table were quite mouth watering.

Harry and Hermione sat down together, grabbed everything they could reach, and began to eat. They did not dare trying to discuss what they were doing during the holidays, since they feared that Dumbledore might interfere if he found out that Harry is not at the Dursleys anymore.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room, and they went back to their dormitories and slept.

At the same time, the Dursleys trouble started to grow.

When the Dursleys went back from shopping, Vernon found there were a cluster of snakes outside his home, he gasped, and quickly retreated, before the snake had a chance to get him.

Petunia shrieked in pain when she saw the snakes crawling around their house. Dudley was screaming.

They retreated to a safe location.

Then Vernon pulled out his cellphone, and called the police.

"There's so many snakes crawling around my house, what should I do?" he asked.

"Calm down, sir," said the policeman, "we will be on our way, just give us your address."

After Vernon gave the police his address, the police arrived within less than ten minutes.

"Stand back everyone!" the policeman ordered, then they advanced on the snake.

They took their batons and guns, and they started to attack the snakes.

Dudley watched in terror as the policeman shoots the snakes, and uses batons to shock them.

"It is natural to be afraid," said the policeman who is near the Dursleys.

After one hour, the snakes were cleared.

"These must have been some wild snakes," said the policeman.

"How do we prevent snakes from coming here in the future?" asked Petunia.

"Good question," said the policeman. "You may not be able to prevent wild snakes. Such incident has happened to a lot of the families around here, although not too frequently."

About one hour after they have entered their house, the telephone were ringing.

Vernon went and picked up the phone, and he said:

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

"Hi Vernon, this is Marge Dursley, I just had so many snakes crawling around my house."

"Mine too," said Vernon. "I called the police and they cleared them up."

/Scene Break/

At Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were doing their homework.

Since Harry was away from the Dursleys, he have no idea what happened around their house.

"Do you need my help, Harry?" asked Hermione kindly, as she saw Harry hesitate.

"Not at the moment," said Harry. "I may need to think, though."

After three minutes, he started to write again.

"Do you mind me going over your homework?" asked Hermione.

"You can have a look at it after I finished, but don't correct anything that I did wrong," said Harry.

"It seems that you want to become independent," said Hermione, smiling. She could see that Harry went away from the Dursleys and spent the summer holidays at her house has changed his life.

Ron was in trouble with his homework, and he couldn't think of anything to write.

"I need your help, Hermione," he said.

Hermione took Ron's parchment and looked at it.

"So many things went wrong," she said, handing his work back to him. "Harry, may I have a look at your work?"

"Yes, when I finished it," said Harry.

After another ten minutes, Harry gave his work to Hermione.

"You are doing fine," said Hermione. "Similar to what I did without copying anything from others."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione in disgrace.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, more trouble occurred, and they were very shocked.

"What's going on, Petunia?" asked Vernon.

"There're so many dishes in the dish rack," said Petunia. "And the dishwashing liquid seems to be running out so fast. I brought three bottles of it yesterday, and today, two bottles of it are gone."

"I used it," said Vernon.

"How many did you use per day?" asked Petunia.

"More than one bottle," replied Vernon.

"You are so wasteful!" shouted Petunia.

"Calm down, Petunia, I'll go and buy some more," said Vernon.

"Buy, Buy, Buy?" shrieked Petunia. "You are such a money waster, Vernon. Do you know how expensive the dishwashing liquid is at the moment?"

"Who cares about money," said Vernon.

Petunia was very angry, but then she gave up having a fight with Vernon. She hopes that she does not start another fight again.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later, there was a notice on the notice board that says there's going to be a Duelling Club at eight o'clock in the evening at the Great Hall.

"I wondered who will be teaching us," saidd Harry.

"Maybe Filtwick," said Hermione. "Someone told me that he was a duellist when he was young."

However, Hermione's guess were not right, when they entered the Great Hall in the evening, they found that it was Lockhart, accompanied by Professor Robert Newton. Harry couldn't understand how Professor Newton would make it a better club.

"Right everyone, can everyone see me, can everyone hear me? Excellent," he said.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore had given me permission to start this little Duelling Club, in case if you need to duel with real wizards later, that you will have a way of defending yourselves. I have asked Professor Newton to help me. Let us do a demonstration first."

"One, two, three."

Professor Newton shouted: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Lockhart's wand flow out of his hand, and he was thrown backwards.

"Now, this is the disarming charm," he said.

"Everyone divide into pairs," he said.

Hermione immediately moved towards Harry, which no one has objected. Ron partnered with Dean. Seamus partnered with Neville. Draco partnered with Blaise.

"There's no need to be scared, Harry," said Hermione. "Nothing more than disarming. One at a time."

Harry nodded.

"Face your partners," said Lockhart. "One, two, three..."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione said. One moment later, Harry got up, picked up his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Wow!" said Lockhart. "Look at these two."

The Duelling Club continued until nine o'clock, and everyone was dismissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Christmas**

At the end of the term, Professor McGonagall came around as usual, checking off the list of people who wish to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, Harry and Hermione signed her list without hesitation.

Lately, Ron has been trying to talk to Harry in private, to try and draw him away from Hermione, but he failed, even though he did get Harry to talk with him alone, Harry had never had a thought of estranging himself from Hermione. Ron was also frustrated that Harry started to get along with Draco Malfoy, and others.

/Scene Break/

On Christmas day, Harry received a box of Fudge from Hagrid, and he also received a jumper from Mrs Weasley. He suddenly choosees not to despise them, but he thought it was best to keep himself on guard, he felt regret that he did not ask his parents whether or not he should accept any presents from the Weasleys. Still, a jumper does not hurt. The best of all, he received a book from Hermione, which contains complex spells that he can learn.

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, Petunia and Dudley was under the Christmas tree, wanting to open presents, but suddenly, something strange happened.

"How come none of these presents are addressed to us?" asked Petunia. "I remembered addressing some presents to you, but who is it now, your friends?"

Dudley shook his head.

"Maybe we should send these to your friend's house," said Petunia. "This is addressed to Dennis, and this is addressed to Malcolm, and this is addressed to Piers."

"Right," said Dudley.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

Vernon has rushed to the Christmas tree, and he found that none of the presents were addressed to Dudley, him or Petunia.

"Sorry Dudley," said Vernon. "I forgot what I should buy for you."

/Scene Break/

In the evening, the Great Hall looked beautiful. The Christmas tree was at the centre of the Hall, and there were turkeys, trifles, etc., on the house table, like the previous Christmas.

After the Christmas dinner, everyone was very sleepy. Harry and Hermione went back to the common room, and they parted to their dormitory.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was in his office, and he was not really happy to hear the fact that Harry had made his decision of not going to the Burrow during the summer holidays.

How could he possibly keep Harry under his control if Harry decided not to go to the Burrow?

He has no idea that Harry has decided not to go back to the Dursleys, and he has no idea that Harry was spending his summer with the Grangers family. The only thing he feared is that if Harry somehow went to somewhere other than the Burrow, it will be harder to control him since he has very close contact with the Weasleys, they are in his pocket, and not others.

So he plotted.

/Scene Break/

The new term started, and Draco Malfoy was talking with Harry and Hermione in the library.

"You got out of Dumbledore's pockets, Potter," said Malfoy softly. "It was a very wise decision you made. You seemed to be getting away from the Weasleys now."

Harry felt slightly ashamed, but Malfoy proceeded without thinking.

"I am serious, Potter," he said. "At this point, I shall no longer show grudge against the girl you liked. My father somehow resented Muggle-Born Wizards, but I am no longer his type, right after Tracey and Daphne started to shun me. Good to see that you got along with Tracey and Daphne. Crabbe and Goyle had already gone, leaving me friendless. I don't want to follow my father's steps."

Harry felt relieved that Malfoy did not say anything against him or Hermione.

After dinner that evening, Harry was cornered by Professor McGonagall.

"The Headmaster wants to see you," she said.

"I don't know the password," said Harry.

"I'll come with you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

Once they reached the Gargoyle, Professor McGonagall gave the password to it, and it leapt aside.

"Go on," she said.

As soon as Harry landed in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, he looked up when Harry arrived.

"Harry," he said. "I want to know what has happened to you over your summer holidays."

"Why do you want to know about this?" asked Harry, he suddenly realized that he should be a bit more cautious. "What is it to you of what have happened to me over my summer holidays?"

"You were not at the Burrow," said Dumbledore.

"How can you be so sure that I was not at the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"The Weasleys informed me about that," said Dumbledore.

At this point, Harry decided that he would not slip anything that his parents have warned him to Dumbledore.

"So," he said carefully. "Anywhere is better."

He did not want to tell Dumbledore that he had chosen to break up with Ron, in case if Dumbledore suspect him to be up to something.

_Anywhere is better?_ Dumbledore thought. _How would he be under my control?_

"Isn't the Burrow a good place to go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well," said Harry. "Just as I have said, anywhere is better."

"Right, Harry, you are dismissed for now," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

That night, Harry met Lily and James again.

"Right, Harry," said James. "Your meeting with Dumbledore was somehow quite uneventful, luckily you took precautions to not reveal anything to him."

"I got a question to ask you, should I accept any presents from the Weasleys?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Lily. "You better watch out, however, if they are going to send things like food, there might be a possibility that they will slip Love Potion in them."

"Anyway," said James. "This is one of the plots that Dumbledore was trying to set you, he was trying to ask you where you have gone to, and he was attempting to obliviate your memory so you will listen to him."

"Should I avoid seeing him?" asked Harry.

"You should try to avoid him when you can," said Lily, "unless if it has something to do with school business."

/Scene Break/

The second years has been given something new to think about: choosing their subjects for the coming year.

"If you are following me," said Hermione. "You might want to take the subjects that I am taking. If you are sick and tired of it you can drop it later. I tend to sign up for everything, how about you?"

"Maybe I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures," said Harry. "I don't think I need to take Muggle Studies since I have been living in Muggle houses all the time during the summer. I am not going to sign up for everything like you did, since I have Quidditch to worry about."

"Right," said Hermione. "I understand."

/Scene Break/

As Easter Holidays approached, Harry was studying with Hermione, rather than goofing off with Ron. Ron have been trying the best time to relax, since the exams were still ages away.

Though Hermione has been nagging Ron to study in their first year, she felt that it is better if she leave him be at the meantime. Harry doesn't want to nag Ron, either, he felt that he didn't need to care about what will happen to him.

/Scene Break/

The exams started on the first day of June, Harry and Hermione are looking forward to it. Harry found that he has no problems with either the Theory or the Practical tasks he have to do to pass it.

He wished to study more, thanks to Hermione.

On the last day of the term, the exam results came out. Harry was amazed to see that he has got more than just passing mark. He got top marks in most of his subjects, tied with Hermione. Ron, on the other hand, had only scraped through with a passing mark in almost all of his subjects. After he has heard Harry got top marks, he felt a surge of jealousy in his mind. Ginny has managed to pass all her exams with a decent mark.

Harry was looking forward to the summer holidays, as he ate, drank, laughed with everyone else at the end of year feast. He is going to spend time with Hermione this summer.

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione got a compartment all to themselves on the Hogwarts Express. They sat with Neville and Lavender.

"Looking forward to the summer, Harry?" asked Lavender.

"Yes," said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Holiday Again**

Harry had very good company with the Grangers during the summer, and they continued to provide him everything he needs. He was sure that if he stayed at the Dursleys, he would not be getting used to spend time with Hermione on school work.

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, things started to become more troublesome.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley have just woke up, and they found that they have insect bites all over their body.

"There were too many mosquitoes and fleas in our house," said Vernon.

"I feel as if I want to scratch myself," said Dudley, scratching his arms and legs rapidly.

"We might need to do the pest control if this continues to happen," said Petunia.

But it was not only Number Four, Privet Drive have insects, after Vernon came back home from work, he started to complain.

"I got more insect bites now," he said. "There were too many insects in my workplace."

"Same thing goes for me," said Dudley. "There were so many insects in school, and I feel extremely uncomfortable."

He started to scratch himself again.

"Take a shower for now, both of you," said Petunia.

Dudley's friends started to avoid Number 4, Privet Drive ever since they got bitten by the insects when they were playing at his home.

The following day was weekend, when they woke up, they found there are spiders in the corner of the wall in every room, there were spider webs everywhere. Vernon has to sweep it off using a broom.

At lunch time, while they were eating, numerous cockroaches climbed onto the dining table.

"Disgusting," said Vernon.

After dinner, they found there were insects in their shoe boxes, and Dudleys toy boxes. This kept them busy.

On the following day, when the Dursleys woke up, they baked a cake for a party that was going to be held at Number 4, Privet Drive, they have invited friends to come over. However, after the cake was ready, a bunch of flies started to come and eat the cake. Vernon threw the cake away and then put on the lid so the flies will not be able to get out.

All the guests have brought their own dishes to the party, when they went to throw the wrapping away into the rubbish bin, all the flies went out and was flying everywhere. They have to close all the doors and windows and deal with the flies. All the guests ran to the front door, and they all pushed and shoved each other to get out of the house, leaving the door open.

When the Dursleys have dealt with all the flies, they found some snails outside, trying to crawl into their house from the open door.

The Dursleys locked the door, went to bed in extreme disappointment.

At the beginning of the following week, when Vernon went to work, a wasp started to chase him around the garden. The outcome was that he was stung by it. He howled in pain. Then Petunia has to carry him to the hospital. Dudley couldn't go to school because Petunia was staying with Vernon. As soon as Petunia went back, it was just the time for Dudley to go. Dudley shouted at Petunia, saying that he wanted to go earlier so he wouldn't be late, but now he's going to be late. He said he would rather commit suicide than going to school late.

On the following week, after Vernon ate breakfast and went to work, while he was working he started to feel really sick. Suddenly he started to have diarrhea, and he had bum pain. The employers felt strange. _Where did the smell c__o__me from?_

Then Vernon said: "I need to go, Potty."

When he arrived home, he received a call from Dudley's school, telling him that Dudley had diarrhea. Vernon didn't want to pick Dudley up while he was in this state.

Dudley was taken back home by one of the teachers at school, and he looked so sick.

"I think I should take you and your wife, and your son to the hospital for a checkup," said the teacher.

The news about the trouble of the Dursleys were not published in either the London Times Newspaper or the Daily Prophet.

/Scene Break/

"Feeling better without the Dursleys, Harry?" asked Dan.

"Yes," said Harry. "Thanks to Hermione that I can settle down and study. A lovely Witch."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, she embraced him in a hug. "No one has been saying this to me before. Thank you."

"You better watch out who you are going to choose," said Dan. "There are certain people you need to avoid."

They started to watch TV together.

_Currently a criminal called Sirius Black has broken out of Wizarding prison and are on the run, we encourage everyone to be cautious._

"Oh no!" said Hermione. "We better watch out this year."

"Mind you, Harry, please keep my daughter safe," said Emma.

"I promise I will," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

At the Dursleys, troubles continued to happen. On the following weekend after the diarrhea incident, the Dursleys family was going to go to a campsite to get out of all the troubles they have in their house, while they were driving, Dudley was playing with his toys, and he forgot to put his seat belt on. On their way to the campsite, they experienced a car crash towards their neighbour's car. Dudley was being thrown onto the ground straight out of the front car window, and he landed on a construction site not far away from the cars.

Vernon was shouting at the driver of the other car, while Petunia went to help Dudley. He had cuts all over his face, and had bruises over his head. He was whimpering in pain. Petunia called the Ambulance, and the Ambulance engine crashed into the Dursleys car, and the Ambulance workers started to yell at the driver of both cars, and said: "Pay us a hundred pounds and we shall leave you alone for some time."

Soon, the police arrived, and after they heard about the incident, they gave Vernon a eight hundred pounds fine ticket.

Vernon started to yell at Dudley for not putting his seatbelt on.

All three drivers and families walked back home without talking with each other, except for the ambulance workers, who were yelling bad names at the two cars that they crashed into.

/Scene Break/

It was two days before Harry turns thirteen. Hermione hoped that she can invite some trusted people to come to Harry's birthday party. After some obligations, she thought it would be best to celebrate it alone.

"Maybe we should celebrate it at home, just as a family," said Hermione.

"Good thinking," said Harry.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's waist, and leaned on his chest for a while.

Then she loosened her grip.

"We can go out and visit the museum," said Dan. "Maybe we can go to the zoo, or somewhere else."

"Yes," said Harry. "I just hope that I don't burst in on my relatives."

"If you see them, get away from them as far as you can," said Hermione.

On Harry's birthday, an owl arrived, carrying a letter and a package, it was from Bill.

_Dear Harry_

_We hope that you have a very good birthday, we got you a book, called 'Tales of the Beedle and the Bard'. It is a book full of kids stories. We do not really know what Muggle kids stories are like, but we do hope that you enjoy reading it._

_Regards_

_Bill Weasley_

_'Kids stories', _Harry thought.

He opened the book and started to read, and then Hermione came and stood beside him.

"May I look at what you are reading?" she asked.

"Feel free to," said Harry. "It is full of kids stories, from the Wizarding world."

"Really?" said Hermione, as she looked at the contents. "No wonder I have never heard of these stories before."

In the evening, Dan and Emma cooked dishes that they have never tried before. Harry and Hermione enjoyed it very much.

On the following day, they received their book lists.

"Hogsmeade trips," said Hermione. "We need our parents or caregiver to sign a form to visit the village."

They showed it to Dan and Emma, and they quickly signed them without hesitation.

"We were thinking about going on a trip to France for one week, do you have a passport, Harry?" asked Dan.

"No," said Harry. "I shall write a letter to the Ministry, they may be able to get me one. When will we leave here?"

"We will get your books and equipments after we come back from the trip," said Dan. "We will leave here on the second week of August, if it is convenient."

"Right," said Harry.

That night, while Harry was asleep, he met his parents again.

"Harry," said Lily. "It is time for us to tell you the answer to the unanswered question that you asked Dumbledore at the end of your first year at Hogwarts. Voldemort heard a prophecy stating that you are the one who can vanquish him. He marked you as his equal, and either you have to kill Voldemort, or he has to kill you, he believes, by killing you, he is going to be invincible. But you will have the power that he doesn't know about."

"Right," said Harry.

"You will have to get rid of Voldemort," said James, "or die trying. No one can kill either you or him."

/Scene Break/

Three days later, Harry received a letter from the Ministry, it said:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Please find your passport enclosed to this letter._

_Regards_

_Amelia Bones_

_Director of Magical Law Enforcement._

/Scene Break/

At the Dursleys, more trouble started to arise. On Dudley's birthday, one week before the end of Hogwarts year, the day was ruined by a bunch of graffiti on their door and window frames, after Vernon, Petunia and Dudley got back from the zoo.

"Who wrote this thing?" asked Vernon.

Petunia shook her head.

After they got back home from shopping in the afternoon on Saturday, just after Hogwarts term finished, they found some rats in the kitchen, nibbling chocolates and cheese, and things. Some of them nibbled book covers and papers.

"Oh no!" said Vernon. "Now we need to set up some rat trap. We should go out for dinner."

They went to eat in a restaurant, and on their way home, Vernon brought some rat traps.

Once they got home, they placed one rat trap in each room, hope they can catch some rats.

On the following morning, Vernon woke up and went to look for the rat trap, he found that several rats were trapped.

Just then, the telephone rang again.

Vernon went and picked up the telephone.

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

"This is Marge Dursley. There are so many rats in my house."

"Same thing goes for me," said Vernon. "Buy some rat traps, that should do."

/Scene Break/

On the second week of August, Dan, Emma, Harry and Hermione took the Taxi to the airport.

They got to the ticket counter to check their bags, and they showed their passport to the agent. After the agent gives them the baggage claim ticket. They went on the airliner and waited.

As the airliner took off, Harry and Hermione broke into a conversation.

"Am I right saying that the Dursleys have never taken you to any trips, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"You will love this one," said Hermione.

A few hours later they landed, and they collected their baggage, and they went in to the hotel that they had booked in.

They went out and ate at a French restaurant, they have ordered a very large lunch.

In the afternoon they went to the beach, and it was fascinating.

They arrived back home a week later.

"We will take you two to get your books tomorrow," said Emma.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Dan and Emma took Harry and Hermione to Leaky Cauldron after breakfast to get their books.

"There's so much to buy," said Hermione.

"You took too many subjects, perhaps," said Harry.

"Well, I just want to try out each one," said Hermione.

"You put too much time in your studies, Hermione," said Emma.

Then they met Fred and George.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione," George said.

"Harry," said Fred. "Did you receive the book 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'?"

"Yes I did," said Harry. "I could've written back."

"Did you do anything this month?" asked Fred.

"We went on a trip," said Hermione.

"Don't you think it is weird, living in a Muggle house all year long, Harry?" asked George.

"No," said Harry.

"Just joking," said George.

After a minute, Arthur arrived.

"Harry," he said. "How are you?"

"I am fine," said Harry.

A/N: Now this chapter is done, however, even though Harry did have his permission form to visit Hogsmeade signed, there will be some issues with the signature since the guardianship has not yet been confirmed by the Ministry, which will be revealed in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

The rest of the summer holidays passed without an incident. Harry and Hermione was looking forward to their new year at Hogwarts.

On the first day of September, Dan drove Harry and Hermione to the Kings Cross after breakfast.

"Have a good term, both of you," he said.

Harry and Hermione ran through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, hopped onto the train, and sat down together.

After a while, Neville and Susan arrived, and they sat down opposite them.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione," said Neville.

"Hi Neville," said Harry and Hermione simultaneously. "Who is the girl next to you?"

"My name is Susan Bones."

"How are you both?" asked Neville.

"Good," said Harry. "I had a wonderful summer."

"We went to a trip in France," said Hermione.

"Wow," said Neville. "Wish I can go there."

As the food trolley arrived, Harry brought himself some Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron cakes, and sat down.

After a while, Ron stormed in.

"Getting along with a shy bookworm, aren't you, Potter?" he asked.

"What bookworm?" asked Neville with some interest, but Ron ignored him.

"We stayed at Leaky Cauldron yesterday evening," he said.

"I want a quiet life, a quiet summer," said Harry, he knows pretty well what Ron was talking about, Ron was thinking that he might be staying at Leaky Cauldron with them.

"Don't you want a noisy summer?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ron," said Harry. "Too many people."

Harry knows what was happening, he knows that there are a lot of people in the Weasleys family, from Ron's description when they were on the train to Hogwarts for their first year, and he can't dream of getting along with that red haired Weasley girl, Ginny. In fact, his life has been quiet, and happy. The most beautiful time he had with the Grangers family, and Hermione has been very taken with him. She's truly beautiful, not only she looked attractive, but also has a character that is acceptable to him. He has also been studying with her, and his exam grades shot up so fast because of that, he hoped to keep this up.

Then he saw a man with a suitcase, labelled 'Professor R. J. Lupin'.

"What is he doing here?" asked Neville.

"He's probably going to be one of our teacher at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Right," said Harry.

Suddenly, a three metre creature appeared on the train, it had a humanoid shape, and it was covered in dark, hooded cloaks.

Suddenly Harry heard people talking, and the voice sounded like his mother. However, he was back at his feet again after only a few seconds. Lupin was standing beside him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"There was a Dementor here just now," said Lupin. "Now, I am going to check with the driver to see when we will get to Hogwarts."

He disappeared in the crowd.

After a few minutes he returned, and he said:

"We will be at Hogwarts in about ten minutes," said Lupin.

/Scene Break/

As Harry and Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express, Hagrid was standing there.

"First years, over here," he said.

While Professor McGonagall was giving the first years instructions. Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

After five minutes, a voice said: "Potter, Granger, I need to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione looked around, and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Neither of you are in trouble," she said. "I just want to have a word with you two."

As Harry and Hermione reached Professor McGonagall's office, Professor McGonagall told Hermione to wait outside.

She motioned Harry in.

"Potter, I received a letter from Professor Lupin saying that you fainted on the train," she said.

"Maybe I did," said Harry.

"It was a Dementor," said Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps you want to spend tonight in the Hospital Wing?"

"I am not ill, Professor," said Harry.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "Wait outside while I am having a word with Miss Granger."

Harry waited for five minutes, and Professor McGonagall and Hermione came out, and they went to the feast together.

The sorting is already over.

Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat down.

Dumbledore got to his feet, and he said:

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, new students, welcome, old students, welcome back, I have something to say to you that is really important."

"This year, the Dementors are here on Ministry of Magic's business, and no students shall leave this school without permission. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the Hogwarts grounds."

"The Forbidden Forest are out of bounds to all students."

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch to remind you that no magic is to be performed at the corridors."

"We have two staff changes this year, first, I would like to introduce Professor Remus Lupin, who is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The students applauded.

"And I want to tell you that our former Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn has resigned, but now I am delighted to tell you that Professor Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to fill in this post."

The students applauded again, this time even louder.

"I think that's it," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the table as usual, Harry grabbed everything he could reach, and began to eat.

After the feast, the students made their way back to their common rooms.

Percy was leading the first year to the Gryffindor tower.

As soon as they have approached the Gryffindor common room, Percy said: "Fortuna Major."

The Fat Lady swung the portrait hole to admit them.

They entered, went to their dormitories and slept.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I can't wait to see our new timetable," said Hermione.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed the timetable out to each student.

"Can't wait to see what Arithmancy is like," said Harry. "We have that first."

"I can't wait either," said Hermione.

They made their way to the Arithmancy classroom and sat down, after a while, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, along with a number of Ravenclaws arrived.

After a while, a witch entered the room.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Vector, welcome to your first Arithmancy class."

"Now," she said. "Arithmancy is a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers, and numerology. Now, I would like a student to come up to the front and write their first and last name on the board."

Everyone sat still for a moment, and then, Terry Boot got up, walked to the board, and wrote his name on it.

"Now you may go back and sit down," said Professor Vector.

Terry got back and sat down.

She started to put numbers below each letter.

Harry frowned: _What on earth is she doing?_

Afterwards, the numbers are all added, and finalised.

Harry immediately realised what Professor Vector was doing.

/Scene Break/

The situation at the Dursleys has continued to deteriorate, on the first day of September, they have found a lot of rubbish around their house.

On the following day, it was not a lot better. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley went out for shopping, but when they come back and opened the door, the house was very smelly. And it was a terrible sight.

"Who was pooping inside this house?" Dudley asked.

"We will clean it up first, then we will find out who it was," replied Petunia.

Things did not improve as Dudley's school term started.

When Dudley came back from school on Friday, he said that a lot of classrooms were temporarily closed because it was very smelly, there have also been incidents that stink bombs were used.

"Someone should do something about it," said Vernon.

When Vernon decided to invite guests to come to their house, trouble started to rise, mice were everywhere inside the house.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" roared Vernon.

"Go and buy some mouse traps, then, Vernon," said Petunia.

But the mouse traps did not resolve all the troubles they are about to encounter.

On the following day, after Vernon went to work, and Dudley went to school, Petunia arrived at the back garden, she found a lot of snails, and slugs, eating the crops they planted.

"Oh no!" she sighed.

As soon as Dudley went back from school, he was scratching himself again.

Petunia looked at him, there were so many insect stings on his body.

"Have a shower, Dudley," she said.

As Dudley was showering in the bathroom, Vernon came back from work.

"I have been stung by some insects," he said.

"Same thing goes with Dudley," said Petunia.

However, at night, when the Dursleys were sleeping, there was a lot of firework noise outside, and it woke them up.

"It is not Guyfawkes day yet, why would anyone want to put out fireworks?" asked Vernon.

"I have no idea," said Petunia.

On the following day, things got even worse, Dudley has forgotten to take his school bag with him when he goes to school, and when he went back, he was complaining about how stupid he was.

"Don't blame yourself Dudley," said Petunia.

"Mum, there are so many ants on the ground," said Dudley.

Petunia looked at the ground in shock.

"I'll deal with it," she said.

Vernon was not pleased when he heard that there has been ants invading his home, but he was determined to prevent it.

But just then, a huge flock of flies arrived from the open window, and they landed on the food in the kitchen.

"No!" said Vernon loudly.

It took them about an hour to deal with the flies in the house.

/Scene Break/

On Thursday afternoon, Harry and Hermione were looking forward to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I hope that Lupin can teach us better," said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

They made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after lunch, after a while, Professor Lupin arrived.

"Good afternoon everyone, today we will have a practical lesson in the staffroom," he said. "You will only need your wands for this lesson. Follow me, everyone."

The students followed Professor Lupin to the staffroom, and Professor Lupin said:

"Today we are going to fight the boggart."

He pointed his finger at the wardrobe behind him.

"Now, first question we want to ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"It is a shape shifter, it can turn into any shape that you feared," she said.

Professor Lupin nodded.

"Now, the Boggart does not yet know what will frighten the person, so that means we will need to think what would frighten us the most, or else it will not know what shape it would form," he said. "I will give everyone of you ten minutes to think of what would frighten you the most."

Harry thought, he thought, that he would fear Voldemort, a form of Voldemort that is fully in power, but then he thought he have to be quick to fight it or else other people may panic.

Or perhaps, he should think of the Dementors.

"Everyone ready?" asked Professor Lupin ten minutes later.

"Yes!" everyone said loudly.

"There is an incantation that would banish the boggart, the incantation is Riddikulus," said Professor Lupin. "We will practise the incantation without our wands first, one, two, three..."

"Riddikulus!" the class shouted.

"Good, now each of you will face the boggart in turn," said Professor Lupin. "Dean Thomas."

Dean stepped forward, and a dismembodied hand appeared.

"Riddikulus!" Dean shouted.

The dismembodied hand was caught in a mousetrap.

"Harry Potter," said Lupin.

Harry stepped forward, and a dementor appeared.

"Riddikulus!" Harry shouted without thinking.

The Dementor vanished.

"Hermione Granger," said Lupin.

Hermione stepped forward, and this time, Professor McGonagall appeared:

"Miss Granger, you have failed all your exams!"

Hermione felt tense, and then she screamed.

"Riddikulus!"

Professor McGonagall gave her a reward and vanished.

"Never knew you feared this Hermione," said Lupin. "You must have been one of the top student at Hogwarts, and you are determined to get good marks in your exams. Neville, you are next!"

Neville stepped forward, and this time, Severus Snape appeared.

Neville knows that Snape has already gone, so he said:

"Riddikulus!"

Snape was wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes.

"Padma, you are next!" said Lupin.

Padma stepped forward, and Snape turned into a giant cobra.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Padma.

The cobra turned into a jack-in-the-box.

"Parvati, you are next!" said Lupin.

Parvati stepped forward, and the jack-in-the-box turned into a bloodstained mummy.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Parvati.

The mummy tripped over its bandages.

"Seamus, you are next!" said Lupin.

Seamus stepped forward, and the mummy turned into a banshee.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee lost her voice.

"Ron, your turn now," said Lupin.

Ron stepped forward, and the banshee turned into a spider.

"Riddikulus!" Ron shouted.

"Right," said Lupin. "Excellent, let me see, ten points to everyone who have tackled the boggart, and twenty points to Hermione because she answered a question correctly."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione have been looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip, and Professor McGonagall reminded them in her Transfiguration lesson that the forms are to be handed in one week before the first of October.

"That wouldn't be a problem Harry," said Hermione. "You already got yours signed."

However, the hope of going to Hogsmeade was interrupted after Professor McGonagall summoned Harry to her office in the evening.

"Potter, I am talking about the permission form of the Hogsmeade trip, I cannot accept the signature on your form," she said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"It appears that it was Miss Granger's parents who signed it," said Professor McGonagall. "This signature is not valid. It has to be your aunt or uncle signing it."

"Why?" asked Harry. "My aunt and uncle are not my guardian, they are my relatives. I have been living with the Grangers family before my second year here, and I never gone back to that house from that point onwards. My aunt and uncle has been abusing me, they hate me."

"Well, strictly speaking, Potter, the signature has to be signed by your legal guardian. If you want the Grangers to become your legal guardian, they will be required to sign a legal guardianship form, in order to make their signature valid," said Professor McGonagall. "Right now, I can say that they are your caregiver, but no more than that. However, I can get them to sign the guardianship form so they will become your legal guardian, in behalf with Gringotts, and the Ministry of Magic. Then I shall file it to the Ministry, and you may get an appointment to confirm the guardianship."

"Dumbledore has acted against my parents will, my parents will states under no circumstances that I am to be under the care of anyone who hates me," said Harry. "That includes my aunt and uncle."

Professor McGonagall frowned, then she recovered.

"Potter, now it is time for me to tell you that, when Dumbledore ordered you to be sent to the Dursleys, I told him that the Muggles are the worst sort to us," she said.

"That's right," said Harry.

"Besides, Miss Granger's parents are still required to sign the guardianship form so they will become your legal guardian. I will notify them," said Professor McGonagall. "I will let them sign the form, and by doing this, your parents wishes will be fulfilled officially. The signature on your form will be valid after that. In this case, you will no longer need an appointment from the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

"How come your parents never told you to confirm the guardianship with the Ministry or Gringotts?" asked Hermione, after Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor common room and told her about the conversation he had with McGonagall.

"Maybe they are planning to do this later," replied Harry.

"I never thought a signature would be invalid unless if it is signed by a legal guardian," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On Friday, Harry received two letters, which said.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like to inform you that the Grangers are now officially your legal guardian._

_Regards_

_Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement._

Harry opened the second letter, and it said.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like to inform you that the signature on your permission form are now valid, you may visit Hogsmeade._

_Regards_

_Professor M. McGonagall_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Hogsmeade**

Soon, October arrived, and there was a Hogsmeade visit for students who are third years and above with their permission forms signed and handed in.

Harry and Hermione was looking forward to it, but Hermione had something to say.

"Remember Harry, you better watch out for Sirius Black, or else he may get you," she said.

"I know," said Harry.

Harry had never really been happy, until his parents rescued him. He knows that if he was still in his aunt and uncle's house, they would most certainly not be signing the permission form to go to Hogsmeade. Plus that they will most likely be using every opportunity they have to put him down, doing everything he feels bad about.

However, on the evening before the Hogsmeade trip, Harry met his parents again in his sleep.

"Harry," said Lily. "Now it is time for us to inform you about the next thing you should do."

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"I have already got Snape out of the way," said James.

"Do you know what Dumbledore is going to do this year?" asked Harry.

"Currently, we do not know," said Lily. "We have made sure that you are safe, and now, you have done what I told you to do, you have stayed away from the Weasleys family, and your guardianship has been confirmed by the Ministry. We will protect you from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"How are you going to protect me?" asked Harry.

"We are doing it using Metaphysical Magic," said James.

"Can anyone use Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical Magic can be used by living being, only if the people who are living beyond death give it to them," said Lily.

"If the Wizarding world knows about this type of magic, then..."

"...they cannot do anything about it," Lily finished it for him. "This type of magic is undetectable, and the Ministry will be shocked if they know, because this magic comes from people who lives beyond death. They can't put the blame on anyone."

"Anyway," said James. "Metaphysical Magic is powerful, more powerful than any magic in the Wizarding world. Not only tt is able to drain other wizard's magical power so that they can no longer use magic, and blocking any spells, the enchantments that we created using Metaphysical Magic can protect you and the Grangers from the Death Eaters."

"We can't just drain everyone's magic power," said Harry.

"I know," said Lily. "We intend to use Metaphysical Magic, but there are certain restrictions about it. For example, Metaphysical Magic cannot be used by house elves, and it cannot be used to help anyone cheat in an exam."

"What about enchantments we used at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"They can be broken by using powerful dark magic, and perhaps, Spell Creation, while the enchantments we use will block both the dark magic and any created spells within the Wizarding world, it constantly updates whenever a new spell is created," said James. "Even Voldemort himself cannot break through it."

"What do you want me to do next?" asked Harry.

"Good question," said James. "Currently, Dumbledore does not know anything about what has happened with the Dursleys yet. Just be yourself, and watch out, that will be all."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys house, more trouble started to arise.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley got home from shopping, and they found that the window glass was broken, and when they opened the door and went inside, they found a bunch of glass bottles, most of them were cracked, and there are also oils on the window frame, and the floor. Additionally, there were banana skins inside Dudley's room. Apple skins and outdated newspapers were everywhere in the living room.

"What on earth is that?" Vernon said.

"Who would want to throw things at our window?" Petunia said.

"Maybe some naughty kids and gangsters did this," said Vernon. "Such things have never really happened before. Troubles coming here periodically, how are we going to settle?"

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, after breakfast, Harry and Hermione headed down to Hogsmeade with the other students.

Harry and Hermione went into Honeydukes, and brought some Honeydukes Best chocolate for themselves.

As they were eating, Tracey arrived.

"How are you two feeling lately?" she asked.

"We are feeling okay," said Hermione.

"I want to tell you that, people from the Weasleys family were despising us lately, I don't know how to talk them out of it," she said. "Daphne was being despised along with me as soon as I tried to get along with them."

"What about other people?" asked Hermione.

"Lavender was feeling okay about me and Daphne," said Tracey. "I don't think Dean and Seamus minded us much, they did get along with us and Draco for a few moments."

Fred and George arrived, and they said:

"Harry, do you and your friends want to come with us, we can have some butterbeer."

Harry nodded.

They followed Fred and George to the three broomsticks, and they got to the counter.

"Five Butterbeers please," said Fred, holding out a handful of coins.

"Ten sickles," said the barman.

After they have purchased the Butterbeers, they opened it, and started to drink.

"I never tasted this before," said Harry.

"Neither have I," said Hermione.

"How do you feel about your summer, Harry?" asked Fred. "Looks like you improved so much, and more confident."

"If it hadn't been my parents I would probably have ended up in your house, and I just don't know what's the matter with Ron," Harry said.

"What?" asked George.

"I met them while I was sleeping," said Harry. "They rescued me."

Fred and George know better than to acquire further details, as they know that Ron is just as stupid as he was before.

After that, Harry told Fred and George how the Dursleys have treated him over the years, and Fred said.

"Good to see that your parents can get you out of their grasp."

"What do you mean, Harry, when you said what's the matter with Ron?" asked George.

"Come on George," said Fred. "Not to mention that how ridiculous Ron has been. He was only trying to snatch Harry."

"Maybe, or else he would never have been jealous about the fact that I stayed with Hermione's parents," said Harry.

"Ron's such an idiot, I have only seen him passing out his exams last year," said a voice.

Harry looked behind him, and saw Percy.

"You just never realized it," said Percy. "He only scraped through in his second year. He told me that Hermione did not push him."

"Why should I push him?" said Hermione. "It is not really my business."

"My grades shot up so fast last year, compared to my first year results," said Harry. "And I intend to keep up with that."

"That's because your living environment has changed, Harry," said Hermione.

"What would happen if he was living with us?" asked Percy.

"Well," said Harry. "There might be too much temptation for me to goof off and have fun while I am living in your house."

"Who are you going to goof off with if you were in my house, then, Harry?" asked Percy.

"Ron, probably," said Harry.

"If you go back to the Dursleys, I imagine that they won't change their attitude towards you, but will it make any change if you came to my house and never go back to the Dursleys again?" said Fred.

"I don't really know," said Harry, then he lowered his voice. "I might change, but maybe not in the area of studying, since Ron is not as much as a fan of studying like Hermione. I don't know if he will persuade me to forget about it or not."

/Scene Break/

During the Halloween feast, Harry and Hermione were still talking about the things they have discussed in Hogsmeade.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower, and they slept.

A/N: In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius broke into the Gryffindor tower at Halloween night, in this story, he did not.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Snape's Plot**

Harry could not understand what's going on with Ron, he and Hermione got along with Tracey and Daphne pretty well lately, but Ron tried to avoid them.

He recited the words that Ron said to him during his first time on Hogwarts Express.

_But imagine if they put me in Slytherin._

Harry couldn't blame him for saying that, since Snape's favoring attitude towards Slytherin students, and his biased attitude towards other houses.

But how can it be now? Snape is not in school anymore, and the new Head of Slytherin would have done better.

He hoped to try and talk to Tracey and Daphne later.

As he was thinking, he was cornered by Ron.

"What's on your mind?" he asked Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"You seemed to be thinking of something," said Ron.

"Now you've mentioned it, why were you shunning Tracey and Daphne?" asked Harry.

"They are from Slytherin," said Ron simply.

"Did they even ask you to get away from other people?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head.

"I just don't understand, why did you choose to stay away from my family?" he asked.

"I want a quiet life," said Harry.

"I didn't say that you have to go back to the Dursleys," said Ron.

"Well, what's wrong with staying with a Muggle Born witch?" asked Harry. "Do you think I like being famous for surviving a Killing Curse, that Tom Riddle cannot kill me?"

"Who is Tom Riddle?" asked Ron. "Do you mean You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded.

Ron said nothing, and he turned away.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were hearing a lot of people knocking their front door, but when Vernon reached the door to open it, he found no one waiting.

It happened constantly from day to day, until one month later.

Petunia felt bad.

She didn't understand why this have happened, although she was aware of the fact that such things have happened during the previous year.

_After everything is settled, I shall settle too. _She thought.

Nevertheless, the incidents that have happened before happened again.

One day, when Vernon, Petunia and Dudley went back home from the supermarket, they saw a lot of rubbish around their house, and when Petunia opened the front door, a cat entered the house, and refused to get out no matter how she commanded it to. It ran and jumped everywhere without stopping, until it get exhausted, Petunia got it out.

While Vernon is cooking, a bunch of naughty kids started to throw rocks everywhere around the house, some of the rocks hit the bedroom window, and the glass that was hit was cracked.

At night, when the Dursleys were about to sleep, they heard a lot of audible noises.

A noise that sounded like an alarm clock started to beep continuously at twelve o'clock in the morning.

"What noise is that?" asked Petunia.

"I don't know," said Vernon. "I did not set up any alarm clock."

Little did they know that it was James and Lily's plan.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape, meanwhile, has got himself a position in a Dark Magic school as the Dark Arts teacher. He joined with the Dark side, plotting to fight Hogwarts one day.

"The plan would be simple," he said to one of his staff members. "If the Dark Lord does not return within the next two years, we will attack Hogwarts ourselves."

"Well, as far as it goes," said Professor Eli Bursnell, the Deputy Headmaster. "I don't think anyone at Hogwarts would stand a chance if we are going to attack it."

"We may still be able to try before the Dark Lord comes back," said Professor Kane Gaspar, the Headmaster.

"When are we going to attack Hogwarts?" asked Professor Bursnell.

"Not this year at least," said Snape.

"Next year?" asked Professor Gaspar.

"Maybe the year after next year," said Snape. "It all depends."

"We don't have to wait until the Dark Lord comes back," said Professor Gaspar.

"But the Dark Lord only wants Harry Potter," said Snape. "If any of us kills Harry Potter, he may not be pleased with us if he returns. I have already tolerated Hogwarts students long enough, and the Dark Lord will not be pleased with this if he knows I left Hogwarts."

"Why did you leave Hogwarts?" asked Professor Bursnell.

"I hate the majority of the students in Hogwarts," said Snape.

"Why do you hate them?" asked Professor Bursnell.

"I have had a very unhappy childhood," said Snape. "My father disliked me, and he often fought with my mother. I was neglected by them. When I went to Hogwarts, no one really liked me. Only Lily was my equal. Apart from her, I've got most of the Slytherins on my side."

"So that's why you want to join the Dark side?" asked Professor Bursnell.

"Yes," said Snape. "That's also leads to the reason that I disliked every student at Hogwarts except for the Slytherins. I have been pretending to act like a spy for the Dark Lord, but I was actually a spy for Dumbledore. Not this time, though."

"Similar things have happened in my childhood, actually," said Professor Bursnell. "I was also raised like that. My father was very cruel to me, and my mother died when I was only five years old. I was attending Dumstrang, and I had almost no friends."

"I see," said Snape. "That's the reason you joined this school."

Professor Bursnell nodded.

"I also had a very bad childhood," said Professor Gaspar. "My father was acting like a gangster, and he got killed. My mother was a witch, and she taught me Dark magic."

"Really?" asked Snape.

"I was attending Drumstrang as well," said Professor Gaspar. "I was friend with Eli when he came to school, he is two years younger than me."

"We can set up a plan to attack Hogwarts," said Professor Bursnell. "The earlier the better."

"Right," said Snape.

/Scene Break/

Soon, Christmas holiday started. The Weasley's family was going back home, this cheered Harry up a bit, since he and Hermione were both staying at school.

Dumbledore has seen Harry and Hermione being together for a long time, he felt something wrong.

He had previously set up the plan of keeping Harry under his control by letting the Weasleys take care of him, and making excuses that Harry should be living with a wizarding family, but seeing Harry's emotion, he frowned.

_Why is Harry so happy, and why did he spend so much time with Hermione Granger?_

He went back to his office, and he checked his silver instruments, and it showed that the wards had not collapsed, that basically means Harry was still living with the Dursleys.

He has absolutely no idea that James and Lily have set up a plan to counter his, and he has no idea that the wards he have set up has already been faked, the magic that he have never realized, the Metaphysical Magic.

However, he was determined to find out what have happened.

During Christmas Eve, Harry met his parents again in his sleep.

"Harry," said Lily. "You better watch out now, it looks like Dumbledore is trying to find out what have happened to you. Stay on guard."

"Do you have any idea what he is planning?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said James. "I am afraid that this time, he might try and snatch you back to his control, so you better watch out for yourself. Currently he didn't know that you have escaped from the Dursleys, but he realized that you and Hermione were too close to each other, and you were not really getting along with the Weasleys family, plus you are really happy with yourself, this had really caused his plan to become ineffective. The good news remains that he couldn't read your mind at the moment, so this is an advantage for us to continue our plan without disruption."

"What did he expect?" asked Harry.

"He expected to see you not as happy as you are now," said Lily. "He was trying to direct you to get rid of Voldemort, but you will not need his advice when you are facing Voldemort, you need our advice."

"You mean Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Lily.

"Can I use Metaphysical Magic now?" asked Harry.

"Not now, my son. No ordinary wizards or witches can use this magic, unless if people who lives beyond death has enabled them to," said Lily. "When the time comes, I will enable you to use Metaphysical Magic for some time, enough time for you to face or get rid of Voldemort."

"What would happen if other people question about how I got rid of Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Lily. "If you tell them, it would make them feel shocked, because such magic is too liberal, and they might think someone is going to use this magic to attack them one day, although they have no reason to blame or punish you. This magic is not approved by the Ministry. It is not outlawed, at least not yet, but the Ministry may outlaw this magic after they discovered that you used it, and they will still be worried after that since they feared that dead people may still use it to do terrible things in this world, and they cannot do anything to them."

"Are you telling me that it is best not to tell anyone about this magic?" asked Harry.

"That's right," said Lily. "I will also enable Hermione to use this magic when the time comes. However, I can also cause others to not ask you about how you have got rid of Voldemort, so it will not cause impact to the Wizarding world."

/Scene Break/

On Christmas morning, Harry received a hand knitted jumper from Molly Weasley, and he received a book from Hermione which contains a lot of complex spells.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione bursted into a conversation.

"You met your parents again, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "Last night."

Then he went on and told Hermione everything that his parents have told him.

"Unbelievable," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall looked magnificent. A Christmas tree was behind the Gryffindor table, and the table was platefuls of food, and delicious smells were filling their nostrils.

As Harry and Hermione were helping themselves, Lavender sat down beside Harry. A moment later, Dean arrived and sat down next to Lavender.

"Are you all right, Lavender?" he asked.

"I am fine right now," said Lavender. "I need to work a bit harder on my Divination homework."

"Maybe I can help you out," said Dean.

After the Christmas dinner, Harry and Hermione went back to the common room.

"Good night Harry," said Hermione.

"Good night Hermione," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, Dudley was fiddling with the presents under the Christmas tree.

He have hoped that this Christmas will be better than the previous one, since the presents that was there were addressed to his friends.

Just then, the telephone rang.

Petunia went and took the receiver, and said: "Hello, Petunia Dursley speaking."

After that, however, unexpected answer started to shout back.

"You bastard, reckless idiot, filthy, slimy, oily twat, unspeakable scum!"

"What are you saying?" asked Petunia.

"You bloody foul, effing moron, freaky git!"

Petunia put down the telephone, and ran to the room, and Vernon nearly knocked into her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just received a telephone call, and the person who called me started to say bad language," said Petunia.

"I never had such things happening in Christmas before," said Vernon. "Do you know who that is?"

"I have no idea," said Petunia. "Perhaps we should forget about answering the telephone."

"What if there is something important happening?" asked Vernon.

Petunia hesitated for a solid two minutes at the question.

After the guests arrived, there was another telephone call.

Vernon went and picked it up.

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

"You filthy, slimy anus, effing jerk, biggest prat in the whole country!"

"Shut up!" Vernon roared.

"You lardass homodumbshit crap!"

Vernon put the telephone down, he looked both angry, and annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Dudley.

"Some people have just shouted some bad words at me," said Vernon.

However, in the evening, after Christmas dinner, the guests started to fight each other violently for no reason. Their parents have to take them home for that.

Dudley was crying.

"Maybe you should stop being friends with these people, Dudley," said Petunia.

Dudley nodded, as he couldn't find any other solutions.

A/N: In the book of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry had his broomstick broken, in this story, this didn't happen.

A/N2: Sirius sent Harry a Firebolt for Christmas in the books, in this story, he didn't. Also in this story, Harry did not learn the Patronus Charm. There are other methods of driving the Dementors away.

A/N3: There are bad languages involved in this chapter, and there will be more in the future chapters, however, these are part of James and Lily's plan, it will be used on the Dursleys, and sometimes Dudley's friends, maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Evacuation of the Dementors**

Over the holidays, Harry and Hermione pored over books, preparing themselves for the following term. Hermione was feeling very tired, due to the enormous amount of subjects she was studying.

"I hate Divination," she said.

"You can drop it at the end of this year," said Harry.

On the last day of term, the Weasleys came back.

"How is your Christmas, Ron?" asked Lavender.

"Not bad," said Ron shortly. "How about yours?"

"Mine's are okay," said Lavender.

Ron suddenly looked grumpy.

"What's going on, Ron?" asked Neville.

"I met Draco Malfoy on the train, and I didn't know what was going on with him," said Ron.

"Did he say anything?" asked Neville.

"He said that it was a pity that I sat next to him," said Ron.

"Maybe he didn't like you," said Neville. "Did you tell him to shut up and get away?"

"I did, but he didn't listen, so I ended up on getting away from him, and then I was cornered by Daphne Greengrass," said Ron.

"What about Daphne?" asked Neville.

"She's also from Slytherin," said Ron.

"Why are you concerned about that?" asked Neville.

"No one who turned bad isn't in Slytherin," said Ron.

"Do you really think all the Slytherins are bad?" asked Neville.

"I am positive about this," said Ron. "I have never imagined that Harry and Hermione want to get along with them."

Neville felt nonplussed, but he had a word to say.

"Snape is not here anymore, do you think Sinstra can't give discpline to the Slytherins if she need to?" he asked.

"We are not equal to Slytherins, after all," said Ron. "I am not going to go near any Slytherins even if they don't mind."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione overheard the conversation, and they felt sick. Ron has no real skills whatsoever, and his hatred attitude towards Slytherins are quite apparent. They have been getting along quite well with the Slytherins.

"Your mother was right, Harry," said Hermione, over the next few days. "Ron was never too bright."

"I just hope that Dumbledore don't suspect anything," said Harry. "He has been keeping me under his thumb, but now thankfully I have escaped."

Unfortunately Ron overheard it, and he thought:

_I'll go and tell Dumbledore what's going on._

He made his way to Dumbledore's office, and he knocked the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Ron opened the door and entered.

"Ah, Mr Ronald Weasley," said Dumbledore. "How can I help you?"

"Professor," said Ron. "I have overheard that Harry told Hermione that he escaped from your thumb."

"Did he?" asked Dumbledore, he was not surprised to hear this. "I shall see what I can do. Maybe try and get close to Mr Potter, and report back if needed."

"Harry never seemed to like me as he did in his first year," said Ron. "I may need accomplices."

"If this is the case, I think something must have happened to him. Try and do it yourself for now, anyway, and if you succeeded, take him to me as soon as you can," said Dumbledore. "If you need accomplices, come back and ask me."

Ron nodded.

/Scene Break/

For the next couple weeks, Ron started to spy on Harry and Hermione.

_Soon, Potter, you will get back to Dumbledore._

He thought the best way was to try and speak to Harry alone.

One day, he spotted Harry in the common room.

"Harry," he said. "I need to speak to you."

"What do you want from me, Ronald?" asked Harry.

"We need to go to the Headmaster's office," said Ron.

"Does Dumbledore want anything from me?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Ron.

Harry hesitated, and he joined Ron. The only thing he realised was that Dumbledore may have suspected what have happened to him.

They reached the Headmaster's office, and Ron knocked the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Ron opened the door, then he and Harry entered.

_This is an uneasy time for me to attempt to get Harry back to my control. _Dumbledore thought. _I better act fast and carefully._

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Why are you looking so happy?"

"What's wrong with looking so happy?" asked Harry.

"I thought that while you stayed with the Dursleys, you are not going to be too happy every year you come here," said Dumbledore. "Besides, I have seen you getting along with Hermione a lot."

Harry realized what Dumbledore meant to say, and he was thinking to counter Dumbledore. He knows that Dumbledore wants him to be weak and easy to manipulate.

"I never expected myself to end up anywhere," he said, trying to cover up.

"Indeed?" asked Dumbledore.

"I only want to be a normal Wizard, and have a normal life, like everyone else, that's all," said Harry.

"I know that you would want to be normal like everyone else," said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, sometimes things will not be as easy as you expect. Some Wizards wants to have a normal life, but for the sake of certain things they must choose what is right instead of what is easy."

Harry quickly grasped what Dumbledore meant to say. 'What is right', is the fact that he stayed with the Dursleys and being abused, while 'what is easy', is the fact that he lived with the Grangers family and being cared for.

"The weapons that anyone use would not be Wizards themselves," he said, trying to sidetrack Dumbledore.

"Are there any other suitable weapons?" asked Dumbledore, frowning.

"Do you rather think anyone would want to be used by others?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore felt nonplussed. _No wonder Harry was trying to evade him. He didn't want to be used._

"I am not really using you Harry, but a prophecy was made before your birth," said Dumbledore.

"Neither can live while the other survives," said Harry.

"Either you have to kill Voldemort, or die trying," said Dumbledore.

"Anything else, Professor?" asked Harry.

"No," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron wandering around, it looked like he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Ron?" asked Dean.

"I am looking for my rat, Scabbers," said Ron. "It was missing yesterday."

"I'll help you look for it," said Dean.

But no matter how hard they try, they could not find it.

"Come on, Ron," said Fred. "Buy yourself a new rat."

/Scene Break/

As Easter holidays started, Harry did nothing else, apart from Homework, and practising Quidditch.

One evening on the final week of the Easter holiday, Harry and Hermione were reading the Daily Prophet.

_**Sirius Black Confirmed Innocent**_

_Sirius Black has been confirmed innocent by Remus Lupin, who is currently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. The Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew._

_Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and he was not found. Mr Lupin confirmed that he was an unregistered animingus, in the form of a rat, and has been hiding at Hogwarts._

_The Dementors will be evacuated from school soon._

"How did Lupin know that?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea," said Hermione.

"Percy used to have a rat, Scabbers," said Harry. "Do you think it might be that rat?"

"How did you know that Percy has that rat?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ron told me that when we were on Hogwarts Express for our first year," said Harry.

"That rat must have been in hiding for at least seven years now," said Hermione.

"We don't have to care anything about it if that rat is gone anywhere, then," said Harry. "It is just a pity that he haven't been caught by the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

While Harry was sleeping that night, he met his parents again.

"Harry, I just want to let you know that Sirius was our friend," said James. "I am planning to let him meet you sometime, since he was now cleared, you may want to invite him. He's your Godfather."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Indeed," said Lily. "I felt slightly disgusted with him for playing a trick on Severus, though."

James did not speak.

Harry did not know whether he regretted the fact that he have done it, or not.

"We will set up a meeting for you and him as soon as this school year ends," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were experiencing more troubles.

The photos in the portrait at their house turned into animated dragons, and the dragons were making loud noises when they go near the portraits.

"What's that noise?" asked Petunia. "It sounded like dragons, but where did they came from?"

"I have no idea, but where are the photos in the portrait?" asked Vernon.

"Maybe it came from the photo," said Petunia.

"Don't talk rubbish Petunia," said Vernon. "How can a portrait be making such noises like that?"

As his voice dropped, suddenly someone knocked on their door.

Vernon went and opened it.

"FUCK YOU!" shouted the person who knocked the door, and then he ran away, after that, a bunch of naughty kids came around.

"Freaky git, arrogant moron! Filthy bollocks!" they said simultaneously.

"Get out!" Vernon roared, and then he shut the door with a loud bang.

/Scene Break/

As June approached, Harry and Hermione were ready for their exams, and they were again came top of the year.

Ron, on the other hand, was in big trouble, he used most of his time on getting along with Lavender and others, he's passed his exams, and he was slightly better than the previous year, but he has never beaten Harry and Hermione's grade.

Harry and Hermione were celebrating at the end of year feast, and the happiest thing was that Sirius' name was cleared.

As they were on the train home, Ron bursted in to their compartment, and saw them sitting with Tracey and Daphne, and Draco.

"You two want to sit with monsters?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Ron did not answer, and he smirked at Draco.

"What do you think you are doing here, Ron?" asked Tracey. "Are you going to behave in a civil manner while you are with us or not?"

"You are no better than that greasy bastard, Draco Malfoy," said Ron.

"Watch your mouth Weasley," said Daphne. "If you think we are monsters, leave now."

Ron left without a word.

As soon as everyone got off the train, they made their way back through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, then they saw Sirius standing there.

"Sirius," said Harry.

"That's right, it's me," replied Sirius.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I just want to meet you," said Sirius. "I have been cleared of all charges."

"Are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I am," said Sirius. "Don't forget to write to me this summer, at least."

"I won't forget that," said Harry.

A/N: Do not be surprised if there are some bad languages in this chapter, don't worry about it since it is all James and Lily's plan, they made it happen. Also don't be surprised either if there are more bad languages in future chapters. The bad languages are mainly directed at the Dursleys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The House Elf Attack at the Dursleys**

"I only came to know that Sirius was innocent some time before Easter," said Dan.

"Is it okay to invite him here some time, Dan?" asked Emma.

"I don't have any problem with that," replied Dan.

It was the day after Harry and Hermione arrived back home, they felt excited.

Harry, however, had a few dilemmas.

He had his conversation with Dumbledore a while ago, and he hasn't told Hermione anything about that.

He decided to tell her, before it is too late.

After he told Hermione everything he have discussed with Dumbledore, Hermione frowned.

"Do you think Dumbledore suspects anything?" she asked.

"It sounds like it," said Harry.

He wondered what his parents are going to say about the conversation he had with Dumbledore most recently. He was relieved, however, that Dumbledore did not know where he was staying yet.

That night, Harry was sleeping, and James and Lily appeared again.

"Harry," said Lily. "I have seen you talking to Dumbledore a few months ago, I must say that I am relieved how you have been handling him. You did get along with Ron that much, that's good, and I am also happy to see that you are getting along with Tracey and Daphne."

"What's next?" asked Harry.

"Now, I am going to tell you something," said Lily. "You may not know that Neville Longbottom's parents were..."

"...dead?" asked Harry.

"No," said Lily. "Bellatrix Lestrange used Cruciatus Curse on them, and they are insane, they are currently in St Mango's hospital."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Cruciatus Curse is illegal," said James. "It tortures people, and if it is used too frequently on the victim, it can cause the victim to develop nerve paralysis lasting a year or longer, or even trauma."

"Nevertheless," said Lily. "We can get them back."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical Magic can do this," said Lily.

"I don't know if it is a good idea," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"How would they be able to explain how they have recovered?" asked Harry.

"Yes, indeed," James agreed. "Maybe we can prevent this from happening by temporarily modify their memories."

"But you can't just display yourselves in front of them, can you?" asked Harry.

"We won't be doing this Harry, at least not at first," said Lily sanguinely. "We will first display ourselves in front of Neville, and his grandmother."

"But we don't want too many people knowing about the magic we used," said James.

"That would scare Voldemort at least," said Harry.

"It might," acknowledged James. "But at the same time, other Wizards will be shocked if they know about it, I am reminding you again of what we have told you before, the Ministry of Magic cannot do anything about this type of magic, outside the Wizarding world. If they know about it, they would be terrified, thinking that this magic is going to overrule them. That's not the property of this magic. Metaphysical Magic does not overrule any country or any world."

"Whether they are going to outlaw this magic or not is another thing, but simply by outlawing it wouldn't help," Lily added. "The Ministry of Magic has no ability to do anything to people who live beyond death."

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Harry.

"We will make sure that Neville's parents recover at least, and we can modify the memories of the people who work in St Mango's so it doesn't rouse suspicion," replied Lily.

"Hey," said James. "Why don't you provide a solution to the people who work in St Mango's, and put the thought in their mind about letting Neville's parents recover?"

"Good idea," Lily agreed. "The only thing is that they will wonder where the solution came from. We will have to make sure they don't think about this."

"We will do it," said James. "We will make sure everything is under our control."

"Harry," said Lily. "You may tell Hermione and her parents everything I told you, but tell no one else, otherwise if word spreads around on how much we know or what we have done, it might make the Wizarding world go into a state of distress. We don't want everything we have done to cause any impact on the Wizarding world."

Harry nodded.

"I want to talk about Sirius," he said.

"Yes," said Lily. "Sirius is innocent, thankfully the Marauder's Map has proved it, it was in Fred and George's hand, and Remus Lupin confiscated it from them. He realized that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed us. He convinced the Ministry that Peter Pettigrew was still alive."

"Do you mean Ron have kept him?" asked Harry, thinking that the fact that the Daily Prophet reported Sirius's innocence and the fact that the rat was at Hogwarts might have been related with Ron's rat.

"Yes," said James. "Me, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are the four Marauders."

"James, Peter and Sirius were unregistered Animagi," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Harry told Hermione everything that his parents have told him.

"I never knew that," said Hermione. "Neville was lucky that he still got his grandmother, unlike you."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, things have started to go very wrong.

Vernon and Petunia have discovered small opening holes in their door, and they have no idea what have caused it to occur.

"What do you think has happened?" asked Vernon.

"It was apparent that this door was being drilled," said Petunia.

"Maybe we should contact door repair company," said Vernon. "I have invited a few guests to come here today, and I don't know what would they think if they see the door in this state."

Soon, the guests arrived.

"Why are there holes on the door of your house, Dudley?" asked Piers.

"No idea," said Dudley.

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

Vernon went and picked it up, he was feeling stressed.

"Hello," he said.

"You twat, filthy blisterd git, effing moron!"

Vernon put the telephone down, and he felt disgusted with himself.

"What happened?" asked Petunia.

"I just picked up the telephone, and then bad language came from it," said Vernon.

"This has happened before," said Petunia.

Before Vernon could say another word, loud bangs came from the door.

Vernon went and looked, it was a bunch of teenagers.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" asked Vernon.

"You filthy git!" they shouted. "Big head! Your whole family are traitors!"

Vernon slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" asked Petunia.

"I was scolded by a bunch of teenagers just now," said Vernon in a disgusting tone.

The teenagers, meanwhile, are still banging the door, non stop.

All the guests rushed to the door, and then Petunia came around and shouted:

"You freaks, get away!"

"You are a freak!" they said, and they laughed.

Vernon rushed to the telephone, and called the police.

After a while, the noise was reduced, and then it was gone.

"Such things just happen in random days to us," said Petunia.

After another two hours, the telephone was ringing again.

Petunia went and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"There are some fires around your garden," a voice said.

Petunia quickly told Vernon, and they hurried to the garden.

While they were in the garden, two creatures appeared in the living room, and they started to take out dishes from the cupboard and started to levitate them, and they fell down onto the floor, some of them were cracked, and some of them were broken into pieces.

Vernon and Petunia was shocked when they saw this scene.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is Dobby the house elf, with Winky," said the creature.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vernon.

Dobby did not answer, and he pointed his fingers at the cupboard, the cupboard door bursted open, and fell to the ground.

Then he pointed his finger at it again, and the cupboard door shattered.

"Get out now!" Vernon roared. "You are ruining the house!"

"Dobby will not get out," said Dobby.

He pointed his finger inside the cupboard.

More dishes flown out of the cupboard, and they smashed the glass, and fell down to the ground outside.

"You freaky creatures, get out now!" shouted Petunia.

Dobby did not get out, he and Winky jumped from one place to the other, and they levitated the dishwashing liquid, opened them, and poured out all the contents everywhere in the kitchen.

Then Dudley appeared at the kitchen, and he slipped onto the dishwashing liquid the house elves have poured out, and dropped onto the ground.

"What is this mess?" asked Petunia.

As she said it, Dobby and Winky has already gone upstairs.

"Winky, what do you think?" asked Dobby.

"Shatter the glass," said Winky.

Dobby nodded, and he pointed his fingers at the window, and then the glass shattered.

After that, they Apparated to the rubbish bin, and they shattered it.

All the rubbish fell onto the ground, and they grabbed them, and chucked it everywhere in the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" Vernon roared. "You freaks!"

Dobby and Winky both laughed. This made Vernon become angrier.

A/N: From this point onwards, you may think that the house elves can use Metaphysical Magic, but the truth is that the ability to perform Metaphysical Magic cannot be given to house elves, in this case you may wonder if the Ministry has detected magic being used at the Dursleys house, at this stage, James and Lily are using Metaphysical Magic to prevent the Ministry from detecting magic used at the Dursleys by the house elves.

You may also be wondering how Dobby and Winky have got into the Dursleys house without their owner's permission. James and Lily used Metaphysical Magic to persuade them to do this.

Troubles will continue to occur to the Dursleys.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Biggest Trouble that the Dursleys Faced**

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was frustrated with the fact that Harry has been getting along with the Slytherins, and his decline of spending time at the Burrow. He felt that Harry have started to become hatred in the Wizarding world.

What Ron didn't know was that every summer holidays, Harry wanted nothing more than a quiet, normal, happy life, and he did not want anyone to mention his fame. Ron didn't understand why Harry was not as close to him as he was in their first year.

Ron was also frustrated with the fact that Harry have been sticking up with Hermione much more than he did in his first year, the year which he have attempted a few times to get Harry away from her, it didn't work as he expected. He expected Harry to show no affection towards Hermione, and now, he felt that he was being left alone. He did not know why Hermione shunned him, right after he have saved her life from that troll in their first year.

Molly was astounded, she has been telling Harry how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters the first time she saw him at Kings Cross. She thought that would be a good way to get Harry into the Weasley's family.

She has absolutely no idea of how the Grangers have been treating Harry. After all, Hermione's parents are Muggles, although she can't deny the fact that she has at least seen some different clothing that Harry was wearing, that it was no longer ragged, but quite new, compared to the clothes she saw him wearing the first time she met him. The fact that Harry and Hermione being too close staggered her.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, he had assumed that the Dursleys had treated Harry better, and Harry can get along with them well. He hoped that Harry did not suspect him for anything.

The fact that Harry got along with Hermione better than before made him feel nonplussed, and he never expected Harry to get top grades, like she did. He felt that Harry's destiny are more important than studying well in school.

If only he could read Harry's mind, he would be able to control him, so that Harry would accept what he tells him. Lately, he found this to be very uneasy. Every time he attempts to break into Harry's mind using magic, he found that Harry's mind was empty – that it looks like Harry was not thinking about anything.

_Did Harry know how to close his mind from other people? _He thought. _How could he know how to counter mind reading?_

What Dumbledore didn't know was that James and Lily set a spell on Harry, a spell that is far beyond what he can go through, using the magic that no Wizards in the world would acknowledge.

He decided to set up a plan.

/Scene Break/

At the Grangers, Harry and Hermione discussed with Dan and Emma to invite Sirius to come and visit them, and they agreed.

Harry wrote a letter to Sirius, and he used Hedwig to send it to him.

/Scene Break/

At the Dursleys, things have started to go out of hand. Dudley found scraps of papers on the ground, in his second bedroom.

He bent to his knees to pick it up, but as soon as he touched the paper, he stumbled, and fell down.

He got up, the paper was tearing itself into pieces, and it flew everywhere around the room. Dudley tried to pick it up, but it was no use. The moment he picked it up, it slipped out of his fingers.

He opened the door, dashed downstairs and said:

"Dad!"

Vernon quickly ran towards him.

"What's the matter, Dudley?" he asked.

"There are scraps of papers flying everywhere in my room, and I cannot pick them up," replied Dudley.

"Which room?" asked Vernon.

"The room that Harry occupied before," replied Dudley.

Vernon said nothing. He sprang upstairs, entered the room, and saw the scraps of paper.

He went downstairs and came back with a vacuum cleaner, but as soon as he started to vacuum it, the paper scraps joined back into one paper, and it turned into a masked man, pointing a gun at Dudley.

Vernon and Dudley ran out of the room as fast as they could.

As soon as they are downstairs, Petunia was walking towards them.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Before Vernon could answer, the masked man appeared in front of them, followed by two more masked men. They were holding a pistol each, and they pointed them at the Dursleys.

Petunia screamed, and she went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, just as the masked men entered the kitchen, Petunia threw the knife at one of them, however, as soon as the man was impaled, he turned into a piece of paper, and the knife was gone. The other two men then transformed into two dragons, making weird noises, they opened their mouths and started to breathe fire, and it burned a hole on the ground.

Vernon went to the kitchen, pulled out a drawer, and took out a rolling pin, then he went back and started to attack the dragons.

The dragons suddenly transformed, and this time, they were invisible.

"Good, the dragons are gone," said Petunia.

As soon as she finished saying it, the light bulbs in the kitchen suddenly fell down to the floor, and then it exploded.

"How could this happen?" asked Vernon.

Suddenly, a bunch of people who looked like as if they are very poor, stood in front of them, wearing ragged clothes.

"What are you people doing here?" asked Petunia.

"Your whole family are like pests!" they said.

"Don't talk rubbish, and get out of my house!" Vernon shouted.

As soon as he said it, the bunch of people were gone.

"Finally we settled," said Petunia.

As soon as she finished speaking, five ten-foot mountain trolls stood before the Dursleys, they each had a bat in their hands, and they advanced on them.

The Dursleys screamed, and they went to the drawer in the kitchen, Petunia took out another knife, and threw it at one of the trolls.

The knife did not impale the troll, instead, it hit the troll and bounced back towards Dudley, who screamed and got out of the way just in time, and the blade impaled itself right into the walls.

Petunia was terrified, she took a bowl and threw it at the troll.

As soon as the bowl hit the troll, it shattered and fell to the floor.

"Help!" Petunia screamed.

As soon as she said it, all the trolls fell down onto the floor.

Before Vernon could draw a breath, the dishes in the cupboard dashed out by themselves and started to spread themselves on the ground, then they gathered themselves together into a pile, and started to move everywhere around the living room, all on their own.

Vernon went and chased the moving dishes, trying to get them back, but it did not work, he did not manage to snatch a single dish.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Petunia went and opened it.

A woman appeared at the door, however, in a split second, the woman was gone.

As soon as Petunia closed the door, she heard voices.

"FUCK YOU! Pathetic Git! Foul and Stupid! Bitch!"

"Who was that?" asked Petunia.

"Who was that?" a voice said.

"What are you saying?" asked Petunia.

"What are you saying?" the same voice said.

"You fool!" said Petunia.

"You fool!" the same voice repeated.

"I am stupid," said Petunia.

"Yes, you are stupid," the same voice said.

At this point, Petunia decided to leave it alone, seeing that there are no way to subdue the voice.

Then she, Vernon and Dudley went to their room, and closed the door, hoping for some peace.

But before they could draw breath, Dobby and Winky appeared again in the living room, and started to make noises. They apparated from one place to another, tearing papers into scraps, and levitated them everywhere.

They went to the sink and turned on the water tap to the maximum.

"What is that water noise?" Vernon asked.

"I don't know," said Petunia.

She stormed out of the room, and she saw the water tap was turned on as she reached the kitchen, she quickly ran towards it and turned it off.

Dobby and Winky went to Dudley's second bedroom just before Petunia arrived at the kitchen, and they blew up the desk, then they shrunk the bed until it was as small as a nail clipper.

The Dursleys were very angry when they saw the house was completely wrecked, they decided to go out for dinner.

"How are we going to explain to the insurance company about what have happened to the things in our house if we want everything to be replaced?" asked Petunia.

"I have no idea," said Vernon.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Sirius was at the Grangers house.

"Harry," he said. "I saw your parents in my dream."

"What about it?" asked Harry.

"Your parents told me about your horrible life," replied Sirius. "I can't help hearing it, but really, I have no idea why Dumbledore allowed you to go through a miserable life, without checking on you."

"He wanted me to be weak and easier to manipulate," said Harry. "He wanted me to be pliable so he could direct me."

"Are you determined to follow him?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Harry.

"So you don't trust him, do you?" asked Sirius.

"Not exactly, I just don't trust him fully," replied Harry.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at St Mango's, Frank and Alice woke up, just as a healer came in to see them.

"How are you two feeling now?" he asked, astounded to see that they were up.

"Better," said Frank.

"You both were held under the Cruciatus Curse for a period of thirty minutes, I can't believe that you two are feeling better now," he said. "If there are no more problems with you two after one week, you both shall be discharged."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Going Back to Hogwarts**

On the following morning, two owls arrived at the Grangers.

Harry and Hermione took the letters off the owls, and they opened them.

It was their school book list for their forth year.

Harry and Hermione quickly showed their booklist to Dan and Emma.

"I will take you both to Leaky Cauldron to get your things tomorrow," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

That evening, Harry met his parents again in his sleep.

"Harry," said Lily. "Now we are going to take the next step."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"Currently Dumbledore is suspecting what you are up to, but he didn't get a chance to break into your mind, so that is good," said Lily. "There are certain things that we need to tell you about."

"Since it is not Dumbledore's business to find out what you are up to, or taking control of your life, I shall place you into alert mode, that you can break into his mind, but he will not be able to break into yours," said James. "Once you see him, you will know what he will do to you, and remember to think before you act, and we will continue to give you advice if you need to."

"While you are using this ability we have given you, you can break into only his mind, and not the mind of other people," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Dan took Harry and Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron to get their books.

"The school list says that we need to have dress robes this year," said Hermione.

"I wonder why," said Harry.

Hermione shook her head.

After they got their books, they went to Madam Markins Robe shop, and brought the dress robes.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the summer passed without an incident.

On the first day of September, Dan drove Harry and Hermione to the Kings Cross.

"We are early," said Hermione, after they ran through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "There's still fifteen minutes left."

They hopped onto the train, and found a compartment for themselves.

A moment later, Tracey and Daphne arrived, and sat opposite them. Both of them looked sickened, and Tracey was in tears.

"What's the matter, Tracey?" asked Hermione.

"She had a fight with some other Slytherin students," Daphne answered for her.

"Not Draco Malfoy again, I hope," said Harry.

"Draco Malfoy did not cause any trouble, but Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott tried to sit with him, he refused, and we tried to stop them from forcing him to sit with them," said Daphne. "As a result, they attacked Tracey, and I ended up on hexing both of them out of the way."

"Did they say anything?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Tracey, and Harry was relieved that she recovered. "We greeted Justin, and also Susan, Pansy and Theodore were not pleased with us. They said that we should follow them."

"I don't know if they will ever change," said Hermione.

"It is sickening to know the members of one house acting against each other," said Harry. "Especially when such things like this happens."

"Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean that they are bad," said Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione," said Daphne.

/Scene Break/

As soon as everyone got off the train, Hagrid led the first years to the castle.

Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor table and sat down.

After a couple minutes, Professor McGonagall arrived, followed by the new first year students.

As soon as the sorting is over, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, new students, welcome, older students, welcome back, I have a few announcements to make."

"First, I would like to introduce Professor Alastor Moody, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

The students applauded.

"Now, as some of our older students know, we usually hold Inter-House Quidditch every year at Hogwarts, however, there will be no Quidditch this year."

Harry sighed.

"This is due to an event which will be starting in October, the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The students cheered and applauded.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was established roughly seven hundred years ago, a contest that is held between the three largest schools in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. In each school, there is one champion selected to represent each school, and they compete against each other in three tasks. Throughout the history, champions have died or injured in the tournament, which resulted it to be discontinued. This time, however, the Department of Magical Games and Sports have decided to give it another shot."

"I am going for it," Fred muttered.

"Nevertheless, as an extra safety measure, the Department of Magical Games and Sports, together with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to put an age restriction upon the people who want to compete, only students who are seventeen or older may submit their names forward to represent their school."

"Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive on Halloween evening."

Fred was shocked at the statement that Dumbledore have made.

"I think that's it," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the table as usual.

Harry and Hermione helped themselves to food, and they heard Neville telling Seamus that his parents were back.

"I can't believe that your parents were being tortured by Death Eaters, Neville," said Seamus shockingly. "I also can't believe that they returned to full health."

"And now, it is bed time," said Dumbledore.

"They can't do this," he said softly as he got up and left.

Harry and Hermione got up, and made their way to the Gryffindor common room, and he met Fred and George.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," said George.

The Fat Lady swung the portrait hole forward, and they went into the common room.

Afterwards Ron came through the portrait hole.

Harry went to the boys dormitory, crept onto his bed and slept.

/Scene Break/

The day passed without any incident, and the students were looking forward to the Defense Against the Dark Arts with Moody.

Professor Moody was not there when the students arrived in his classroom, they sat down, and took out their books, and waited.

After a few minutes, Professor Moody arrived.

"You won't be needing your books right now," he said.

The students put the books back into their bags, and they turned to face Moody.

"Today," said Moody. "I will be teaching you about Unforgivable Curses. Who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss -"

"Granger, professor, there are three Unforgivable Curses," Hermione said.

"And can you tell me what they are?" asked Moody.

"The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse," said Hermione. "The use of any one of them would be a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Correct," said Moody. "Now you may sit down."

"So," he said, after Hermione sat down. "Can anyone tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses do?"

Harry, who have been living with Hermione for a while, and who have swallowed books just like she did, raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"The Imperius Curse place the victim under the caster's control, although one may resist it if they have exceptional strength of will," said Harry. "The Cruciatus Curse will cause the victim pain, while the Killing Curse kills the victim."

"Correct," said Moody. "Now you may sit down, Potter."

Harry sat down.

"Right," said Moody. "According to the Ministry, I am supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that, but Professor Dumbledore has got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope."

"Professor," said Hermione. "Are you saying you are going to show us what the Unforgivable Curses looks like?"

"Precisely," said Moody.

Hermione felt like as if she wanted to retort, how would Dumbledore do that?

But she decided to keep quiet for the mean time.

Moody took out a jar, scooped out a spider and placed it on his desk.

He raised his wand and said: "Imperio!"

The spider jumped everywhere around the table, and it started to crawl everywhere.

Ron pushed his chair backwards as far as he could.

Some people giggled.

"Think it is funny, do you?" asked Moody. "If I have used this curse on you, you probably would run out of this room if I have commanded you to, unless if you know how to resist it."

The class fell silent.

"Let's try the Cruciatus Curse," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider rolled over, and it twitched.

Neville looked terrified.

Moody quickly raised his wand, and the spider's legs relaxed.

"Now, let's see the Killing Curse," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra."

A green jet of light shot out of his wand, and the spider was dead.

"Now, I would ask everyone of you to maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he said. "Now, I would like everyone of you to get out your quills, and copy these down."

The class spent the rest of the times taking down notes from the blackboard.

Afterwards, Moody took Neville into his office, and lend him a book, known as _Water Plants and Their Properties._

"I thought you will like this, Longbottom," Moody said.

/Scene Break/

Too soon, Halloween arrived. In the evening, the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived.

"The Tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast, meanwhile, I invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home," said Dumbledore.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to start," he said. "I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. Firstly, let me introduce Mr Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They have worked tirelessly for this Tournament."

He paused, and then said:

"The Champions will be chosen by an impartial judge – The Goblet of Fire."

Filch arrived at the Great Hall, and placed a casket on the staff table.

"Anyone wishes to compete in the Tournament will have twenty four hours to place their names in the Goblet of Fire," said Dumbledore. "To ensure no underage students submitting their names, I will be drawing an age line outside it."

/Scene Break/

"An age line?" said Fred after they went back to the Gryffindor common room. "That does not stop me from entering, a drop of Ageing potion would do it."

"I don't think a genious like Dumbledore would be fooled by an Ageing potion," said Hermione.

Fred and George ignored her.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, everyone was standing around the Goblet of Fire.

"Anyone entering yet?" Ron asked a third year girl.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she said. "Nevertheless, I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

After a while, Fred and George arrived, along with Lee Jordan.

Fred took out a piece of parchment, and wrote his name on it, then he walked straight over the age line that Dumbledore have set up.

Then, there was a loud sizzling sound, within a split second, Fred and George were blasted out of the golden circle, ten feet away onto the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical, long white beards.

"What did I say about underage students submitting their names in here?" said a deep voice.

Everyone turned around, and they saw Professor Dumbledore marching out of the Great Hall.

"There has been a few students who are under the age of seventeen trying to submit their names for the Tournament. I suggest you two go to the Hospital Wing."

Fred and George set off for the Hospital Wing, accompanied by Lee.

/Scene Break/

In the evening, there was another Halloween feast, and after the feast, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Now, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the Sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, and they waited.

The flames inside the Goblet turned sueednly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a piece of parchment fluttered out of it, which made the whole room gasp.

Dumbledore seized the piece of parchment and held it at arms length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he said, "will be Viktor Krum."

Everyone applauded, and Viktor got to his feet and walked along the staff table, shook hands with Dumbledore, took the parchment from him, and disappeared into the next chamber.

After the clapping and chatting died down, everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which turned red again after a few seconds. A second piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "will be Fleur Delacour."

Fleur Delacour walked along the staff table, shook hands with Dumbledore, took the parchment from him, and disappeared into the next chamber.

Then the Goblet of Fire turned red once more, sparks flew out of it, and Dumbledore pulled out the third piece of parchment.

"The champion for Hogwarts," he said. "is Cedric Diggory."

Everyone applauded, but Ron was slightly disappointed that it wasn't one of the Gryffindors who was chosen to be the champion. Cedric walked along the staff table, shook hands with Dumbledore, took the parchment from him, and disappeared into the next chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "We now have our three champions, I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions everuy ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone what had distracted him.

The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and another piece of parcement appeared.

Dumbledore frowned, he reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at him.

Then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out -

"Harry Potter."

Harry sat there, stunned, he felt numb, that he was dreaming, he had not heard correctly.

This time, there was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall. Some students stood up to take a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, to his seat.

After Dumbledore called out Harry's name twice more, Hermione urged Harry, and he walked up with extreme confusion.

Dumbledore gave Harry the parchment, without shaking hands with him.

Harry walked to the next chamber.

As soon as he appeared, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric was looking at him in surprise.

"What's going on?" asked Cedric.

Harry did not know how to explain what have just happened.

After a while, Ludo Bagman appeared.

"Extraordinary, ladies, gentlemem, may I introduce, incredibly it may seem, the forth Tri-Wizard champion?"

"Oh, very funny joke, Mr Bagman," said Fleur.

"It is not a joke," said Ludo. "Harry's name has just appeared out of the Goblet of Fire."

"There must have been a mistake," said Cedric. "I never imagined someone underage could enter. Now we have four champions, I wondered what's wrong with the Goblet."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again.

Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Mr Crouch and Professor McGonagall entered.

"We don't know what went wrong," said Mr Crouch. "Two Hogwarts champions, I don't remember that a school would allow two champions."

"And I don't know how a younger student could enter," said Karkaroff.

"Unless if there's something wrong with the age line," said Viktor.

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with the age line!" Professor McGonagall said firmly, she knows that, given the fact that she heard Fred tried to enter and only to be blasted back and sprouted with beards.

"Now you mentioned it," said a voice.

Professor Moody just entered.

"Professor Moody," said Professor McGonagall. "What brings you here?"

"It must have been a skilled witch or wizard who put Harry's name in the Goblet," said Professor Moody.

"Prove it, Professor," said Karkaroff.

"The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have fooled it," said Moody. "This isn't something that a student under the age of seventeen can handle."

"You seemed to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff.

"What do you think, Dumbledore?" asked Mr Crouch.

Dumbledore did not say a word.

"Harry's got to compete, and all the champions got to compete," said Moody.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "We have no choice but to accept it, both Cedric and Harry have been selected as Tri-Wizard Champion. I will leave Mr Crouch to give the champions instructions."

Mr Crouch cleared his throat, and said:

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is, courage of facing an unknown is an important quality in a wizard. It will take place on the twenty forth of November."

"The champions are not allowed to ask for, or accept any help from their teachers, or any students. They will receive information about their second task as soon as the first task is over. Due to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end of year tests."

"Harry, Cedric," said Dumbledore. "I suggest you two go back to your common room, I am sure that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you."

/Scene Break/

As soon as Harry went into the common room, there was a burst of applause.

He was hoping to find Hermione, he took a glance in the whole common room, but didn't find her.

He went up to his dormitory and find Ron.

Ron was waiting for him.

"How did you do that?" he asked Harry.

"I didn't do it," said Harry. "It just happened."

Ron quickly turned away from him.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry felt that he know what his parents meant.

Ron was jealous.

He realised why he couldn't be himself when he was around Ron. Thanks to the fact that he stayed with Hermione for a long time.

He got up, and dressed, then he walked to the common room.

Just in time, Hermione arrived with a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin.

"Here, I brought you this," she said.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Good idea," said Harry.

They crept out of the portrait hole, and they reached the grounds.

As Harry was eating, he told Hermione everything that had happened last evening, when he left the Great Hall.

"Of course," said Hermione. "I knew that you haven't entered yourself, according to the look on your face when Dumbledore reads out your name."

"I wondered who did put it in," said Harry.

"I don't think any students could've done it," said Hermione.

"I think I know what my parents meant," said Harry. "Ron's jealous of me, all he cared are my money and my fame."

"I know that," said Hermione.

"And I hated my fame, really. I know that everyone knows me, but I don't like it since there are some horrible things happened along with it, and I don't like it when other people talking about that."

"You should write to Sirius about this," said Hermione.

"I don't know if I should," said Harry.

"Harry, listen, the tournament is famous, and you are famous, and I would be surprised if the Daily Prophet did not say anything about you competing," said Hermione.

"I see what you mean," said Harry. "Sirius is going to know anyway. I'll write to him."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, things did not go well for them.

Vernon have found the water bills were increased.

Little did they know that James and Lily used a spell on them while they are sleeping, making them not able to hear anything no matter how loud the noise are, and then they turned on the water tap to the maximum for two hours.

"I wondered who was wasting the water," said Vernon.

"I don't know," said Petunia.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were in the library, searching spells that could be useful in the first task, just in case if they need it.

Then Draco Malfoy arrived and sat down with them.

After a while, a group of Slytherins arrived.

"Malfoy, get over here now," said Nott.

"What do you want, Nott?" asked Malfoy.

"I have seen you getting along with Potter for a while, haven't you?" asked Nott.

"So what?" asked Malfoy.

"And you are getting along with his Mudblood friend," said Pansy.

Before Malfoy could say anything else, Tracey and Daphne arrived.

"Stop saying that, Parkinson," said Daphne firmly.

"Mind your own business, Greengrass," said Pansy.

"Why is there such divisions between our house?" asked Tracey.

"No, there's no divisions in our house, but you chose to shun us," said Nott.

Draco Malfoy ignored them, and walked over to Harry and Hermione, who was studying.

Harry looked up.

"I just heard someone said the word Mudblood, what does it mean?" he asked.

"The word Mudblood is a foul word for Witches and Wizards who are Muggle Born, Wizards born from non magical parents," replied Malfoy. "It doesn't make much difference, though. There are Wizards who think they are better than others, you know, Pureblood."

"Oh yeah," said Nott. "You are getting along with Potter and his friend. Wait until your father hear about this."

"I don't care," said Malfoy. "My father is not with me at the moment."

Nott pulled out his wand, and advanced on Malfoy, however, at the same time Daphne pulled out her wand, and blasted them apart before they could cast any spells at each other, and she turned to Nott.

"I am getting quite annoyed at this Nott," she said.

"What are you going to do next?" asked Nott, sneering.

"Either shut your mouth or get away," replied Daphne firmly, "unless if you behave in a civil manner."

"Oh yeah," said Pansy. "You are acting like a Blood Traitor, Greengrass."

"That's right," said a voice.

Pansy turned around and saw Blaise.

"Just see who these people from our houses are, Blaise," she said. "They are allying themselves with Potter and Granger."

"You want to betray us, don't you, Davis, Greengrass?" asked Blaise.

"So what?" said Tracey carelessly.

"You wait until I report this, Nott," said Daphne. "Professor Sinistra will not be happy if she hears it."

/Scene Break/

That evening, Harry met his parents again in their sleep.

"There's no need to worry about the first task, Harry," said James. "I can put some spells you don't know in your mind, and it is activated the day before the first task."

"We can modify the memories of the judges so that they don't suspect that other people has helped you," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

On Friday afternoon, during potions class, Harry was being called by Colin Creevey for Wand Weighing.

"Don't worry about your potions, Potter," said Professor Newton shortly. "I have seen you brewing potions remarkably well, ever since I taught here."

Harry nodded, then he followed Colin to a classroom.

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric has already arrived.

There were three desks placed in front of the blackboard, covered with long lengths of velvet. Five chairs were placed behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting on one of them, having a conversation with a witch that Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Then Bagman spotted Harry.

"There you are, Harry," he said. "Nothing to worry about, it is just the Wand Weighing ceremony."

"Wand Weighing?" asked Harry.

"Your wands have to be checked to make sure that they are fully functional, that they have no problems, since it is an important tool for the First Task." said Bagman, "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes, "she's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the Daily Prophet …"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," interrupted Rita Skeeter, her eyes stared at Harry.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman. "The youngest champion."

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "If Harry don't mind."

Harry hesitated.

"Lovely," said Rita, and after a second, she gripped Harry's upper arm, and steered him out of the room, and opened a nearby door.

"We don't want to be there with all that noise," she said.

It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her.

"Come along, dear – that's right lovely," said Rita again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket, pushing Harry down onto a cardboard box and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now ..."

She opened her handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and levitated into mid-air, so that they could see what they were doing.

"So, what have made you enter the Tournament?"

"I didn't enter myself," said Harry.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead? Excited, nervous?"

"A bit nervous," said Harry.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" asked Rita.

"They said it is going to be a lot safer this year," said Harry.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" asked Rita.

"No," said Harry.

After that, Rita pushed open the door, and she and Harry went out.

The other champions was already sitting in chairs next to the door, he quickly went and sat beside Cedric.

Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman had already seated on the chairs behind the velvet-covered desks.

"First of all, I would like to introduce Mr Ollivander," said Dumbledore, taking place at the judges' table, "he will be checking your wands to make sure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

Harry looked around, and he saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry have met him before – he was the wand-maker from whom Harry have brought his own wand over three-years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" said Mr Ollivander, stepping into the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour walked over to Mr Ollivander, and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm ..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton, and it imitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it.

"Yes," he said. "nine and a half inches … inflexible, rosewood … and containing … dear me."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Then he ran his fingers along the wnad, checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered "_Orchideous!_" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"This wand is in working order," he said. "Mr Diggory, you're next."

Cedric walked past her, and handed his wand over to Mr Ollivander.

"This wand is one of my creation," said Mr Ollivander, "Twelve and a quarter inches, Unicorn Hair, pleasantly springy, in very fine condition … you treat it regularly?"

"I polished it last night," said Cedric.

Mr Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, then he said. "Mr Krum, you are next."

Viktor Krum got up, and walked up to Mr Ollivander. He thrust his wand out, and handed it into Mr Ollivander.

"Hmm," said Mr Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I am mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I … however ..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he said to Krum, who nodded "Rather thinker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … _Avis!_"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Only one more left, which is Mr Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr Ollivander, and handed him his wand.

"I remember this quite well," said Mr Ollivander.

He spent longer time examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore. "You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end soon."

"In case you have forgotten, Dumbledore," said Bagman. "There's still photos to be taken!"

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"Let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry agaon. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

After the photo shots, Harry went down to the Great Hall.

He quickly sat beside Hermione.

"Harry, there you are," she said after she turned around to face him. "How was it?"

"Good," said Harry. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Before my wand was weighed, I discovered that Fleur is Part Veela," said Harry.

Hermione frowned.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"The wand that Fleur used contained a Veela hair from her grandmother," said Harry.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione went back to Gryffindor common room.

As soon as he went into his dormitory, he saw an owl lying on his bed, with a letter.

He took it, opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_I can't say anything I liked in this letter, it is too risky that owls are intercepted, we need to talk, face to face. Can you ensure that you are in the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room on the 21st of November, at 1 am?_

_Sirius_

Harry put the letter down, jumped onto his bed and slept.

He would write back to Sirius on the following morning.

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, this story does not include Harry's scar hurting, since James and Lily are using Metaphysical Magic to prevent Voldemort from processing him.

Next chapter will contain the first task, and the Yull Ball.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The First Task and the Yule Ball**

On the following morning, Harry wrote back to Sirius, and told him he would be at the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room on the 21st of November.

He did not know what the First Task is going to be, and he did not know if Sirius will make him feel any better.

The only thing he knows, is the fact that his parents will help him out, but without him knowing what to do.

/Scene Break/

Harry woke up on the twenty first of November, he checked his watch and discovered that it was ten minutes to one o' clock in the morning.

He crept out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and walked out of the dormitory.

Sirius showed up at one o' clock.

"Sirius," Harry whispered.

"How are you lately?" asked Sirius.

"Not good," said Harry. "I am a bit nervous about the First Task."

"First off, I have no idea who placed your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry, but whoever did that, I can at least say that they are not your friends," said Sirius. "I don't know why they want to make you compete. Tri-Wizard Champions die in this tournament. I certainly hope that you are not one of them. I saw your parents last night, and they said they will deal with it."

"I know that, my parents told me already," said Harry. "I bet that they only told you that to make you feel rest assured that they will be keeping an eye on me."

/Scene Break/

There was a Hogsmeade trip on the Saturday before the first task, and Harry was getting ready to go.

He and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, after Filch checked their forms, and then they walked to Hogsmeade.

He had not been meeting Tracey and Daphne for a while, and now, it was one of the best opportunity to speak to them.

Soon, Tracey and Daphne arrived, followed by Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Harry," said Tracey.

"Hi Tracey," said Harry. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Tracey.

After a while, two figures appeared, and as they approached, Harry recognized them, it was Hagrid and Moody.

"Harry," said Hagrid. "Meet me tonight in my cabin at midnight, take your invisibility cloak with you."

/Scene Break/

Fifteen minutes before midnight, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, and crept into the common room, and waited, out of the portrait hole.

He made his way to Hagrid's cabin, and knocked on the door. He could hear Hagrid talking to Madam Maxime.

"Are you there Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes, I am," said Harry quietly.

"Keep the cloak on, and follow me," said Hagrid.

Harry obeyed.

Hagrid opened the cabin door and strided off into the night, Harry followed him, and soon, they arrived near the Beauxbatons carriage.

Harry did not know why Hagrid want to lead him to the Beauxbatons carriage for, but he kept silent. Hagrid knocked on the door of the carriage.

The door opened.

It was Madame Maxime.

"'Agrid, it is time?"

"Bong-Sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

Madame Maxime walked down from the golden steps of the Beauxbatons carriage, and closed the door behind her.

They set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses with Harry.

Harry was puzzled. He did not know why Hagrid want to take Madame Maxime.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime asked.

"I got something to show you," replied Hagrid. "Don't tell anyone that I showed you these things, you are not supposed to know."

Madame Maxime nodded.

As soon as they walked so far around the perimeter of the Forest, that the lake and the castle were out of sight, Harry heard were shouting, and then a deafening, ear-splitting roar came.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a bunch of trees, and came to a halt. Harry hurried up alongside them – for a split second he thought he was seeing bonefires, and men darting around them – and then his mouth fell open.

It was four fully grown, enormous, victous looking dragons rearing on their back legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick plants of wood. They were roaring and snorting, rains of fire were shooting out of their open mouths into the dark sky. There was a silvery blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic, black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mersmised.

"Don't move any closer, Hagrid," a Wizard shouted near the fence, straining the chain he was holding. "These dragons can shoot fires at a range of twenty feet! I've seen one of them doing forty."

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Hagrid.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning spells, on the count to three!"

Harry saw each dragon keepers pulling out their wands.

"_Stupefy!_" they shouted simultaneously.

The dragons teetered dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a suddenly silent howl; its nostrils suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking, then it fell slowlt onto the ground.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forwards to their fallen charges. They tightened the chains and fastened them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

Then Hagrid and Madame Maxime marched on, and Harry followed them. The wizard who have warned Hagrid to not come any closer turned.

It was Charlie Weasley.

Harry had only seen him once, when he was there to collect Norbert at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"All right, Hagrid?" Charlie panted. "They should be okay now, we put them with a Sleeping Draught on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and be quiet."

"What breeds you got there, Charlie?" asked Hagrid.

"This is a Hungurian Horntail," said Charlie. "There is a common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one, a Swedish Short-Snout, and the red one, the Chinese Fireball."

He looked around, Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure.

"I don't know why you are bringing her, Hagrid," said Charlie. "The Champions are not supposed to know what's coming. Now she knows, there is every chance that she will tell her student about it."

"Just thought she'd like to see them," said Hagrid.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie.

"Four dragons, so it is one for each champions," said Hagrid. "Are they going to fight them?"

"Just to get past them, I think," said Charlie.

Four of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at the moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite green eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side.

"How's Harry?" asked Charlie.

"Fine," said Hagrid.

"Just hope that he's still fine after he faced this lot," said Charlie.

A surge of relief washed over Harry. At least he know what's coming for the First Task.

He made his way back to Gryffindor common room, went back to his dormitory, climbed to his bed and slept.

/Scene Break/

"Dragons?" asked Hermione on the following morning, after breakfast.

"I have no idea of how to get through it," said Harry. "But I'll try anyway."

"Maybe we should go to the library and search some books," said Hermione. "Perhaps that will help you out."

They pulled out books one by one, but did not find anything.

The only person who doesn't know about the First Task is Cedric.

Harry decided to tell him.

And then, Cedric appeared just as he have expected, alone.

"What's up Harry?" he asked.

"The First Task is dragons," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Cedric.

"Positive," said Harry.

"I thought we are not supposed to know yet," said Cedric. "If you know it, what about Fleur and Viktor, do they know it?"

"Yes, I suppose so," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Harry felt sick when he slept, but he felt relieved when he met his parents.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, you will know what to do on the day of the First Task," said Lily. "Just remember that on the day of the First Task, your wand will be glowing."

"Thanks for telling me this," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On Tuesday morning, Harry woke up, and he pulled out his wand.

The wand glowed for a few seconds and faded.

He suddenly realised what he should be doing to get past the dragon.

/Scene Break/

After Harry had finished his lunch, Professor McGonagall walked towards him.

"Potter, it is time to go down to the grounds for the First Task," she said.

They walked out of the Great Hall, and then Professor McGonagall said:

"You don't have to panic, if there are anything wrong, we have wizards who will be able to control them. Do your best, and no one will think any worse of you."

Harry nodded.

They walked to the edge of the forest, where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest. When they approached the clump of trees behind where the enclosure would be visible. Harry saw a tent that has been erected, and its entrance were facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You are to go in here with the other champions, and wait for your turn. Mr Bagman will be telling you the procedure, good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He entered the tent.

"Harry!" said Bagman. "Come in, make yourself at home!"

"Now it is the time to fill you in," he said, "When the audience have assembled, I am going to be offering each of you this bag" – he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing that you are about to face. And now it is time to tell you that, your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Soon enough, hundreds and hundreds of feet could be heard passing the tent.

Bagman opened the neck of the sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur.

Fleur put a shaking hand in the bag, and drew out the Welsh Green, it had a number 'two' on its neck. Then Viktor put his hand inside the bag, and drew out the Chinese Fireball, which had a number 'three' on its neck. Cedric put his hand inside the bag, and drew out the Swedish Short-Snout, with a number 'one' on its neck, and Harry put his hand inside the bag, and drew out the Hungarian Horntail, which had a number 'four' on its neck.

"There you are," said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragons you will be facing, and the number refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons. Now, I have to go out for a while, because I am commentating. Mr Diggory, you are first, just go out to the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

He paused.

"Harry," he said. "I would like to have a quick word."

Harry got up, and went out with Bagman, a short distance away from the tent.

"You know what to do, don't you?" he asked.

"I think so," said Harry.

Bagman did not say anything else, he led Harry back to the tent, and he ran off.

Cedric went out of the tent as soon as the whistle was heard.

About fifteen minutes later, Bagman said:

"Good, now the mark from the judges!"

He didn't shout out the marks, however, and Harry supposed the judges were showing them rather than shouting it.

And then it was Fleur's turn.

The same process started again.

Fleur came back to the tent after ten minutes.

And then it was Viktor Krum's turn, he got out as soon as the third whistle was heard, leaving Harry by himself.

"Look at that," said Bagman. "Well, maybe he have done something to the dragon, but he's not supposed to do any damage to the real eggs."

And then, it was Harry's turn, as soon as the whistle blown, he walked past the enclosure trees, and then he saw the Horntail at the other end of the enclosure, croutched low eyes upon him.

He raised his wand, pointed it at the dragon, as soon as the dragon started to breathe fire, suddenly, a white mist shot out of his wand, intercepting it.

After just one minute, the dragon was blasted backwards, four feet away from him.

The dragon got up, wanting to get to Harry and burn him, but it was intercepted by something between the two of them, before it could reach him.

Harry went to the clutch of eggs, and took the golden egg.

Then there was a burst of flame shot out of the mouth of the dragon, towards Harry, Harry looked up and saw the dragon changed its directions, then he directed his wand at the fire, and the same white mist shot out of it and blasted the fire backwards.

"Wow!" said Bagman. "This is the most amazing thing that I ever seen! Now the marks from the judges!"

Harry got a ten from Madame Maxime, Ludo Bagman and Albus Dumbledore, but from Karkaroff he only got a six. _Perhaps it was because I used __spells__ that no __W__izards have seen before. _Harry thought.

"Well done," said Bagman. "Now, just a quick word, you've got a nice long break before the Second Task, which will take place at half past nine in the morning on the twenty fourth of Feburary, in the meantime, we are giving you something to think about, if you look down at the eggs you are holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You will need to solve the clue inside it, which will tell you what the Second Task is, and it will enable you to prepare for it!"

As soon as Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, he opened the egg, and then it wailed loudly.

He quickly closed it, then he felt dumbfounded.

/Scene Break/

At the mean time, more trouble started to surface at the Dursleys.

As soon as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley arrived back home, they saw two tall, fat trolls fighting with each other at their front doors, two bats were placed at the door.

"Let's get to the back door," whispered Vernon.

As soon as they got to the back door, they saw another two trolls fighting with each other, and another two bats were placed at the back door.

Petunia quickly called the police.

As soon as the police arrived, they were a little bit horrified too as soon as they saw the trolls.

"Stop fighting!" one of the policeman shouted at the troll.

The trolls looked around, and saw the policeman pointing their guns at them.

They approached the policeman.

"What do you think you two are doing?" the policeman asked.

The trolls did not answer, instead they advanced on the policeman, and started to beat them up.

The police quickly retreated, a few of them were slightly injured. Some of the policeman pointed their guns at the trolls and started to shoot them.

But the bullets did not penetrate the skin of the trolls, instead, it fell down onto the ground as it hit them, and they quickly got up again, and advanced on the Dursleys.

The Dursleys shrieked in horror, and they ran as fast as they could.

Then the trolls at the front door grabbed the bats, and smashed the door open, then they started to damage the house items.

The alarm was activated, and it started to ring.

The trolls were startled by the ringing noise of the alarm, they hesitated, but the alarm did not scare them away from the house, instead, they tried to find what is causing the ringing noise.

Meanwhile, the trolls from the back door entered, and they found a keypad.

But they did not know what the keypad is used for, so they neglected it.

They started to smash the window, until all the glass are broken.

Soon the policeman was notified again, but they were too frightened to go near the trolls. They attempted to use stun guns, however, it did not work on the trolls, and they nearly got beaten to death as the trolls advanced on them.

/Scene Break/

The Dursleys went to Marge's house, and stayed there for the night.

"I can't believe this," said Marge.

"I never thought that trolls would fight in front of my house," said Petunia. "Has such things happened to this house yet?"

"My house? No," said Marge.

As soon as she finished speaking, Petunia looked outside through the window.

Two trolls were standing there, fighting with each other.

"Look outside, Marge," she said.

As soon as Marge looked outside, she shrieked:

"Nooooooooo!"

"This is not going to be peaceful," said Petunia.

"What's going on?" asked Vernon.

"Trolls!" said Marge.

As soon as she finished speaking, Vernon screamed.

"Why are you screaming, Vernon?" asked Petunia.

"There are two tails at your back," said Vernon.

Petunia touched her back, and then she felt it.

She looked behind her, and saw it.

When she turned to Marge, she saw two tails behind Marge's back.

Suddenly, bumps sprouted at the front and the back of Petunia's legs, and also the front of her stomach.

"Petunia!" shouted Vernon.

But Petunia was not the only one who had sprouted bumps.

As soon as Vernon turned to Dudley, he saw two sprouted bumps on Dudley leg. Dudley's face was no longer the same as before, but it looked like a zombie's face.

Just then, two guests arrived, and when they saw Dudley, Marge and Petunia's bumps and tails, they screamed and ran away.

Then Petunia went to the mirror, she saw her face was in the appearance of a zombie.

She gasped in horror.

/Scene Break/

On the following week, Professor McGonagall made an announcement after Transfiguration class.

"The Yule Ball is approaching, it will be held on Christmas day from 8 pm til midnight," she said. "The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is open to fourth year and above, although any fourth years may invite a younger student if they wish."

As the class have left, Harry was being held back by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, make sure you find a partner to dance, since you are a champion," she said.

"I don't really know how to dance," said Harry.

In short, it was the truth, the Dursleys never taught him how to dance, nor did Hermione's parents.

"At least get a partner, I may be able to give you a dance lesson if I have spare time," said Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

Harry knows who he's going to ask first, he's going to ask the girl no other than who he has lived with for several years, one Hermione Granger.

_Did she already have a date? _He thought.

After a few minutes thinking, he decided to ask her in a way that she would expect.

He caught up with Hermione as soon as she made her way to the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" he said.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked.

"Do you have a partner for the Yule Ball yet?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head.

"Will you be my Yule Ball partner?" he asked.

Hermione did not answer immediately, instead, she grasped his hand.

"Oh, Harry, you surprised me!" she said delightfully, laughing. "The answer is yes."

/Scene Break/

After dinner, Ron was alone, trying to find a partner to go to the ball with, only that he couldn't find anyone.

Then he spotted Harry.

"Hey, Harry," he said.

"What do you want Ron?" asked Harry.

"Do you have a partner for the Yule Ball yet?" asked Ron.

"I do," said Harry.

"How did you manage to get one?" asked Ron.

"Go and ask them," said Harry simply.

Ron nodded, then he looked around, and spotted Hermione, while Harry sat down on one of the chairs to rest for a while.

Ron decided to ask her the next day, and he never thought she's already taken.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Ron spotted Hermione sitting alone in the library.

"Hey, Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked up.

"What do you want Ronald?" she asked.

"I haven't got a date for the Yule Ball yet," replied Ron.

"Too late if you are going to ask me," said Hermione. "I am already taken."

"Who are you going to the ball with?" asked Ron.

"None of your business Ronald," said Hermione simply.

Ron was shocked at Hermione's answer.

He walked off, trying to find another girl to go to the ball with.

Then he spotted Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender," said Ron. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I am already taken, Ron," said Lavender. "I am going with Dean."

Ron felt disappointed, so he marched off.

Then he spotted Seamus.

"Hey Seamus," he called.

"What do you want, Ron?" Seamus asked.

"I need to find a partner for the Yule Ball," replied Ron. "Can you help me with that?"

"I haven't got a partner either," said Seamus. "Let's go and see if we can find anyone. Did you ask Hermione?"

"I did," said Ron. "It turned out that she's going with someone already, and she refused to tell me who."

"Oh, I see," said Seamus.

So they walked off together.

Then Seamus spotted Tracey Davis, talking with a first year Slytherin.

"You can ask her maybe," he said.

"Why would I want to ask a Slytherin to dance with me?" asked Ron. "If you want her, you go and ask her."

"Fine," said Seamus. "Don't regret, Ron."

Then Ron saw Ginny talking with Draco Malfoy.

He stepped up to intervene, but he was being stopped by Daphne Greengrass.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked.

"Out of the way, Greengrass," said Ron.

"Draco is asking Ginny to be his partner for the Yule Ball," said Daphne. "Why do you want to intervene?"

Ron looked at Daphne with hatredness, and he walked off.

That evening, Ron caught Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do you want to go to the ball with that stupid git?" he asked.

"None of your business who I am going to the ball with," Ginny retorted.

Then Ron spotted Parvati.

"Hey, Parvati," he called out.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I haven't got a partner yet," Parvati said.

/Scene Break/

Soon, the morning of the Yule Ball arrived. Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, had their breakfast, and they walked out of the grounds, looking forward to the evening. Dean and Neville had a snowball fight, and Harry and Hermione watched.

A few hours before the ball started, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville changed into their dress robes in their dormitory, and then they went back to the common room to look for their dates.

Harry scanned the room, saw Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender, he looked for Hermione, then he spotted a girl with a sleek and shiny hair, and twisted up into an elegant knot. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkie blue material.

He hoped that Hermione could approach him soon.

Then, to his surprise, the girls with the sleek and shiny hair stood in front of him.

"Sorry Harry, I realised that you are a bit confused," she said. "You asked me to be your date."

"Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I did something to my hair, just for tonight," she said.

Harry smiled.

"Shall we go down then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

The entrance hall was packed with students, waiting for eight o'clock to arrive, the time which the Great Hall would be open.

Soon Ron arrived, and he was searching for Hermione, and to his disgrace, Ginny and Draco arrived. Pansy and Zabani were standing a few steps behind them. Seamus and Tracey were on their left side.

Ron gave them a despicable look, and walked away from them.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look at the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Viktor Krum was accompanying Luna.

As soon as Harry entered, Professor McGonagall called out:

"Champions over here, please!"

Harry and Hermione walked forward to Professor McGonagall, who informed the champions that they would enter the Great Hall as soon as everyone else have entered and sat down.

As soon as everyone else entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions to get in line in pairs and follow her.

An applause erupted from the Great Hall as the champions entered, and walked up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall.

After the feast, the table was moved to the side. The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage, they looked extremely hairy, and dressed in black robes that has been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments.

Professor McGonagall approached the champions, and said:

"Mr Potter, are you and Miss Granger ready?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"To dance. It is a tradition that the champions are the first to dance," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't remember anyone telling me this," said Harry.

"Oh well, now you know," said Professor McGonagall.

It was one of the most wonderful time Harry had, dancing with a brilliant, attractive friend who never left his side. They danced five times, and then they felt slightly exhausted, so they went and sat down.

After a while, they started to dance again.

"You looked absolutely beautiful tonight, Hermione," said Harry.

Without hesitation, Hermione quickly smiled, she hugged Harry, and buried her head in his chest for a moment.

Ron's time was not very good, and he hated when he watched Ginny and Draco, Seamus and Tracey dancing. His dance with Parvati did not go very well since he didn't feel very good about dancing with her. After a few dances, he sat down. He glanced at Harry, and then he turned away. His date has gone to join someone else.

After the Yule Ball ended, Hermione and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room, however Harry was stopped by Cedric.

"Harry," he said. "Come here."

Harry walked over to him.

"I owe you one about telling me what the First Task is, and now I am asking you this, you know the egg you got from the dragon you faced, does it wail when you open it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Take a bath," said Cedric.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Take a bath, and make sure you take the egg with you, just mull things into the hot water, it will help you think," replied Cedric. "Use the Prefects bathroom …. The password is Pine Fresh."

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he found that Ginny was very upset, next he saw Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"I asked you, didn't I?" asked Ron.

"That's not the problem," said Hermione. "Besides, why did you think that I wanted attention to go with a young champion, do you really think he liked being famous?"

"Why did you turn me down?" asked Ron.

"He asked me before you did," said Hermione simply.

Harry glimpsed at Ron, and he marched towards Hermione, putting an arm around her.

"When did you ask her, Harry?" asked Ron.

"The same day that Professor McGonagall made her announcement," replied Harry.

"You have never given me a chance," said Ron. "You are living with her all year, and I haven't even got a chance to be with her."

"I know the real you, Ron," Hermione declared firmly, her eyes full of tears. "Harry did give you advice didn't he? And not only you didn't take it, you disrespected him just because he has been sticking up with me."

Ron stumped away to the boys' dormitory without another word.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry, "for dancing with me."

"Thank you for asking me in the first place, Harry," said Hermione, she leaned up and kissed him. "What did Cedric want, by the way?"

"He told me to put the egg in the water," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following night, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Prefects' bathroom under the invisibility cloak.

Harry turned on a few of the taps.

He could tell at once that the taps carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with water, though it wasn't babble bath as he had ever experienced. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured ice-white foam so thick that Harry thought that it would have supported his weight if he cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Harry amused himself for awhile turning the taps on and off, partly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs.

As soon as the pool was full of water, Harry turned off all the taps, and slipped into the water.

Harry took the cloak off, then he put down the egg. Then he and Hermione removed their dressing gawns.

"Are you going to open the egg?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "Last time I opened it, then it wailed."

"Wait, Harry, Cedric told you to mull things under the water, let's put the egg in the water first, and see what happens," said Hermione.

Harry took the egg, and placed it under the water.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we should open it while it is in the water," said Harry. "According to what the judges told me and the other champions."

"Let's try," said Hermione.

Harry opened the egg under water, and to his surprise, it did not wail, instead, a song came out of it.

But he couldn't distinguish the song.

He closed the egg.

Then he decided to put his head under the water to hear the song properly.

He took a breath, and put his head under the water.

Then he heard a chorus of voices singing to him from the egg.

"_Come seek up where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long'll you have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour- the prospect's black, Too late, it's gond, ot wont come back._"

Harry raised his head above the surface, then he told Hermione about the song.

"That's it, Harry," said Hermione. "You got to know how to survive under the water for an hour. Besides, what would you sorely miss?"

"I think I got it," said Harry. "I got to rescue the ones that I sorely missed. Who would that be, other than you?"

A/N: Just to clarify, in this story, Harry did not have the Marauder's Map with him at this point, and he won't be receiving it until his fifth year at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Second Task**

February 24

Harry woke up, and walked down to the Great Hall at eight thirty, only discovered that Hermione wasn't there when he arrived.

After breakfast Cedric walked towards him and they were both frowning.

"Have you seen Cho anywhere?" Cedric asked.

"No," said Harry. "Hermione is missing too."

"Luna iss also missing," said Cedric.

"Oh, I know, maybe they are down the lake," said Harry. "It will be our job to rescue them."

Just then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Potter, you and Mr Diggory should now go down to the lake for the second task," she said.

Harry checked his watch.

It was fifteen minutes to nine thirty.

"Let's go," said Cedric.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor arrived at the black lake. Harry have obtained some Gillyweed from Neville a week ago.

Bagman walked close to Harry.

"You know what to do, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Your task is to retrieve your hostages from the lake," said Bagman. "Mr Krum, your hostage is Luna Lovegood, Miss Delacour, your hostage is Gabrelle Delacour, and Mr Diggory, your hostage is Cho Chang, and Mr Potter, your hostage is Hermione Granger."

He pointed his wand at his throat and said: "Sonorus."

"Well," he went on. "All our champions are ready for the Second Task, on the count to three, one, two, three-"

Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled out the Gillyweed, stuffed it in his mouth, and waded into the lake.

It was so cold, he felt that his skin on his legs searing as though they were fire, not icy water. As he walked in deeper, his soaked robes weighed him down.

He chewed the Gillyweed hard and fast as he could, by the time he swallowed it. The part of him that was still dry was covered in goose pimples; half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting his hair.

He started to shiver savagely.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck -Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air... think, he did the only thing that mede sense – he flung himself forward into the water.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet – they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too:

It looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either … on the other hand, he felt pleasantly cool and very light.

He struck ont once more, marveling at how far and fast his flipper-like feet impelled him through the water.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. He stared unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to recognise shapes through the gloom … suddenly he felt something caught hold of his ankle.

He twisted his body around, and saw a grindylow poked out of the weed, and its long fingers clutched tightly around his leg.

Harry pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the grindylow.

It released him.

Then he proceeded, only he felt that his speed was two times faster than before. He did not know how he have done it, but he was grateful for the increased speed as it would find his hostage faster.

He swam past merpeoples, who leered at him. He sped on, staring around, and soon, the dwellings become more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were rising on all sides now, watching him eagerly.

Harry sped around a corner, and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole bunch of merpeople was drifting in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions between them.

Hermione was tied between Cho and Luna. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, and fine streams of bubbles kept on issuing from their mouths.

Harry was wondering what he should do to get the ropes off Hermione, and only in that moment, without thinking, he pulled out his wand, and tapped the rope.

The rope binding Hermione loosened itself and fell to the bottom of the lake.

Hermione floated a few inches from the bottom.

Then Harry thought of something else.

He pointed his wand at Hermione.

A silver mist shot out of his wand, surrounding her.

Then he quickly swam back to the shore.

After Hermione was being taken out of the water, Harry pointed his wand at himself.

Then the gills between his fingers and toes were gone.

He stepped out of the water, onto the shore.

Madam Pomfrey called him over, then she took out her wand, and muttered a spell.

Soon, Harry felt hot air was warming him up.

Then she forced a measure of pepper up potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

"How did you do that, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"How did you make the gills between your fingers and toes disappear?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry.

Twenty minutes later, Cedric arrived back to the shore with Cho, and then Viktor and Luna.

Fleur still didn't turn up, but after a while, Harry saw a figure, it was her, she swam back.

She was attacked by a grindylow, and Harry could see many cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

"I think I better go and see your sister, Fleur," said Dumbledore.

He pulled out his wand, and waved it at the water.

Soon, Gabrielle was being hoisted to the shore.

Dumbledore croutched at the edge of the lake, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle.

After a while, Bagman said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision, Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows -"

"Harry Potter, who used the Gillyweed, was the first to return with his hostage, we award him fifty points!"

The students who were watching the tournament applaused.

"Cedric Diggory used the Bubble-Head charm, was the second to return with his hostage, we award him forty five points!"

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete Human Transfiguration, and was the third to return with his hostage, we award him forty points!"

"Fleur Delacour also used the Bubble-Head charm, but she was attacked by grindylows and failed to retrieve her hostage, we award her twehty five points!"

"I don't think I deserve any points," Fleur said.

"Now," said Bagman. "The Third Task will happen on the evening of twenty fourth of June. The champions will be notified what is coming, precisely one month beforehand."

/Scene Break/

"Harry, you told me you are going to tell me how you managed to make the gills disappear from your fingers and toles before you got out of the lake," said Hermione on the following morning, after breakfast.

"Don't tell other people, though, or else they may suspect me," said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"I used a magic which no Wizards would acknowledge," said Harry. "I don't want to use it too often. That magic simply neutralised the effect of the Gillyweed."

Hermione laughed.

"Metaphysical Magic?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**The Third Task**

Over the following weeks, Harry and Hermione were spending more time together, and sometimes they spent time with Luna and Neville.

Ron felt disgusted whenever he saw Ginny and Draco, Seamus and Tracey spending time together. He hated the Slytherins, and his sister ended up on getting along with a Slytherin.

Nevertheless, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini still felt disgusted that Draco Malfoy was no longer on their side. Every time Pansy and Draco met, they smirked at each other.

/Scene Break/

The summer term started, Harry still did not know what he should do for the Third Task. At the end of May, he was being held back by Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration.

"You will be going down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o' clock, Potter, Mr Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

At half past eight that night, Harry left Hermione, and went to the Great Hall.

Then he saw Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What do you reckon the Third Task is going to be, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

They walked down to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What have they done with the Quidditch stadium?" asked Cedric.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody has been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"Hello there," said a voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing there in the middle of the field with Viktor and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way towards them, climbing over the hedges.

"Well, what do you think?" said Bagman happily. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expression on Harry and Cedric's faces, "you will have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I assume that you can guess what we are making here?"

"Maze," said Krum at once.

"Yes, this task is very straightforward, the Tri-Wizard cup is placed at the centre of it, the first champion touches it will receive full marks," said Bagman.

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman. "To name a few, Hagrid will be providing a number of creatures … then there will be spells that must be broken. The champions with the most points will start first, Mr Potter will be going first, then Mr Diggory, then Mr Krum, then Miss Delacour … But you will all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. If you don't have any questions, you may go."

/Scene Break/

On the day of the Third Task, the Champions were asked to stay at the Great Hall after breakfast, they were told that their families are invited to watch the Third Task.

They were asked to enter a conference room behind the Great Hall.

Harry expected the Grangers to turn up, but as soon as he entered, he didn't see the Grangers, instead, he saw Sirius.

"I will be watching you doing the Third Task," said Sirius.

Harry had no idea why the Grangers did not come, but he decided to not speak about it.

"I see what you mean, you expected the Grangers to be here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"They told me that they couldn't make it," said Sirius. "They are too busy."

/Scene Break/

The night after dinner the champions and their families left the Hall with Ludo Bagman to go down the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the Third Task.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill with students.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Filtwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall. "If you get into any difficulty and wish to be rescued, send up red sparks."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Bagman, "the third and final task of Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin. Mr Harry Potter will go first, then Mr Cedric Diggory, then Mr Viktor Krum, then Miss Fleur Delacour!"

"So, on my whistle, Harry," said Bagman. "One, two, three"

He gave a blow to his whistle.

Then Harry hurried to the left of the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced, whether it was because the maze was so tall or because they had been bewitched. Harry pulled out his wand and said: "Lumos."

After fifty yards, he reached a fork, and he took the left side.

Then he heard Bagman's whistle sounded the second time, Cedric had entered.

Harry sped up, and after a while, he heard another whistle, and then he reached another fork.

He had no idea where to go, but then as he remembered the spell he was learning, he muttered: "_Point me._"

His wand spun around and pointed at his right.

He turned right and hurried on, only noticed that someone was running behind him.

Then another whistle was sounded, Harry knows that all the champions have entered.

Then Harry saw Voldemort standing over Hermione's dead body. He know it must have been a boggart, given what he have learnt during the previous year.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted.

There was a cracking sound, and the dead Hermione kicked up and impacting the faux-Voldemort aside.

Then Harry moved on.

Left … Right … Left again, twice he found himself facing dead ends. He casted the Four Point Spell again and found he was going too far east. He turned back, took a light turn, and saw a golden mist floating ahead of him.

He raised his wand, not knowing what he was thinking, there was a jet of white mist shot out of his wand, and the golden mist faded.

Suddenly there was a scream.

"Fleur?" Harry yelled.

The world had turned up side down. Harry was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his glasses dangling off his nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. He clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though his feet was glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly.

He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely.

Then an idea occurred to him.

He pointed his wand at himself, and a second later, a white mist shot out of it, and then he found the world righted itself.

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure that it was she who screamed. What's the matter with her?

The cup was somewhere close by. What if he actually managed to win?

He moved on, and met nothing for ten minutes, but he kept on running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning. Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wandlight waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast Ended Skrewt.

He know what he is supposed to do.

He raised his wand, and this time, a silver mist shot out of it, and the Blast Ended Skrewt shattered.

He took a path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another, forcing himself to stop, heart hammering. He performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take him northwest.

He hurried along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Then Harry heard Viktor's voice.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry immediately turned to Viktor and stunned him.

After that, Cedric stopped twitching.

"Are you all right, Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Cedric. "I don't believe it, he crept up on me, and I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me."

"I can't believe this," said Harry.

"I can't believe this either," said Cedric. "What should we do to him?"

"Send up red sparks," said Harry at once.

Cedric raised his wand, and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Viktor.

"Better get going," said Cedric.

Harry moved on, and used the Four-Point Spell to make sure he was in the right direction.

He sped up.

Every so often he hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made him feel that he was nearer to the cup.

As he stride down a long, straight path, he saw movement once again, blocking his way.

It was a sphinx.

It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman.

She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crunching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking him. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Unless if you move out of the way," said Harry.

"I won't move until you answer my riddle," it said.

"Okay," said Harry. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx nodded.

_First think of the person who lives in disguise. _

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend. _

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard. _

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this: _

_What creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Harry thought for a moment.

"Can I have it again, more slowly?" he asked.

The sphinx blinked at him, smiled and repeated the poem.

"A person in disguise," muttered Harry, staring at her, "who lies … er … that'd be a- an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A- a spy? I'll come back to that... could you give me the next clue again, please?"

She repeated the next lines of the poem.

"The last thing to mend," Harry repeated. "Er … no ieda... 'middle of middle'... could I have the last bit again?"

She gave him the last four lines.

"The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word," said Harry. "Er... that'd be... er … hang on – A sound!"

The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy … er … spy … er ..." said Harry, he paced up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss … a spider!"

The sphinx smiled and moved aside.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Then he procedded.

He broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" he whispered again, and it spun around and pointed him into the right hand one.

He saw the Tri-Wizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away.

Suddenly, a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him. It was a spider.

He quickly pointed his wand at it.

A white mist shot out of his wand, and the spider was blasted into a hundred pieces.

To his amazement, Cedric, too, was facing a spider.

He thought it would be best to not show off this time, or else it would make people question him.

"Stupefy!" he shouted.

It worked.

Then Harry ran towards the Tri-Wizard Cup, and took it..

He could not unclench the hand holding the Tri-Wizard Cup, it was pulling him onward in a hawl of wind and swiring colour.

/Scene Break/

Harry's feet hit the ground, and he looked around.

He did not know how he have got to a place that is completely new to him.

After a moment, he was unconscious.

He woke up, and this time, he saw Voldemort was standing in front of him.

"We will duel," said Voldemort.

He raised his wand, and as soon as he shouted the Cruciatus Curse, Harry pointed his wand at him, and a white mist shot out of it, completely blocking it.

"You are playing games with me, aren't you, Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort.

He raised his wand, and said: "Avada Kedavra!" at the same time, Harry said: "Expelliarmus!"

A jet of green light bursted out of Voldemort's wand, and a jet of red light bursted out of Harry's – they met in midair – and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he wanted to – and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither green, nor red, but deep, bright gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

Harry felt his feet left the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away and came to rest. After a while, the golden thread splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web.

The Death Eaters were shouting; asking Voldemort for instructions.

"Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air, coming from every thread of the light spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort.

And then a sound filled Harry's ear.

_Don't break the connection._

Except that was not the only thing happened.

James and Lily appeared on top of Harry.

"We will intercept him," said James.

_Intercept me? _Voldemort thought. _You didn't intercept me during the first time I tried to kill Harry Potter._

But with James and Lily's magic, Voldemort was blasted ten feet away from Harry, unconscious.

"The cup is a portkey," said Lily. "Take it and get back."

Harry nodded.

He grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup and he was back at the stadium.

As the students who was watching the tournament applauded, Dumbledore approached Harry.

"What happened, Harry?" he asked.

"This cup was a portkey," said Harry. "I was transported into another place, and then I was unconscious for a while, when I woke up, I saw Voldemort."

"Are you sure he is back, Harry?" asked Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I don't have any evidence that he is back," said Fudge.

"Wait," said Dumbledore. "Let's view Harry's memory."

"We can deal with that later, Dumbledore," said Moody. "Come to my office, Potter, I want to know what happened."

Harry followed him to his office.

"Tell me what have happened, Potter," said Moody.

As Harry told Moody about Voldemort's resurrection, Moody said.

"You won because I made it so, Potter, You ended up in that graveyard because I made it so! Do you think Hagrid would have taken you to the forest if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think that Cedric would have told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't mentioned it to him? Do you think that you could've obtained the Gillyweed if I didn't give Neville Longbottom the book in the first place?"

"It was you. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" said Harry in disbelief.

Moody nodded.

He pointed his wand at Harry.

Just then, the door bursted open, and it was Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Moody.

Moody's wand flew out of his hand.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," said Moody.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Moody.

After a while, his appearance was transformed, and his magical eye was being replaced by a real eye.

Then Cornelius Fudge arrived.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He have been teaching in this school for a whole year," said Dumbledore. "He was Barty Crouch Junior disguised as Moody."

"I still need you to show me Harry's memory," said Cornelius.

"Harry, tell me what happened," said Dumbledore.

As Harry told Dumbledore what have happened, Dumbledore extracted his memory, and placed them in a pensive.

"Hang on a moment, Dumbledore, memories can be faked," said Fudge.

"I'll verify it," said Dumbledore.

He tapped his wand at the memory, and it glowed blue, meaning the memory is genuine.

"Shall we go in and have a look?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Fudge.

Then he and Dumbledore entered the memory.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and Fudge came out.

"Voldemort has returned," said Dumbledore. "If you take the step that I suggested, we may still be able to save the situation. The first thing is to remove the Dementors from Azkaban."

"I would be kicked out of the office if I have done that!" said Fudge.

"Voldemort can offer the Dementors more opportunity for their powers, they will not remain loyal to you," said Dumbledore.

Fudge shook his head.

"The second step you must take, is to send envoys to the giants," said Dumbledore.

"What madness is this?" asked Fudge.

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore.

"Just because You-Know-Who is back, does that mean I have to do what you suggested?" asked Fudge. "I am going to do what I see fit, double up the aurors maybe."

"Voldemort cannot be killed," said Dumbledore.

"I am not going to do what you told me!" said Fudge.

He turned to Harry.

"Here are your winnings," he said, placing a bag of gold into Harry's hand.

/Scene Break/

At the end of the year, Harry was congratulated on winning the tournament. After everyone has eaten, Dumbledore told the students that Harry was the winner, and he mentioned Voldemort's return.

As the students went home from Hogwarts Express, Harry and Hermione got into a compartment to themselves, and later on, Susan, Luna, Tracey and Daphne joined them. Ron was annoyed at seeing Ginny and Draco talking together, he feared that she might be dating Draco soon.

A/N: For those of you who are wondering what happens in Harry's fifth year in this story, I want you to not worry, Umbridge will not be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, it will be someone else teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts, from the Ministry, and they won't be cruel to any students.

Also, Cedric did not die in this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Summer Again**

The night that Harry got back to the Grangers residence, while he was sleeping, James and Lily appeared to him again.

"Now, Harry," said Lily. "Do you know how Voldemort lost his powers the first time he tried to kill you?"

"No," said Harry.

"While I was casting myself between you and Voldemort as a shield, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort, and a fragment of soul was blasted apart from the whole," said Lily, "and it latched into you, and this is the reason that you were able to speak to snakes in the zoo, before you attended Hogwarts since Voldemort is a parselmouth, he can speak to snakes."

"Do you mean that was the reason my scar was hurting at the end of my first year at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Lily.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry.

"I will need to remove it," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"If it is not removed, Voldemort will not be defeated," said Lily.

"Do it then," said Harry.

Lily pointed her finger at Harry, and after a split second, a creature bursted out of Harry's scar, and flown into Lily's hand.

"That's it," said Lily. "It has been removed."

"Now," said James. "We have placed wards around here and Number Four, Privet Drive, that only Muggles and Squibs can access. No Wizards will be able to break through no matter what spell they use, even if the spell are newly created. Those wards intercept every method of Wizarding Transportations, including portkeys. You and Hermione are exceptions, in the Grangers residence only, you both are able to walk through the wards that are being placed here, but not Privet Drive."

"Can you explain to me why my wand and Voldemort's wand connected when we shoot spells at each other?" asked Harry.

"Your wand contain the same core as Voldemort's, they both contained a phoenix feather, and when one wand meets its brother, they won't be working properly with each other," replied Lily.

"Does this cause any impact on Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"No, it doesn't," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Albus Dumbledore recruited his army, the Order of the Phoenix, a society that consists of numerous people.

He decided to invite Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to stay at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for this summer.

He asked Arthur Weasley to write a letter to the Grangers, telling them this.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Harry was studying with Hermione. His study habits did not diminish after what have happened during his fourth year.

On the following day, Hermione received a letter, it said:

_Dear Hermione_

_On Dumbledore's request, we invite you to spend your summer holiday at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._

_Should you accept this invitation, we will come and pick you up on the 10th of July. Our whole family is going there._

_Regards_

_Arthur Weasley_

"Don't know what he's thinking," said Hermione.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Why would I need to go to Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione. "We are fine staying here."

Then she placed the letter on the table.

"Read it," she said.

Harry's face turned white after he read it.

"We simply have to decline," he said.

"You mean you want me to tell them that I am not accepting their invitation?" asked Hermione.

"I think so," said Harry.

"I'll write back, telling them that I am not going to stay at Grimmauld Place," said Hermione.

"Don't mention that I am staying here," said Harry.

"I won't," said Hermione.

Then she took a quill, and a new piece of parchment, and wrote back:

_Dear Mr Weasley_

_I want to tell you that I would choose to not stay at Grimmauld Place._

_Do not think that I am in any danger._

_Regards_

_Hermione Granger_

/Scene Break/

While Harry was sleeping that night, James and Lily appeared to him again.

"Wise move Harry, for telling Hermione to decline the invitation to stay at Grimmauld Place," said Lily. "I am also relieved that Hermione did not tell them about Metaphysical Magic."

"Dumbledore still thinks that you are living with the Dursleys at the moment," said James.

"He will be surprised if his order members cannot get through the wards that we placed around Privet Drive," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley wasn't very happy when he received the reply from Hermione, but he couldn't do anything. In fact, his family had already moved into Grimmauld Place.

He was very disgusted, however, that his youngest son has not received a good mark to enter his fifth year.

Dumbledore was not very happy when Arthur told him that Hermione declined to stay at Grimmauld Place, but he suggested them to go and pick her up anyway.

/Scene Break/

Sure enough, when Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Dedalus and Hestia attempted to apparate to the Granger's residence, they landed in a location that is two hundred feet from it. They attempted to get to Granger's residence by walking, but their access to that residence was denied.

They started to worry.

"Let's go and tell Dumbledore," said Tonks. "I don't know what is intercepting us from getting to the Granger's residence."

Dedalus agreed.

As soon as they went back to Dumbledore's office and told him what happened, Dumbledore created a portkey and told them to use it.

They grabbed the portkey, but they were again landed in the same location as before.

When Dumbledore heard this news, he was dumbfounded.

He did not know what have prevented his people from getting to the Granger's residence.

He checked his instruments, it stated that the ward he placed at Privet Drive is still working properly.

This relieved him.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Hermione received another letter.

She opened it, and started to read.

PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES

The Wizarding community is currently under the threat of Voldemort, and there is a strong possibility that he may recruit more followers, calling themselves Death Eaters.

Observe the following guidelines to protect you, your home, and your family from attacks.

_You are advised to not leave the house alone_

_Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night fall._

_Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

_Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters who disguise themselves as someone you know by using the Polyjuice Potion._

_Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend or neighbour acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse._

_Should the Dark Mark appear over any place or dwellings of any building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office Immediately._

_Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may be using Inferi. Any sign of Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

"Security questions," said Hermione. "Hmmmm..."

"Do you really think we don't need that?" asked Harry.

"Your parents are protecting us," said Hermione. "But we might want to do that, just in case."

/Scene Break/

The Dursleys were still struggling with their troubles. Their tails and bumps on their body disappeared after one month, nevertheless, they were still terrified.

As soon as they moved back to Privet Drive, before they even dealt with the damage that the trolls have caused, they discovered that they have a power cut, they contacted their electricity distribution company, but that did not help restore their power back to normal, until a week later.

Just then, three house elves, Dobby, Winky and Kreacher arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive, and they started to cause trouble to the Dursleys again.

They barked as loud as they could, trying to distract the Dursleys as much as possible. Vernon ordered them to get out, but they did not listen to him.

Also, from that time onwards, every time Petunia enters the kitchen, the kitchen floor becomes watery and muddy, making the bottom of her slippers full of mud. Every time she left the kitchen, the kitchen floor returned to its normal state, because of this, she ended up on spreading muddy footprints all over the carpet in the living room. She tried to wipe her slippers before she leaves the kitchen, but the mud did not go away.

She was tired and angry, and she and Vernon spent hours cleaning the carpet.

/Scene Break/

On Harry's birthday, the Grangers took him out to the park in the afternoon, and they did some shopping.

They got back home and started to cook.

By 6 pm, there was a birthday cake placed on the table, along with platfuls of foods, and after a chorus of Happy Birthday, they started to eat.

Dan cut the cake, and he, Emma, Hermione and Harry took a piece each, and started to eat.

The party ended at half past eight.

/Scene Break/

A week later, the Order of the Phoenix attempted to Apparate to Number Four, Privet Drive, but they landed twenty feet away from it. They attempted to get into Number Four, Privet Drive, but they were being knocked back. They tried to use portkeys, and the same thing happened, they still couldn't get in.

Dumbledore was frustrated when he heard that the Order of the Phoenix had failed to get into Privet Drive. He attempted to Apparate there himself, and he found himself landed twenty feet away from it, just like the others.

He pulled out his wand and started to use every spells he knows to attempt to break the ward, but he was being thrown back another thirty feet away from where the ward is every time he tried it.

_Did the Death Eaters set the ward? _He thought.

/Scene Break/

Another week was gone, and Harry and Hermione received their book list.

"Just The Standard Grade of Spells book 5," said Hermione.

Harry found a badge inside his envelope, and it said '_Prefect_'.

"I've got one too," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The days passed, and Harry and Hermione were looking forward to the school year.

On the first day of September, Dan drove Harry and Hermione to the Kings Cross.

"Have a good term," he said.

"See you," Harry and Hermione said together.

They ran through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Then they hopped onto the train.

Harry checked his watch.

"We are ten minutes early," he said. "Aren't we supposed to be in the Prefect Compartment?"

"You are right, Harry," said Hermione.

Soon, more students arrived onto the train.

As soon as the train started to move, Harry and Hermione went into the Prefect compartment.

As soon as they arrived at the Prefect compartment, they saw Draco Malfoy, along with Daphne Greengrass, were sitting there too. Then they saw Hannah Abbott, and Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein. They also saw Cedric Diggory with the Head Boy badge pinned onto his robes.

Draco looked a bit sad, however.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"If you must know, Potter," said Draco. "My father arrived back, I feared that he might find out what I have become during those years that he was away."

"Your mother didn't find out what you had become, did she?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Draco. "If she finds out, she's going to drive me out of the house."

He paused, and then said:

"I want to tell you something else, the Dark Lord have asked me to be his spy. I need to go to Dumbledore for help."

Ron was not having a good time on the train, he had to repeat his fourth year since he got mediocre results in his exams.

After another few hours, the train stopped.

Harry and Hermione got off the train, but they did not see Hagrid, instead, they saw a witch.

"First years, over here," she said.

The first years went over and followed her.

Harry wondered where Hagrid is, as he and Hermione made their way to the castle.

A/N: In this story Daphne Greengrass was made fifth year female Slytherin Prefect, whereas in the books Pansy Parkinson was made fifth year female Slytherin Prefect.

The new DADA teacher will be announced in the following chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Reece Thomson**

As soon as Harry and Hermione walked into the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table, they saw an unfamiliar man stood at the staff table.

After the sorting, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "I have much to say to all the students tonight."

"First, I would like to introduce Professor Reece Thomson, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year!"

The students applauded.

"I also would like to introduce Professor Grubby Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures at this time, due to Hagrid's absence!"

The students applauded again.

"I also would like to acknowledge that Voldemort has now returned, we have increased the security measures in this castle," said Dumbledore. "The Forbidden Forest are out of bounds to all students, and I would ask the students to be extra cautious!"

He paused, then continued:

"I have been asked by Mr Filch, to remind you that no magic are to be used in the corridors! Now, let the feast begin."

Foods appeared on the empty plates as usual, and the students started to eat.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione stood up, and lead the first year students to the Gryffindor tower.

They reached the Fat Lady, who asked:

"Password?"

"Mimbuius mimbletonia," Hermione said, just as Cedric have told her five minutes before they got off the train.

The Fat Lady swung forwards, and they went through the portrait hole, into the common room.

Harry bid Hermione good night, and made his way into the boys' dormitory.

He didn't see Ron anywhere in that dormitory.

He wondered what's going on with Ron.

However this didn't worry him much, since he knows that Ron was not really acting like a friend of his.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry woke up, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, they received their timetable, and they discovered they have Defence Against the Dark Arts first.

They headed to the DADA classroom.

"Good day, everyone," said Professor Thomson as everyone entered the classroom. "You are now going to be facing an important exam coming up at the end of the year, your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. In this class you will be learning some defensive spells, so you know how to defend yourself, since Voldemort is back, and it will also be useful in your exams."

The students took out their books, but Professor Thomson said:

"You won't be needing your books just yet, I want to see what you already know, and then I will teach you new spells."

He paused, then said:

"How many of you know the Disarming Charm?"

Harry raised his hand, and then Hermione raised her hand.

"How many of you have seen the Disarming Charm being performed?"

Everyone raised their hand. True, they have seen Professor Newton using this spell on Professor Lockhart, back in their second year.

"How many of you have used the Disarming Charm?" asked Professor Thomson.

Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

"Death Eaters don't use those kinds of spells," said Professor Thomson. "Their intention would be to injure or kill."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss -"

" - Granger, Professor, are there any way to protect yourself from those spells that the Death Eater use?"

"Yes," said Professor Thomson, "to a limited extent."

He paused.

"Can anyone tell me what a Shield Charm do?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Shield Charm deflects physical entities and spells," she said.

"Correct," said Professor Thomson. "My next question is, what does a Impediment Jinx do?"

Harry and Hermione both raised their hands.

"Mr Potter, your turn this time," said Profesor Thomson.

"Impediment Jinx temporarily slows down a target," said Harry.

"Correct," said Professor Thomson. "Let's see ... Ten points each to you and Miss Granger."

/Scene Break/

"This class isn't bad," said Hermione, as she and Harry set off for their next class, which is Charms.

Professor Filtwick told the students that they will be revising the Summoning Charm and the Banishing Charm, that they have learnt in their previous year.

Harry, who have been studying hard, knowing that he would not be lagging behind this class. He and Hermione both have produced exceptional results for those spells, and they were earned ten points each.

/Scene Break/

At the evening, as soon as Harry and Hermione went in, they were cornered by Ron.

"How dare you Hermione!" he said. "You didn't help me, so I had to repeat my fourth year! You ruined my grades!"

"Ronald, that was not my fault, you should study yourself," said Hermione quietly.

Ron pulled out his wand, and pointed at her.

"Put that wand away at once Ronald," Hermione said firmly, pointing her finger at her Prefect badge, "unless if you want to lose points."

Just then, Fred and George arrived, and they dragged Ron away, before he could use a spell on Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Ron was thoroughly disgusted, he has no idea why Hermione has stopped helping him with his homework. He thought having Harry as a friend would bring him closer to his family, but Harry has shunned him.

He wouldn't have dared to attack a prefect, of course, but the thought of getting Hermione was bigger than thinking about the position she had.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not a happy man, he was frustrated that Harry did not spend his summer at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The fact that he got along with Hermione Granger has appalled him.

He thought of what happened when the members of the Order of the Phoenix have told him that they could not reach the Granger's residence or Number Four, Privet Drive. He had no idea what happened. He had no idea that James and Lily have set up a ward in those areas which no wizards would be able to penetrate.

He have completely lost control of Harry.

As he was thinking, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened, it was Draco Malfoy.

"What can I do for you, Mr Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I got a letter from Snape," said Draco. "He told me that the Dark Lord need a spy at Hogwarts, and he asked me to do it."

Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"You should do it, Draco," he said.

Draco frowned.

"Don't worry," said Dumbledore. "I will tell you what information you should pass onto Voldemort."

"Are you saying that you want me to act as a spy for Voldemort, when I am actually your spy?" asked Draco.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You also need to spy on Harry Potter," he said. "I have seen him getting along with Miss Granger for an extended period of time, and it looked like he had a squad of friends now. I feared that I am losing control of him. He have shunned the Weasleys family, especially Ronald."

"Some of his friends are Slytherins, wouldn't this be more convenient for me to gain access to him?" asked Draco.

"Maybe," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Draco now had a problem, to spy on Harry Potter.

He decided to speak to Daphne and Tracey.

He made his way to the Slytherin common room, and he saw Tracey.

"Hello Tracey," he greeted.

"What do you want Draco?" Tracey asked.

Draco told her what Dumbledore have told him.

"Maybe I can get Luna Lovegood, and we will see about that," said Tracey. "Since we are allied with Harry, I think we should pretend that we are going to do it but not take any actions."

Suddenly, Pansy arrived with Nott.

"Draco, get here at once," said Pansy.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked.

"You have been getting along with Potter and his Mudblood friend for a while now, it appears that you don't know the reputation of Slytherin!" Pansy whined.

"And what do you think you are talking about, Parkinson?" asked Tracey. "Do you really think that ambition and cunning have to be strictly bad things?"

"That's what I am talking about," said Pansy, then she turned to Draco. "Malfoy you Blood Traitor!"

"And so what?" asked Draco.

Pansy pulled out her wand, but then Daphne arrived just in time.

"Put that wand away at once, Parkinson!" she said firmly. "If you dare attack a prefect, I am going to report you!"

"That's right," said Draco, pointing at his badge.

/Scene Break/

Ron was having trouble with his homework. He asked Hermione to help him, but she only checked it through.

"Help me do it," said Ron.

"No," said Hermione. "It won't be your work if I write it for you. Look back at your notes again and do it yourself."

"Do you want me to repeat again?" asked Ron.

"It was not my fault that you repeated," replied Hermione.

"Yes it was!" Ron shouted. "You didn't help me, that's why I have to repeat!"

"You are too lazy to do the homework yourself," said Hermione. "Even Harry can do better than you. I only checked his through, and it was almost perfect."

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy had a problem. Daphne told him that he should provide false information to Voldemort. While this idea was agreeable, he was sure that it would arouse suspicion if it was not being carried out properly.

He decided to speak to Harry during the Hogsmeade visit in October.

/Scene Break/

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived, Harry and Hermione were ready to go.

As soon as they reached Hogsmeade, Draco cornered them.

"Potter, I need to speak to you right now," he said. "Snape asked me to be the spy for Voldemort."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"I haven't got anything to pass on to him yet," said Draco. "But if I am too late it may arouse suspicion."

"Well," said Harry. "Did you talk to Dumbledore about it?"

"I did, and he said he will provide me with the information I pass onto Voldemort," replied Draco.

/Scene Break/

The Dursleys did not have a very good time. They were still struggling with the things happened recently. Their house was filled with unpleasant odors, and it was unbearable, to the point that the Dursleys have to place their hands over their nose.

"This house is so smelly," said Petunia.

They tried every way they can think of to get rid of the smell, but the smell did not disappear.

And the smell was caused by some dungbombs and stink pellets that were dropped by James and Lily, which produces smelly odor that cannot be cleaned by using any Muggle ways.

The Dursleys have no choice, but to vacate the house temporarily.

They decided to stay at Marge's house for a while.

/Scene Break/

One night, Harry and Hermione were having their prefect duties, and he have found Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode violently fighting Lavender and Dean.

Before they were about to intervene, they heard someone shout.

"Oi!"

Pansy and Millicent turned, and saw Daphne Greengrass standing behind them.

"What do you think you are doing here, Parkinson, Bulstrode?" she shouted. "This sort of behavior is not tolerated at Hogwarts, forty points from Slytherin!"

As soon as she said it, she heard a voice.

"I don't think that's enough."

She turned, and saw Professor McGonagall, walking with Professor Sinistra.

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode, apart from the points taken by Miss Greengrass, you both will be serving detention in my office tomorrow evening at seven o'clock," Professor Sinistra said firmly.

Harry and Hermione walked up to Lavender and Dean, and found them injured.

"Take these two to the Hospital Wing," said Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

The news that Pansy and Millicent attacking Dean and Lavender spreaded around the school on the following day.

Draco Malfoy wasn't really pleased when he heard the news. He would've hexed Pansy and Millicent, but since he was being picked prefect, he knows that it would be best to leave them be.

Lavander and Dean were discharged from the Hospital Wing in the evening.

As a result, Pansy and Millicent hated Daphne when she exercised her authority over them, but on the other hand, they were afraid of her too, and they were afraid of their Head of House.

"I don't think it matters now since Snape is not here anymore," Ron said to Lavender.

Lavender nodded, and then she giggled.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Hagrid appeared at the staff table.

"Where was he all those times he was absent from here?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Maybe we should ask him," said Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Map and Defeat**

The Christmas holidays started, and Harry and Hermione signed up to stay at school. Ginny was going to spend Christmas holiday at home, and that led Ron to want to spend Christmas at home also.

On Christmas day, Harry received a package from Remus Lupin.

There was a letter taped to the package, and it said.

To:

_Harry Potter_

_Read the letter in the envelope before you open the package._

Harry opened the envelope, took out the letter and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_Inside this package is a blank piece of old parchment. Don't underestimate it, because it is useful. It is a map of Hogwarts. Since it has no use to me, I decided to give this to you as your Christmas present. I heard that you have been made a prefect, this map may be a useful tool to see if other people are out of bed in the evenings._

_To view the map, tap it with your wand and say:_

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

_To wipe it blank again, tap the map with your wand and say:_

_Mischief Managed_

_Use it well._

_Merry Christmas_

_Regards_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry opened the package, and took out the piece of parchment.

He decided to try it out.

He tapped the map, and said:

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that he touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and the grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in miniscule writing.

He tapped the map and said

_Mischief Managed._

The map went blank.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall looked beautiful that evening. The Christmas trees were being positioned on the side of the staff table.

After Christmas dinner, Harry and Hermione patrolled along the corridors for a while, and at nine o'clock they went back to bed.

As soon as Harry went back to the common room, he pulled out the map, and saw that everyone were in their dormitory. He wiped the map, and gone back to his dormitory and slept.

/Scene Break/

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with students again on the day before the new term started.

Over the next few days, Professor Thomson started teaching the students advanced spells, in case if they ever need it.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was thinking, he had a lot to think about.

He never expected Harry to get a very high mark, he thinks with Harry's destiny on top of him, he didn't need to worry too much about life.

He decided to ask Draco Malfoy to see what Harry's up to.

/Scene Break/

"You want to see me, Headmaster?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "Do you have any idea what Harry's up to?"

"Well, all I can say right now is that he got along with Granger, and some people from other houses, including a few people from my house," answered Draco. "His mind is almost always on studying."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "No wonder he always get good marks."

/Scene Break/

As the Easter holidays arrived, Harry and Hermione are busy revising for their upcoming OWLs.

Ron, on the other hand, was still struggling. He hope that he doesn't fail his exam this time. He didn't want to repeat another fourth year. Since Hermione didn't really want to write his homework for him, he decided to ask Neville or Lavender to do it, but they declined his request, which befuddled him.

Ginny was trying to help him, but she is also facing difficulties with her homework. She hope that she doesn't fail, or else she will repeat her fourth year like Ron did.

/Scene Break/

At the Dursleys, things were not going well.

One day, as soon as they went home from shopping, they found a lot of rubbish in Privet Drive. As soon as Vernon went to the mailbox and opened it, he found it was stuffed with old, outdated newspapers.

As soon as they lifted the groceries they brought from the supermarket into the house, they saw some broken glass lying on the ground.

"This is ridiculous," said Petunia. "This have happened more than once already. We can't afford to see the house in this mess every time we come back from shopping."

"I hope you didn't forget to lock the door," said Vernon.

"This house looked like a pig sty," said Petunia.

/Scene Break/

Soon, the exams were approaching. Harry and Hermione were ready to face them, whereas Neville, Dean and Lavender were still lagging behind slightly.

During the exams, Harry found no difficulties with any of the theory or practical exams. After he finished his theory exam, he double checked to make sure he did nothing wrong, and corrected a few mistakes along the way.

/Scene Break/

As soon as the exam week ended, Harry met his parents in his sleep again.

"Harry," said Lily. "Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts, we will make sure that you are ready to face him."

"When is he going to attack Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure, but he wouldn't be attacking here while you are on holiday," replied Lily. "I will provide you with the power to defend against him, and defeat him."

"Are you saying you are going to give me the ability to use Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"That's right," answered Lily. "Your wand will be glowing with white light, and that means you can use Metaphysical Magic."

"Do Metaphysical Magic have incantations?" asked Harry heavily.

"You don't need any incantations for Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily confidently.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, after breakfast, Draco Malfoy approached Harry.

"Potter," he said. "Voldemort has given me a task."

Then he pulled out a piece of parchment, and opened it.

It said:

_To Mr Draco Malfoy_

_I am going to be attacking Hogwarts and to get rid of all the impurities. You are to provide a passage for me and my followers to enter. If you obey my commands, I will give you a reward. If you disobey my commands you will get a taste of my displeasure._

_Regards_

_Voldemort_

"It looks like Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts soon," said Harry.

"Just watch out," said Draco. "I'll tell Dumbledore about this."

/Scene Break/

"Harry," said Hermione. "You got the Marauder's Map, maybe you can use it to see if Voldemort has entered."

"And we should secure this castle," said Harry.

"You don't have to worry too much about security right now," said Hermione. "We can use Metaphysical Magic to throw the Death Eaters off."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was astounded that Voldemort would make a move like this right now, but since Voldemort did not mention a deadline, he felt he need to be ready, since there is every chance for Voldemort to attack Hogwarts.

He contacted the Order of the Phoenix, and the Aurors in Ministry of Magic to join him to defend the castle.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy decided to gather some false information to fool Voldemort, and to trap the Death Eaters. He didn't care about his father any longer.

Then he was a bit confused of what he should do. Luckily James and Lily appeared to him.

"Don't worry about this Draco," said James. "We will set some traps in the Hogwarts grounds. We will tell you what information you should give Voldemort."

He handed Draco a piece of paper.

Draco sent an owl back to Voldemort with the information that James and Lily have provided.

Two days later, Voldemort gathered his followers.

"Today is the day that we will attack Hogwarts," he said. "We will purge of all the impurities and bring back what Slytherin once wanted."

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall was flooded with a crowd of adults, including Frank and Alice Longbottom. They decided to fight.

"We can't let the kids to fight the war for us," said Frank.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Now," said Remus. "I think we should let the kids fight, but let the adults go first."

/Scene Break/

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, and then he saw the dot labelled 'Tom Riddle' was approaching Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

"Voldemort's in Hogsmeade right now," he said to Hermione.

"We can handle it," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort's troops were ready to strike.

But before the Death Eaters could enter Hogwarts, they felt that they were being sucked underground. They didn't realise that Metaphysical Magic were being used to trap them.

Voldemort looked terrified as he saw his followers were sucked underground. After a while, the rest of the Death Eaters proceeded without any obstacles, and Bellatrix Lestrange was at the front.

/Scene Break/

"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw the Death Eaters coming nearer.

"Yes," replied Hermione, she took out her wand, and it glowed.

Just then Bellatrix Lestrange rushed into the Great Hall, facing her.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix roared, pointing her wand at Hermione.

As soon as Bellatrix finished saying the incantation, a white mist shot out of Hermione's wand, and Bellatrix's curse was intercepted.

At the same time, Bellatrix felt that her magic power draining, and then her wand shattered.

She crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Lucius Malfoy arrived, and then Harry, Hermione and Draco pointing their wands at him.

"Draco," he said. "I am your father."

"You are a filthy father," said Draco. "I didn't follow you, I followed the light side all along eversince you were away."

Lucius Malfoy was extremely angry, he fired an Imperius Curse at Draco, but Harry directed his wand at Lucius, and a white mist shot out of it, as a result, the curse was blocked.

"Don't think that you can match these two, father," said Draco.

At the same time, Lucius felt his magical power draining. A minute later, his wand shattered. He crumpled onto the ground, unmoving.

Peter Pettigrew arrived, but Hermione shot out a white mist at him, and soon, his magic were drained.

Remus fired a blasting hex at Greyback, and he was blasted into a hundred pieces.

After that, a squad of Dementors arrived, Harry raised his wand, and white mist shot out of it.

The Dementors fell down one by one, as they couldn't get through the mist.

Voldemort could no longer tolerate seeing the scene of all his followers being stopped, so he made his way into the Great Hall.

"Do not think you can beat me, Tom," said Harry.

Voldemort fired a Killing Curse at Harry. Dumbledore ran towards them, trying to intercept it, but as he saw the white mist shot out of Harry's wand, intercepting the curse, he frowned, and he felt that it would be better to let Harry deal with it on his own.

After one minute, Voldemort's wand shattered, and he crumpled onto the ground.

"_Reducto!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

The spell hit Voldemort's chest, and blood gushed out of it.

Dolohov fired a Flame Cutting Curse at Hermione, at the same time, a white mist shot out of her wand, completely intercepting the curse.

After one minute, Dolohov was exhausted, his wand shattered, and he crumpled onto the ground.

The rest of the Death Eaters were trying to run away, some did, and some were stunned by Aurors, and captured.

Then Dumbledore's mind flooded with nightmares, and he was shocked at what he saw. It included Harry leaves Privet Drive, and the troubles that the Dursleys have encountered. He decided to speak to Harry.

/Scene Break/

"You want to see me Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I would like you to tell me what happened?" said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I thought that the Unforgiveable Curses cannot be blocked, how did you block it?"

"Metaphysical Magic," said Harry.

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"Metaphysical Magic is a type of magic that are beyond the Wizards' understanding," Harry explained. "It can only be used by Wizards if people live beyond death give them this ability."

"I thought it was the power that the Dark Lord knows not is what you are supposed to be using," said Dumbledore. "I thought you were supposed to sacrifice yourself."

"Is that because part of Voldemort's soul lived in me?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It has already been taken off," said Harry.

"Who took it off?" asked Dumbledore, he was stunned.

"My parents," replied Harry.

Dumbledore was frowning.

"All those years," said Harry. "You placed me in a house where I was unwanted and abused, and now, thanks to my parents that they rescued me. Do not think that I don't know why Voldemort want to kill me, it was because a prophecy was made before my birth, and Voldemort knows that I am the one who can beat him, and either one of us has to die at the hands of the other."

"You mean that you no longer living with your aunt and uncle?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," replied Harry.

"I think you may not be entirely truthful, Harry," said Dumbledore, indicating the silver instrument on his desk. "I was monitoring you using this silver instrument, and if you left before you stayed enough time to renew the wards, it would've collapsed, and this instrument would display it."

"The ward that you placed in Privet Drive has already collapsed, but my parents used a spell to bewitch this instrument to make it state that the wards you set up at Privet Drive is still working properly even if it has collapsed."

Dumbledore was shocked.

"My parents protected me from Voldemort," said Harry, "using Metaphysical Magic."

"Are you saying that even Voldemort is not a match against Metaphysical Magic?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

On the following night, at Number Four, Privet Drive, while the Dursleys were sleeping, James and Lily appeared to Petunia.

"You freak!" Lily shouted. "You dare abusing my son Harry Potter, I won't let you rest!"

"You mean all those years, the increased water bills, the troll, me, my husband and Dudley turned strange, and all those other troubles, were set up by you?" asked Petunia.

"That's right," said Lily. "You didn't even notice those dishwashing liquid, we poured the contents out, and placed a False Memory Charm in your husband, and he confessed he used it."

"You both are freaks!" shouted Petunia.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, when Petunia went shopping, everyone was scared as soon as they saw her.

James and Lily had turned her, Vernon and Dudley's appearance into the shape of zombies, and other people were scared when they saw them. Dudley have no choice but to quit school since no one want to see someone with a zombie's appearance.

The people in Grunnings were also scared of Vernon when they saw him, they screamed and ran away, leaving Vernon by himself.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, had a meeting with Harry, asking him what magic he used to defeat Voldemort.

When he told Fudge that he used a type of magic that no wizards would acknowledge, Fudge was shocked, and he did not like the fact that Harry used a type of magic that no Wizards would acknowledge.

But he was delighted to see that Voldemort has finally been defeated.

The end of the school year filled with excitement, by the announcement of Voldemort's conquest.

**Epilogue**

The OWL results arrived at the summer, Harry and Hermione both had excellent scores.

Harry then proposed to Hermione, which she accepted without hesitation.

As soon as they entered their seventh year, they were being named Head Boy and Head Girl. They had a very high score in their NEWT results. They got married after they received their NEWT results.

Harry became an Auror, while Hermione became an unspeakable.

Ron, on the other hand, has to repeat his fourth year again, lagging behind Harry and Hermione. By the time he finally got the mark to reach his fifth year, Harry and Hermione have started to attend their seventh year.

Ginny and Draco got married shortly after Harry and Hermione's wedding.

Seamus and Tracey got married one year later.

Albus Dumbledore retired shortly after Harry and Hermione finished their seventh year, and Minerva McGonagall filled in his position.

James and Lily finally reversed the Dursley's appearance back to normal, as soon as Harry turned seventeen.

The End.

A/N: A guest called ak has asked me about why Lily and James were able to return, but not the others.

Remember, James and Lily returned using Metaphysical Magic, but in ghost form, not physically. Not everyone living beyond death will inherit the ability to use Metaphysical magic. There are no prophecy that enable James and Lily to go back to life, and there are no seers who had, or able to prophecise the possibility of James and Lily's ability reaching Harry using Metaphysical Magic, even the best seers cannot prophecise that since it is beyond human understanding. Once again, I remind everyone that Metaphysical Magic is the magic that no Wizards would acknowledge.


End file.
